Shadows of Midnight
by chica1978
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett's story from 1915 until they meet the Cullens and then their life as Cullens up to the beginning of the Twilight books. Runs along my J/A background story Midnight Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary-**____Rosalie and Emmett's story from 1915 until they meet the Cullens and then their life as Cullens up to the beginning of the Twilight books._

_This runs alongside the background story I wrote for Jasper and Alice called Midnight Shadows so you may notice similar storylines and scenes later in this story. Rated M for adult themes that will no doubt pop up as I go along._

**XXX**

_**1915**_

"Can you please contact my husband?" the woman begged groggily and the nurse patted her hand gently.

"Don't worry," the nurse assured her. "The manager of your hotel sent someone to the building where his meeting was scheduled. I am sure he will be here shortly."

"Where is my baby?" the woman whispered.

"She is in the nursery, they will bring her to see you soon," the nurse replied and bustled away quickly. It was a busy day on the maternity ward of the busy New York City hospital and she didn't have the time to console the newest arrival to the ward.

Back in the room the woman lay back on her pillow as tears filled her eyes. She heard a movement and turned and watched as her room mate walked slowly into the room and climbed into the bed beside her. They had yet to meet, the woman had been gone since she had been wheeled into the room and now the woman flashed her a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Felicity," she introduced herself.

"I'm Lillian," the woman answered.

"I am sorry if I'm prying but are you okay Lillian?" Felicity asked as she pulled a blanket over her legs.

"I'm just a little lonely," Lillian admitted. "My husband, George, and I are only visiting New York. He had to attend a banking conference here for work. I went into labour in our hotel room. They haven't been able to locate him yet and we have no family here."

"It is difficult," Felicity nodded. "Where are you from?"

"Rochester," Lillian replied.

"I understand," Felicity murmured. "My husband and I were here visiting an old college friend of his when I went into labour early. He and his friend had gone up north to camp for the weekend. He won't return until tomorrow and like you we are from out of town. We have four boys already and he hasn't attended a birth yet."

"Where are you from?" Lillian asked.

"Knoxville, Tennessee," Felicity answered. "We're a long way from home."

"You are," Lillian agreed. "I haven't seen my baby girl, have you seen your baby yet?"

"Yes, he was born yesterday," Felicity smiled. "They bring the babies around about this time. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon." Felicity's words cheered Lillian and she settled back against her pillows to wait.

A short while later the door to their room opened and a young nurse walked in pushing a double baby cot and she smiled at the women as she stopped it between their two beds.

"Here you go ladies, your babies," she grinned and turned and hurried back out of the room again. Lillian leaned up on her elbows and looked into the crib and smiled when she saw her baby girl snuggled up next to Felicity's baby boy.

"It looks like she has made a friend," Lillian commented.

"It does," Felicity agreed. "Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

"I suspected I was carrying a girl," Lillian confessed. "My husband and I have had her name decided since I was three months along. Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"That is such a pretty name," Felicity grinned.

"Does your little one have a name yet?" Lillian asked politely.

"Yes he does," Felicity smiled. "Emmett John McCarty."

"It suits him," Lillian smirked. "And he has the most adorable dimples."

"He does, doesn't he?" Felicity said proudly. "All my boys have them."

"You're lucky having so many sons," Lillian smiled as she sat back again but she had to admit even if she only ever had her Rosalie she was happy. She turned her eyes to the tiny babies in the crib and she watched with a contented smile as Rosalie slept soundly beside baby Emmett.

**XXX**

_**1932**_

"Hey Rosie," a voice called out and seventeen year old Rosalie Hale turned and a soft smile spread across her face as her brother, Jackson, raced down the street towards her. "What are you doing walking around on your own?"

"Mother needed some eggs for dinner," Rosalie said as she held up the basket in her hands. "Lucy and Matthew were busy doing their homework so I said I would go for her."

"It's getting dark," Jackson murmured. "You shouldn't be walking around on your own Rosie. The streets get dangerous after dark."

"The sun is still shining," Rosalie laughed as he reached out and took the basket from her. He hooked it over one arm and then Rosalie tucked her hand around his other arm and they began to walk together down the street.

An older man bustled past them and purposely brushed up against Rosalie and she turned and glared at him. Her beauty meant that sometimes these kind of things happened but she had found it was better to just ignore it than to make a scene. Jackson moved his arm protectively around her and pulled her closer to him as he muttered something under his breath and Rosalie turned and smirked at him in amusement.

"Jackson Hale," she teased lightly. "If Mother heard you speaking like that in front of me she would have an anxiety attack."

"You weren't meant to hear it," Jackson growled. "That man had a nerve, brushing up against an innocent young woman in such a way. He is lucky I didn't blacken both his eyes."

"Jack, it happens all the time," Rosalie sighed. "Just ignore it."

"I will not," Jackson snapped. "Your beauty is not an excuse for men to behave badly towards you. You deserve so much better Rosie, you should be treated like a queen."

"If only you treated your girlfriends so well," Rosalie laughed.

"You're different Rosie," Jackson sighed.

"Why?" Rosalie demanded. "I am still a woman."

"You're my sister," Jackson growled. "If any man ever disrespects you I will kill him."

"Don't be so dramatic," Rosalie laughed.

"I am deadly serious," Jackson said firmly.

"I know you are," Rosalie sighed and snuggled closer to him. "And I appreciate it Jack, I really do." Although Jackson was actually a year younger than Rosalie he had always had a protective attitude towards his older sister. They had been the only children of William and Lillian Hale for so long and although they now had a seven year old sister, Lucinda, and a five year old brother, Matthew, they were still extremely close. In the last few years Jackson had got even more protective of her and Rosalie suspected it was because of her immense beauty and the way men looked at her when she went out. They reached their house and Jackson opened the gate for them and led her up to the front door.

"Next time wait until I get home Rosie," Jackson scolded lightly as they entered the front door and Rosalie just rolled her eyes before heading to the kitchen to deliver the eggs to their mother.

**XXX**

The next morning Rosalie was sitting in her room in front of her dresser, brushing her long golden locks when there was a knock on her door. She set down her brush and walked over and opened the door and smiled when she saw her mother.

"Darling, I need your help," Lillian said as she breezed past Rosalie into the room. Rosalie shut the door and turned to her mother and watched as she sat down on the chair Rosalie had been sitting on.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your father left some important papers here this morning," Lillian explained. "I know he needs them for a meeting this afternoon. He was working on them late last night. Can you take them down to the bank for him?"

"Why can't you?" Rosalie asked.

"My sewing group meets in an hour," Lillian told her. "We are planning the Christmas party for the orphanage we sponsor today. I must be there."

"Jackson could do it," Rosalie sighed.

"He took the children to school and hasn't come home," Lillian frowned. "No doubt he is hanging around with those friends of his. That boy is going to get in trouble one day. I only hope he doesn't get any young lady into trouble with him. An irate father at my door with a shotgun is not what I need."

"Oh mother," Rosalie groaned. "Jackson is a good boy, he wouldn't do anything to get into trouble or bring shame on the rest of the family."

"He is out a lot lately," Lillian mused.

"He won't be getting into trouble," Rosalie assured her, knowing her mother was being a little unfair when Jackson was out looking for work, not hanging out with his undesirable friends or chasing women.

"I hope so," Lillian sighed. "Anyway, there is no one else. Can you take the papers to your father?"

"I'm not supposed to go to the bank," Rosalie pointed out.

"I'm sure your father won't mind this once," Lillian replied. "You go straight there and straight back. No dallying young lady."

"I will," Rosalie promised, looking forward to the freedom of an unescorted trip downtown even if it was only to the bank where her father worked.

**XXX**

The sun was warm and there was only a light, cooling breeze blowing as Rosalie walked through the busy streets of downtown Rochester. She enjoyed the walk and she was well aware of the attention she was getting. She was used to it now, people had been staring at her for as long as she could remember because of her beauty. Her mother had told her that even when she was a baby they had been stopped when they were out so people could admire the gorgeous child.

When she reached the front of her father's bank building she reluctantly stepped out of the warm sunshine and walked into the foyer of the building. She hurried to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor, where she knew her father's desk was located. As soon as she stepped off the elevator her father looked up from his desk and when he saw Rosalie he jumped up and hurried over to her as many of his colleagues looked at Rosalie.

"What are you doing here?" George demanded as he reached her.

"Mother asked me to deliver these to you," Rosalie said quickly and thrust the papers in her hand towards him.

"Oh, thank you," George mumbled as he glanced around quickly and took her arm and walked her back to the elevator. "I'll see you at home tonight. Make sure you go straight home Rosie. Don't linger in town."

"I won't," Rosalie promised as George reached out and pushed the button to summons the elevator for her.

"George!" a voice bellowed and Rosalie noticed her father seemed to jump a little before turning in the direction of the voice. Rosalie followed her father's gaze and she felt her heart flutter a little when she saw a handsome man only a few years older than herself.

"Do we have a new client?" the man asked as he reached them.

"No sir," George said politely although the man was decades younger than him. "This is my daughter Rosalie. Rosie, this is Mr. King. His father owns the bank and Mr. King supervises my department."

"Call me Royce," Royce smiled as he looked at Rosalie and she couldn't help smiling back. "A pleasure to meet you my dear."

"You too," Rosalie murmured shakily as he reached forward and took her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She noticed the same look of amazement on his face that people often had when they were introduced to her as George and Lillian Hale's daughter and she knew he was thinking what the others all had, how did people as plain looking as her parents have such a beautiful daughter. The elevator bell rang to signal its arrival behind her and she had to smile when she saw the relief pass over her father's face.

"I better go," Rosalie murmured. "Father, I will see you tonight, Mr. King, nice to meet you."

Before either of the men could say another word she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to close the door and she tried to still the shaking of her body as the elevator descended. She didn't even realise the doors had opened again on the ground floor until people started getting in and she quickly pushed past them and rushed through the foyer. As she stepped out into the busy street her mind was occupied by the man she had just met and for once she didn't even noticed the stares she got as passed through the crowd.

"Royce King," she whispered to herself and she felt like she floated home as she thought of the attractive man she had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

_lovably17,Vampire Witch 88, Leah Cooper, yingyanggirl, EsmeAliceRose, Jessie Alice and Sarah - thank you for your reviews. Glad you all like this already. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_(btw Sarah, since I won't be posting any more Midnight Shadows because it is finished I just wanted to respond to your final review to it and couldn't send you a private message for some reason. Your name wasn't included in the list because it was just a thank you for the reviews of the second last chapter. I didn't put names for the overall thank you because that would have been one long list lol. Believe me, I recognise your name from your regular reviews and I'm so sorry if that upset you. I don't like seeing that sad face icon from anyone that reads my stories.)_

**XXX**

The night was hot and sticky and after dinner Rosalie changed into a light summer dress and grabbed a glass of lemonade and a book and went out to sit on the front porch. She tried to read the book but she couldn't concentrate on it, her mind filled with the man she had met at the bank that day. She ended up closing the book and just sitting staring out at the street as she thought about him and she was that engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even see Jackson coming home until he was walking up the stairs. He stumbled on the last one and then half staggered over towards her and flopped down on the seat beside her.

"Have you been drinking?" Rosalie asked as she ripped herself from her thoughts.

"Just a few beers," Jackson shrugged.

"I thought you had job interviews today?" Rosalie asked.

"I did," Jackson sighed. "I didn't get any of the jobs."

"Oh Jack," Rosalie murmured. "Something will come up soon."

"I hope so," Jackson whispered as he settled back in the chair and slung his arm casually around Rosalie's shoulders. "Maybe I should do what Scotty Charles did."

"What did he do?" Rosalie frowned.

"He signed up with the army," Jackson sighed.

"But there isn't a war on," Rosalie pointed out.

"Not yet," Jackson nodded. "But politics are getting dicey again in Europe. Some people say there will be another war there before too long. If I join the army I get the training and the pay check and maybe even the chance to see some real action."

"No Jackson!" Rosalie snapped. "You can't. What if war does break out? They could send you over there and you could be killed. You mustn't do it."

"I'm only thinking about it," Jackson sighed.

"Please, don't!" Rosalie gasped. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Don't get upset Rosie," Jackson whispered as he squeezed her shoulders. "It was only a passing thought."

"Please, don't think about it," Rosalie begged.

"Shush Rose, it'll be okay," Jackson sighed but she noticed that he didn't promise not to join the army. She couldn't argue further though because the front door opened and their father walked out of the house.

"There you are," George sighed. "Rosalie, we need to talk."

"Do you want me to leave?" Jackson asked.

"No, it won't take a minute," George said and frowned at his son. "Have you been drinking boy?"

"Just a beer on the way home," Jackson shrugged and George narrowed his eyes in disapproval but didn't question Jackson further, having long ago realised his headstrong son would do whatever he pleased no matter what George said.

"Rosalie, we are having a guest for dinner tomorrow night," George started.

"Do you need me to help Mother?" Rosalie asked.

"No," George sighed. "Your mother will take care of all the preparations. Our guest is a young man who would like to start calling on you."

"Who?" Jackson demanded before Rosalie could respond.

"Royce King," George murmured.

"Royce King wants to call on me?" Rosalie grinned.

"You're boss?" Jackson snapped. "He's ancient, not to mention married."

"No, this is the son," George corrected him. "He met Rosalie at the bank today and he has asked permission to call on her and come for dinner tomorrow night to formally meet the family."

"We barely know him," Jackson growled. "It isn't right. Just because he is your boss's son doesn't mean he is good enough for our Rosie."

"It is none of your business," George snapped. "Rosalie, make sure you are prepared. He will arrive at six tomorrow evening."

"Yes father," Rosalie nodded in excitement and George turned and walked back inside.

"This is wrong," Jackson mumbled angrily.

"Jack, he seems like a nice guy," Rosalie argued.

"How long have you known him?" Jackson demanded.

"I only met him today," Rosalie admitted.

"And how long did you speak with him?" Jackson asked.

"Only a moment," Rosalie sighed.

"You don't know him, how do you know what kind of man he is?" Jackson asked.

"I just do," Rosalie pouted. "If you don't like it you don't have to come for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, I am coming," Jackson growled. "Obviously Father isn't thinking straight. Someone has to be here that will look out for you."

"Jackson, please don't cause trouble with him," Rosalie begged.

"If he treats you right and his motives are pure he won't get any trouble with me," Jackson promised. "But if he doesn't…"

He left his threat hanging and Rosalie sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned down and lightly kissed her hair before they settled back into silence again, staring up at the stars.

**XXX**

Rosalie spent most of the afternoon getting herself ready for the dinner that night and just before six she was checking her reflection n the mirror when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out as she took a last spin in front of the mirror.

"You look pretty Rosie," Jackson smiled as he walked into the room but left the door open, something their parents had insisted on when they went into each other's bedrooms since they became teenagers.

"Thanks," Rosalie grinned. "You don't scrub up too bad yourself."

"Mother insisted," Jackson shrugged as he tugged at the suit he was wearing. "He has arrived by the way. Father wants you in the dining room."

"He's here?" Rosalie smiled nervously.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. "And he looks like a pompous ass."

"Jackson!" Rosalie gasped but she couldn't help laughing at her brother. "Are you coming down with me?"

"No," Jackson sighed. "Father said that Matty, Lucy and I aren't to go down until dinner is served. You're on your own Rosie."

"Father is there though?" Rosalie whispered nervously.

"Of course," Jackson nodded. "And don't worry. I'll be listening in. He makes one wrong move, I'll pulverise him."

"Jack!" Rosalie groaned. "You are too protective."

"I'm your brother, it's my job," Jackson shrugged but leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You look gorgeous Rosie."

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled and waited until Jackson walked out of the room before she took a final glance in the mirror and then walked nervously downstairs to join her father and Royce.

**XXX**

Rosalie walked into the dining room as Royce was saying something to her father but he cut himself off mid-sentence and quickly rose to his feet.

"Rosalie, you remember Mr. King from the bank," George said as he also got to his feet.

"Of course, hello Mr. King," Rosalie said in a slightly wavering voice.

"Ma'am," Royce nodded politely. "Please, call me Royce." Rosalie glanced at her father and once he had nodded his head Rosalie smiled back at Royce.

"Royce," she whispered and he gave her a dazzling smile and walked over and took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand softly like he had at the bank the previous day.

"Rosalie, please, sit down," he murmured and led her over to the table and helped her sit down.

Once she was seated the two men returned to their own chairs and their conversation but Rosalie noticed that Royce glanced at her from time to time to include her in what he was saying. Even though she tried to concentrate Rosalie couldn't focus on anything but Royce and she was barely aware of it when her mother and siblings came into the room or when dinner was served.

She ate automatically, not even sure what she was eating, and somehow miraculously managed to answer Royce whenever he spoke directly to her. She noticed that Jackson asked Royce a few pointed questions but after an angry stare from their mother Jackson lapsed into a sulky silence. When the meal was finished their mother excused herself and ushered Jackson, Lucinda and Matthew out of the room, once again leaving Rosalie alone with Royce and her father.

As the evening ended Rosalie could feel herself getting tired but she was enjoying the company of Royce and didn't want it to end. Finally, though, he got to his feet and announced it was time for him to leave.

"Thank you for dinner George," he said politely.

"You're welcome," George nodded.

"You have a lovely family," Royce added and glanced at Rosalie and she felt herself blushing under his gaze. "Would it be okay if I was to call on Rosalie tomorrow evening after dinner?"

"That would be acceptable," George nodded as Rosalie grinned.

"Thank you," Royce smiled and turned to Rosalie. "In that case my dear, until tomorrow." He took her hand and kissed it again and Rosalie was rendered speechless and she just smiled at him as he turned and walked from the house.

"Well done Rosalie," George commented once they were alone. "He is an excellent catch."

"I know Father," Rosalie smiled.

"Get to bed now sweetheart," George added. "You'll need your rest to look gorgeous tomorrow evening."

"Good night," Rosalie nodded and turned and drifted happily upstairs, her mind filled with daydreams of Royce King.

**XXX**

When George walked into his bedroom Lillian was already in bed but was sitting propped up in the bed, reading a romance novel.

"He has gone?" Lillian asked as George walked in and began to get changed.

"Yes," George nodded. "And before he left he asked permission again to call on Rosalie."

"And did you give it?" Lillian asked excitedly.

"Of course I did," George grinned as he slipped into the bed beside her.

"This is wonderful," Lillian smiled. "If everything works out our family could be linked to the Kings. They are one of the most influential families in Rochester."

"You must supervise Rosalie," George nodded. "Make sure she does nothing wrong. This is the break we have been waiting for sweetheart."

"I'll keep a close eye on her," Lillian promised. "Oh George, this is going to be so good for all of us."

"I know," George agreed. "I knew our Rosalie would bring us good fortune one day. But to marry into a family like the Kings would do miracles for our standing."

"I'll make sure she realises how much is resting on this," Lillian nodded. "Nothing must go wrong."

"As long as Rosalie keeps her mouth shut and looks pretty nothing will," George assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to lovably17, VampireWitch88, yingyanggirl, Sarah, xxtwilightx and Katalyst00 for your reviews._

**XXX**

_**1933**_

For nearly two months Royce came to sit on the porch with Rosalie three or four times a week after dinner. They spoke about a variety of subjects, well Royce spoke and Rosalie listened. Her mother had drummed into her that a man didn't really want a woman's opinion and Rosalie often had to bite her tongue when they were talking. She made sure she was always prettily dressed with her hair done perfectly and obviously it was working because Royce always came back. One evening Royce had joined the family for dinner and after the meal was finished he led Rosalie out to their usual spot on the porch. He helped her sit down and then sat down beside her and he immediately reached over and took her hand in his.

"Rose, I have something important I want to speak to you about," he started.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked softly.

"You must keep it to yourself," Royce warned.

"Of course I will," Rosalie promised.

"I was wondering how you feel about me?" Royce asked. "How you would feel about me asking your father for his permission for us to marry?"

"Are you serious?" Rosalie gasped and a huge smile spread across her face. "Royce, I would love that!"

"You would," Royce grinned. "He asked me to dinner again on Friday, I will ask to speak to him before the meal. Can you keep it to yourself until then?"

"Of course," Rosalie giggled and Royce smiled and glanced at the windows behind them to make sure they weren't being watched before he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

**XXX**

The next evening Jackson was sitting on the front porch of the Hale home when the front door opened. He glanced over and smiled when Rosalie stepped outside and she grinned when she saw him and walked over to him.

"Why are you sitting out here doing nothing?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"I had an appointment downtown this afternoon," Jackson told her. "I only just got back, thought I'd sit and enjoy the last of the sun for the day before I came inside."

"What was the appointment for?" Rosalie asked.

"I've had an interview for a job," Jackson whispered. "But you can't tell Dad and Mum."

"Why not?" Rosalie frowned. "Dad has been at you to find work since you left school. He would go a lot easier if he knew you were trying."

"I don't want him knowing, either of them," Jackson said firmly. "Once I get a job, then I'll tell them. Don't tell them Rosie."

"I won't," Rosalie promised and grinned at him and reached over ruffled his mess of curly blonde hair. "I'm proud of you though."

"Rosie!" Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes. "So where are you going anyway?"

"Vera's house," Rosalie grinned, referring to her newly married friend. "Her baby is two months old now and he is so gorgeous."

"Two months, that went fast," Jackson murmured.

"Yes, it's amazing how quick life can change," Rosalie sighed happily, thinking of the secret her and Royce shared. "Maybe one day soon it will be me with a husband and baby."

"Not too soon I hope," Jackson growled lightly. "You're only just eighteen Rosie."

"So is Vera," Rosalie pouted.

"I guess so," Jackson sighed and the idea of his sister as a wife and mother filled him with worry.

"I better go if I am going to make it back before dark," Rosalie added and got to her feet.

"If it gets dark wait for Henry to get home from work and ask him to escort you," Jackson said quickly, knowing Vera's husband Henry quite well and he knew he would never allow the sister of Jackson Hale to walk through the dark streets. "If you aren't home by dark I will head over that way and meet you."

"I'll tell him," Rosalie promised and quickly rushed down the stairs, eager to see her friend and the gorgeous little baby.

**XXX**

On Friday evening Rosalie was sitting at her dressing table when she heard her mother letting Royce in. She didn't rush downstairs like she usually did, knowing that Royce wanted some privacy so that he could speak to George. Rosalie sat in her room, fiddling nervously with her skirt as she waited, hoping there was no reason her father wouldn't give his permission for the marriage. Finally, nearly an hour after Royce arrived there was a knock on Rosalie's bedroom door and she nearly flew towards it and pulled it open.

"You should come downstairs sweetheart," Lillian smiled on the other side. "Your father and Royce would like you and I to join them in your father's study."

"Of course," Rosalie grinned and quickly followed her mother downstairs.

When they walked into the study George and Royce were standing in the middle of the room shaking hands and Rosalie smiled, sensing they were sealing the deal on the most important decision to ever affect her life.

"Lillian," George smiled and held his hand out to his wife and as Lillian walked to his side Rosalie moved to stand beside Royce. "Royce has just asked for my permission for Rosalie's hand. And I have gladly given it."

"Oh wonderful!' Lillian grinned excitedly.

"Thank you Father," Rosalie added, her own happiness obvious to all of them.

"I'll start with the preparations immediately," Lillian added. "When would the two of you like the ceremony?"

"I am thinking only a month or two," Royce suggested as he reached over for Rosalie's hand.

"A spring wedding?" Lillian nodded. "I can organise things by then. Maybe you and your parents can come for dinner next week and we can begin making the plans."

"I'll have my mother come see you tomorrow," Royce agreed.

"Lovely," Lillian smiled. "Now, dinner is ready, let's join the rest of the family." They moved into the dining room and Rosalie pretty much floated at Royce's side, her fairytale dreams so close to being a reality.

**XXX**

After dessert was finished George waited as Lillian and Rosalie cleared the table and then he looked at his family gathered around the dining table.

"I have an announcement to make," he said loudly to get all their attention and he glanced at Royce and Rosalie before addressing the others. "Royce and Rosalie will be getting married this spring."

"Really?" Lucinda giggled and looked over at her sister. "You are going to be such a pretty bride Rosie."

"Thanks Lucy," Rosalie laughed.

"I agree with you Lucinda," Royce smiled.

"And I'll need a flower girl," Rosalie grinned. "You think you can do that Lucy?"

"Yes!" Lucinda squealed.

"And we'll need a page boy too," Royce added as he glanced at Matthew. "You wouldn't be interested would you Matthew?"

"Yes sir," Matthew nodded formally.

"Wonderful," Royce smiled but Rosalie's attention was taken as she noticed the dark, angry look on Jackson's face.

"Jack?" she whispered nervously. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Should I be?" Jackson demanded as he glanced around the happy faces around him. "You two barely know each other."

"Jackson!" Lillian scolded angrily.

"They have been courting for a couple of months," George growled. "Royce is from a good family and I know he will treat your sister well."

"Of course I will," Royce nodded. "I love Rosalie."

"Do you?" Jackson snarled.

"I wouldn't marry her otherwise," Royce replied.

"That is enough Jackson," George said firmly. "If you cannot be civilised you are excused from the table."

"Fine," Jackson snapped and threw his napkin on the table and got up and stomped out of the dining room.

"I am so sorry about my son," Lillian whispered, absolutely mortified at Jackson's behaviour.

"It is okay," Royce assured her. "I should be getting home. I'll need to tell my parents the good news before they turn in for the night."

"Of course," Lillian smiled. Royce got to his feet and leaned down and kissed Rosalie's cheek before saying goodnight to the rest of the family and walked out of the house. He headed down the street towards his house but as soon as he was out of sight of the Hale house he changed course and headed to the nearest bar, knowing his friends would be waiting for him and hopefully a woman he would get more out of than Rosalie Hale had given him yet.

**XXX**

Once Royce had left Lillian stood up and glanced at her angry husband before looking at the two younger children.

"Matthew, Lucinda, time for bed," she announced and they both instantly got to their feet.

"When you take them upstairs tell Jackson I want to see him down here, now!" George snapped.

"I will," Lillian murmured and quickly ushered the younger children from the room.

"Don't be too hard on Jackson please," Rosalie whispered although she was pretty angry with her brother herself.

"I will not tolerate rudeness," George growled and Rosalie decided it would be wise to be quiet. They sat in silence until Jackson walked back into the room and as soon as he saw his son George jumped to his feet.

"How dare you speak to a guest in our home like that!" he yelled.

"He's taking advantage of Rose!" Jackson fumed.

"He is not!" George snapped and turned to Rosalie. "Rose, has Royce done anything to you that would make Jackson think this?"

"No, he's been the perfect gentleman," Rosalie sighed.

"See?' George growled as he turned his glare back to Jackson. "You are out of line. Royce is marrying your sister."

"And that is mighty convenient for you," Jackson snapped.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" George yelled.

"Have you even thought about this?" Jackson growled. "We don't really know what he is like yet you are pushing Rosie at him. You haven't bothered checking into his background to make sure he would be a suitable husband for her."

"Of course he is a suitable husband for Rosalie," George fumed.

"Why? Because of the size of his bank balance?" Jackson screamed. "Because his family is like royalty? That doesn't mean he's a decent man. He has a reputation. Have you even looked into that?"

"There is no need," George snapped. "I work for his family, I have known his father for years."

"But not him!" Jackson yelled. "Am I the only one that is thinking of Rosie in all this?"

"I am thinking of her," George defended himself. "She will have a good life with Royce."

"No she will be rich," Jackson argued. "I don't think she'll be happy though, not when she gets to know the real Royce King."

"The Kings are a fine family," George growled. "We should be honoured to have the Hale name associated with them."

"Exactly," Jackson snapped. "That is exactly what this is about. You don't care about Rosie or if she is happy. All you care about is the prestige of having your daughter married into the King family. You are using Rose for your own gains."

"How dare you?" George fumed. "You live in my house without contributing a penny and you have the audacity to speak to me this way? Rosalie is marrying Royce King and there is not a thing you can do about it."

"I won't stand around and watch you give your daughter away for money like she's a whore," Jackson screamed.

"Jackson!" Rosalie gasped.

"That's exactly how they are treating you and it's wrong," Jackson snapped although he eased his tone a little as he addressed his sister.

"Get out of my house!" George snarled. "And don't ever come back."

"Father, no!" Rosalie moaned.

"Get out!" George roared.

"Gladly," Jackson snapped and to Rosalie's horror he turned and stalked out of the room and moments later she heard the front door slam hard and Jackson's angry footfalls walking away from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to Katalyst00,xxtwilightx and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

For nearly a week Jackson didn't return to the house and Rosalie was beside herself that he had left their family home over her. Royce and his parents came for dinner but even the wedding plans didn't help sidetrack her mind from her brother. Royce's mother and Lillian had decided to meet weekly to plan the event and Lillian made sure Rosalie knew she was expected to be there as well.

One morning Lillian sent Rosalie into town to visit a dressmaker to begin the measurements for her wedding dress and after three excruciating hours Rosalie was ready to go home. The dressmaker told Rosalie to come back the following week to pick a design and handed her a book of drawings and Rosalie couldn't wait to get home and look through it.

She was in such a hurry she didn't noticed the man that had been standing outside the dressmakers as he began to follow her and it wasn't until she was one block away from her house that he finally approached her.

"Rosie!" he called out and Rosalie turned quickly and let out a gasp.

"Jackson!" she squealed and dropped the basket with her things in it to the ground and raced over and threw her arms around him. "Oh Jackson, I have been so worried about you."

"I'm okay Rosie," Jackson smiled as he hugged her tightly. "I've got a room in a boarding house and next week I start a paying job."

"Jackson that's great," Rosalie grinned. "Where are you going to be working?"

"I need to talk to you about that," Jackson sighed and carefully took her arm. "Do you have time to sit with me for a moment in the park?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded and Jackson glanced around before leading her into the nearby park. They walked in silence for a while and then Jackson led Rosalie to a garden seat and helped her sit down before he sat down beside her.

"So, what is this job?" Rosalie asked.

"You aren't going to like it," Jackson warned. "I signed up for the army. I have to go to North Carolina next week to start training."

"You what?" Rosalie gasped. "Jackson, no!"

"It's too late Rosie," Jackson murmured. "I've already sent in the paperwork and been accepted."

"Is this because Father kicked you out?" Rosalie groaned. "He'll calm down, just give him a week or two."

"It isn't just that Rose," Jackson sighed. "Ever since I left school I've just been wandering, not really knowing where I'm meant to be in the world. For the first time in my life something feels right."

"But if war breaks out you'll be killed," Rosalie whispered.

"I'll do my best not to let that happen," Jackson smiled.

"You might not be able to help it," Rosalie moaned.

"Rosie, don't worry about it until it happens," Jackson sighed. "I might never go to war."

"It still scares me," Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah I know," Jackson nodded. "And you know what scares me?"

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"You being married to Royce King," Jackson admitted. "Be careful Rosie, he isn't the kind of man you want to be married to."

"You don't know him," Rosalie growled.

"Neither do you," Jackson sighed. "There are rumours and stories about him that would never be repeated in front of a lady. Trust me Rose, if even half of them are true you don't want to be married to him."

"Like what?" Rosalie demanded.

"I can't tell you that," Jackson murmured. "But Rose, please, be careful near him. You can't bear the thought of anything happening to me, well it's the same for me with you. I don't want you hurt."

"Royce won't hurt me," Rosalie said surely.

"I hope you're right," Jackson whispered. "If you won't listen to me at least do one thing for me?"

"What's that?" Rosalie frowned.

"Write to me every week," Jackson asked. "I need to know you are okay."

"Of course I will Jackson," Rosalie sighed. "How long will you be gone?"

"Training is six months," Jackson replied. "After that, who knows."

"Will you come back for my wedding?" Rosalie whispered.

"You know I can't do that Rosie," Jackson sighed. "I won't stand by and watch as you marry Royce King when I know it's the wrong thing for you. Father would never allow it anyway."

"I'm going to miss you," Rosalie murmured. "You are the only person in the whole world who accepts me for who I am and knows the real me."

"I know," Jackson nodded. "I'll write as often as I can. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too," Rosalie said as she choked on a sob. Jackson sighed and leaned over and hugged her and then he quickly got to his feet.

"I'll send you my address as soon as I know it," he promised and before Rosalie could say a word he turned and hurried off into the park.

**XXX**

For the next month Rosalie threw herself into her wedding preparations and tried not to think of Jackson in North Carolina training to be in the army. She tried to ignore the slight loneliness she felt now he was gone and she was hoping once she was married to Royce it would disappear. To try to ease it she spent a lot more time at her friend Vera's house and she completely fell in love with Vera's baby boy. She found herself hoping that her and Royce would have a baby immediately like Vera and Henry had and she spent hours just holding little Henry Junior and rocking him in her arms.

One afternoon, a mere week before her wedding, she got that engrossed with the baby that she barely noticed as it began to go dark. When she suddenly realised how late it was she quickly handed little Henry to Vera and jumped to her feet.

"Rose, it's getting dark," Vera frowned. "Please wait until Henry gets home and he'll walk you to your house."

"It's only early," Rosalie assured her. "I'll be fine."

"Rose, please?" Vera begged.

"If I'm not home before dinner my parents won't like it," Rosalie sighed. "Vera, it will be fine. The streets are well lit between here and my house."

"Okay," Vera murmured. "Though I wish you'd wait. Henry shouldn't be too far away."

"I really need to go," Rosalie told her. "I'll come see you again tomorrow."

"I'll be here," Vera smiled and Rosalie leaned down and hugged her friend before gathering up her things and slipping out of the house.

**XXX**

As Rosalie walked through the dark streets she noticed how bitterly cold it was getting and she began to think about the long strapless wedding dress she would be wearing in a week's time. Even in her long dress and coat she was freezing and she hoped that the weather warmed before the day of her wedding. She pulled her coat tighter around her body and as she did she noticed a man walking in the opposite direction across the street looking intently at her. Suddenly she was sorry she hadn't waited for Henry or at least called her father to come and get her.

She quickened her steps as she turned the corner and her fear heightened when she heard the loud raucous laughter of drunken men just ahead of her. She frowned and noticed a group of men gathered under a streetlight further up the street and she quickly crossed over so she was on the opposite side to them. She tucked her head down and walked briskly and she was just passing them when one of them called out to her.

"Rose!" the familiar voice yelled and Rosalie almost gasped in relief as she realised it was Royce. She turned and crossed over the street, so glad she had found him and she decided to ask him to escort her the rest of the way home.

"Here's my Rose," Royce shouted as she approached them. "You're late. We're cold. You've kept us waiting so long." Rosalie's steps faltered a little as she realised for the first time how drunk he was but he was her fiancé and she felt safe now she was near him.

"What did I tell you John?" Royce laughed as he grabbed Rosalie's arm roughly and pulled her closer to him. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

"It's hard to tell," John smirked. "She's all covered up." Rosalie gasped at his forwardness and tried to pull her arm from Royce's grip but his hand tightened on her arm for a moment before he suddenly turned and grabbed her jacket, tearing the buttons from it as he ripped it from her body.

"Royce!" Rosalie protested but he just laughed as he reached for her again.

"Show him what you look like Rose," Royce grinned and then grabbed her hat and snatched it from her head. The force of it was that hard that the pins holding it in place tore her hair from the roots and she gave a yelp of pain. The sound of her cries made the men laugh louder and Royce gripped her arm again so she couldn't escape and looked at his friends.

"I have been a gentleman enough, its time I tasted her," he grinned broadly.

"Royce, please?" Rosalie begged, her fear suddenly filling her.

"You should share with your friends," John smirked.

"Well, come on then," Royce laughed and although Rosalie struggled against him he pulled her along with him into a nearby alley and his friends glanced around and quickly followed him.

**XXX**

The pain was intense, unlike anything Rosalie had experienced before and she felt like she had been torn apart. Her eyes were swollen shut and she was glad she couldn't open them and see the things the animals who held her down were doing to her. Even without her eyes open she felt every little thing they did and she wanted to scream and scream and never stop but her throat was that raw she couldn't even utter a moan anymore.

"Hey Rose," Royce's voice leered at her. "Rosalie? You giving up on us?"

"I think she's dead," John commented.

"What a waste," another voice sighed.

"Oh well, at least we got a bit of pleasure out of her first," Royce shrugged.

"We should get out of here," another voice suggested.

"What will we do with her?" someone asked.

"Just leave her there," Royce said evilly and Rosalie wanted to reach out and strangle him but she couldn't even flutter her eye lids.

"It looks like you will be needing a new bride my friend," John smirked.

"I might need to learn some patience first," Royce laughed and they all joined him and Rosalie noticed their laughter sounded further away.

She strained to hear them again and she realised they had left her alone and now all she was aware of was the pain ripping through her body. Once the threat of the men had gone she realised that as well as the pain she was bitterly cold and she was surprised she was even capable of feeling anything.

"Oh let me die, please let me die," she begged over and over in her head, wanting some relief from the agony she was in. It felt like it was never-ending and then a slight breeze blew across her body and she felt a cold hand on her forehead. She struggled to open her eyes and when she managed to open them a slit she realised someone was leaning over her.

"No," she struggled to say but all that escaped her lips was a soft moan.

"It is okay Rosalie, you are safe," a voice like satin whispered. She focused as hard as she could and she realised the man leaning over her was Dr. Cullen. She had met him earlier in the year when Matthew had broken his arm and she had gone to school with his wife's brother. Although the pain was intense she remembered thinking how stuck up and snobbish Edward Cullen had been in school and she wondered why his brother in law was now trying to help her.

Rosalie felt her eyes shut again and she slipped into the welcome blackness but she was still aware of Carlisle hovering over her. Suddenly she felt him lift her into his arms and she wanted to scream in agony as her pain intensified and bubbled throughout her body. She was sure that death had finally taken her as her body seemed to move quickly through the night and she was pleased. She didn't want to live anymore, she just wanted to be dead and she relaxed and hoped it would be peaceful.

**XXX**

A sudden bright light filled Rosalie's head and she strained to open her eyes but the light forced them closed again. The pain that had wracked her body seemed to be easing a little and she began to relax, suspecting the worst of her ordeal was over. She managed to open her eyes slightly again and she saw Carlisle hovering over her and she had a fleeting thought that he had taken her to the hospital. Suddenly he bent down towards her and then she felt an excruciating pain in the side of her throat, unlike any of the pain she had already been through.

"No, please, don't hurt me," she struggled to beg but she had no idea if he had heard her. She suddenly thought of Jackson and she had never wanted her brother so badly. He had been right and now she had been hurt, not by the one man he had been concerned about, but by the four monsters in the alley and now the innocent looking doctor was taking what he wanted from her.

A sudden fire began to burn inside her and it spread until it felt like her entire body was enflamed. She wondered if he had finished with her and had thrown her into the fireplace but it was a strange burning. It felt like it was inside her, not outside her and she let out a loud scream. She managed to force her eyes open and they immediately fell on Carlisle sitting beside the table she lay on.

"Please," she begged and she was surprised to hear the agony in her own voice. "Please, kill me."

"I'm so sorry Rosalie," Carlisle whispered.

"Kill me!" Rosalie screeched. "I can't take anymore, kill me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Sarah, yingyanggirl, Jessie Alice and Jasmine rose whitmore for your reviews._

**XXX**

For hours Carlisle sat with Rosalie, holding her hand as she alternated between screaming at him to kill her and lapsing into unconsciousness although he was well aware that she would be feeling the deep burn by now. Her eyes snapped open again and he steeled himself for another onslaught of her screaming when suddenly he heard light footsteps approaching and he realised Edward and Esme were home from their hunting trip.

"Carlisle?" Edward gasped as soon as they stepped through the door, immediately smelling the blood.

"Edward?" Rosalie screeched. "Kill me, please kill me. Get the fire out of me, please I'm begging you. Just end it. I can't take any more!"

"Carlisle, what have you done?" Esme whispered as she walked into the room behind Edward.

"It was necessary," Carlisle sighed.

"Thank God," Rosalie gasped as her eyes landed on Esme. "Please help me Mrs. Cullen. The men, they just took, please, oh God please kill me!"

"Oh sweetheart," Esme moaned and flitted instantly to Rosalie's side.

"What is happening to me?" Rosalie begged in a pain filled voice.

"You are changing," Esme murmured as she glanced at Carlisle.

"I am so sorry Rosalie," Carlisle whispered. "We are vampires, the three of us. The burn you feel is the change. Within another day or so you will be one of us."

"That's rubbish!" Rosalie screamed at him. "Vampires? There are no such thing!"

"I assure you, there are," Carlisle said firmly and shared an amused look with Edward and Esme.

"You're insane!" Rosalie screeched.

"Calm down sweetheart," Esme soothed her gently.

"No," Rosalie yelled and then she let out a loud screech as the fire intensified inside her. Her eyes drifted shut again and although her body remained rigid she finally stopped screaming and seemed to drift into unconsciousness again.

"How long has she been like this?" Esme whispered.

"Nearly two days," Carlisle answered and he was surprised to realise it had been so long. "It shouldn't be much longer now."

"What were you thinking Carlisle?" Edward murmured. "Rosalie Hale?"

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle whispered. "It was too much, too horrible, too much waste."

"I know," Edward sighed, seeing in his mind the state he had found Rosalie in.

"She's been raped hasn't she?" Esme whispered in horror.

"It looks like it from her injuries," Carlisle nodded.

"The poor child," Esme gasped.

"She's engaged to Royce King isn't she?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yes I heard she was," Esme sighed. "The wedding is only a week away."

"It was him that did this," Edward growled. "I can see it in her mind. Him and four of his friends."

"The poor child," Esme gasped again. "Maybe it would have been kinder to just leave her to die."

"It was too much waste, I couldn't leave her," Carlisle sighed.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme whispered, knowing her kind and loving Carlisle would never leave another creature to suffer and die a slow and agonising death.

"People die all the time," Edward snapped. "Don't you think she's just a little recognisable though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search, not that anyone suspects the fiend."

"We will need to move," Carlisle sighed. "Esme, could you arrange it? I don't want to leave her side until it is over."

"Of course," Esme nodded and scurried off and Carlisle reached out and took Rosalie's hand and watched her carefully as the fire continued to burn inside her.

**XXX**

Rosalie felt like the burning had been going on forever when suddenly it seemed to ease a little and she became vaguely aware of her surroundings again. She felt a cold hand holding her own and she was aware of the hum of voices nearby. She struggled to concentrate on them and finally she was able to hear what they were saying.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward was asking.

"That's up to her, of course," Carlisle sighed. "She may want to go her own way." His words filled Rosalie with dread for some reason and deep down she knew that something life-changing had happened to her and she suspected that only the people in this house would truly understand. She struggled to move and she was surprised when the hand on her arm pulled away.

"I think she's coming around," Carlisle gasped.

"What should we do?" Esme whispered.

"Stay behind Edward darling," Carlisle said quickly. "Newborns are often disorientated and violent. I'll handle her."

"Be careful," Esme murmured.

Rosalie struggled for a moment and then suddenly her eyes opened and it was like everything had changed. Her vision was different and she could see tiny specks of dust on the lampshade hanging high above the table she was on. She looked up at it for a second in awe and then she turned her head slightly, barely making any effort at all, and her eyes locked on Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen," she whispered and she was surprised at the silky softness of her voice.

"Rosalie," Carlisle smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange," Rosalie admitted and began to sit up and he quickly reached over and helped her. "My throat." She lifted her hand to her throat, suddenly aware of an intense burn that felt like it was growing with each second.

"You are thirsty," Carlisle explained. "We will take you to hunt in a moment."

"To hunt?" Rosalie echoed and her eyes went wide. "What am I?"

"You, we, all of us are vampires," Carlisle said carefully. "The burn you feel in your throat is your thirst. For blood."

"Blood," Rosalie whispered and although some part of her mind realised she should be shocked and horrified the very word caused venom to pool in her mouth and the burn to intensify.

"We don't feed on humans like others of our kind," Carlisle explained. "We are able to sustain ourselves on the blood of animals. If you like we can teach you to hunt this way."

"Yes," Rosalie murmured, the idea of blood, any blood, appealing to her. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on a reflection in a mirror and she suddenly realised it was herself.

"My eyes?" she gasped.

"The red will dull within a few weeks," Carlisle assured her.

"That is really me?" Rosalie whispered as she got off the table and took a few steps towards the mirror, awed at the perfect reflection staring back at her.

"Yes it is," Carlisle nodded.

"I'm even more beautiful than before," Rosalie gasped.

"Typical," Edward mumbled from the corner of the room he was standing in and Rosalie turned to him with angry eyes and let out a hiss.

"Rosalie, it is okay," Carlisle said quickly.

"I'm thirsty," Rosalie growled.

"I know, come with me and I'll take you to hunt," Carlisle offered and held his hand out to her. She looked at him warily and Edward took a tentative step forward.

"Rosalie, no one will harm you in that way ever again," he said softly and Rosalie gasped and let out a hiss as she slammed herself back against the wall.

"Its okay," Carlisle said calmly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Rosalie snapped as she glared at Edward.

"Edward can read minds," Esme murmured and took a step towards the scared girl, her heart breaking at what she was going through. "But he is right. No one here will harm you in such a way. You are safe with us."

"Safe?" Rosalie growled. "Look what you have done to me. You turned me into a monster!"

"Carlisle didn't have a choice," Esme whispered.

"You could have let me die!" Rosalie hissed. "I wish you had." Carlisle looked agonised as he took a careful step towards her but Rosalie let out another angry hiss and backed away from him.

"Stay away from me!" she snarled and turned and ran from the house, not sure where she was going but she just wanted to get away from the nightmare.

"Should we go after her?" she heard Esme whisper as she ran out into the forest.

"No, let her go," Carlisle sighed. "She knows where we are if she wants us."

**XXX**

Rosalie moved through the dark night, her senses on alert and she suddenly became aware of a loud, sloppy, thumping noise. She realised it was blood coursing through veins and her throat began to burn even more. She breathed in deeply for the first time since she had awakened in the Cullen house and the scent of the blood overwhelmed her. It had a distinct smell and she realised it was a deer. She remembered what Carlisle said about being able to survive on animal blood and she realised it was an appealing option for her.

"I don't want to be a monster," she whispered to herself and took another breath in and then her instincts suddenly took over and she crouched low and began to move through the forest towards the unsuspecting deer.

**XXX**

For over a week Rosalie moved through the forest, feeding on animals as she came across them and being careful not to go too near to anywhere inhabited by humans, instinctly knowing she wouldn't have the control to resist the call of their blood. When she wasn't hunting she walked through the forest, listening to the smallest sounds and marvelling at her new heightened senses.

One evening she was sitting by a small lake, having just consumed three deer, and her mind drifted to the night she had been attacked. Although some of her memories were a little hazy she remembered what Royce and his friends had done to her and as she thought about it she suddenly realised something.

"I am strong now," she whispered to herself. "I could make them pay, make them all pay!" The idea intrigued her and she settled back to plan her revenge, knowing she would have to be careful and meticulous.

**XXX**

Rosalie waited until later at night and then she crept carefully towards the outskirts of Rochester. She was a little nervous about going into the human populated town but she had gorged herself on a herd of deer and three mountain lions hours earlier and the burn in her throat was barely noticeable. She hoped it would help her and she had planned how she would attack the men she was hunting. She suspected the appeal of their blood would be nonexistent after what they had done to her but just in case she didn't plan on spilling their blood.

As she began to move through the familiar streets of Rochester her mind was overcome with memories and she had to struggle to focus on the task at hand. She reached the street where two of Royce's friends, Gerald Michaels and Stanley Grant, shared an apartment. They had been two of the five that awful night and they were the ones Rosalie had picked as her first victims. She walked to the door of their apartment and she was pleased to see the place in darkness.

She moved around to the side of the building and grinned when she saw a second story window open. She stealthily climbed up the side of the building and soundlessly slipped in through the window, her senses trained on the two men sleeping inside.

**XXX**

"Carlisle, I think we might have a problem," Edward murmured from where he was sitting on the couch reading the morning paper.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Two men were found murdered in their home yesterday," Edward told him.

"Why is that our problem?" Carlisle frowned.

"Their names are Stanley Grant and Gerald Michaels," Edward sighed. "They are two of the men that attacked Rosalie Hale."

"You think Rosalie is responsible for their deaths?" Carlisle asked.

"I hope not but it is a little too convenient isn't it?" Edward murmured.

"I guess it is," Carlisle agreed as Esme walked in the front door, her arms filled with fresh flowers from the nearby markets.

"There is a lot of talk at the market about the disappearance of Rosalie Hale," Esme announced as she dumped the flowers on a table. "The King family have put out a reward and apparently the Hale's are distraught. They had to sedate Lillian Hale and the two younger children have been sent to a grandmother. The older boy went away to join the army but rumour has it that he is on his way home. With Rosalie's disappearance and the deaths of two young men the night before last and another last night the gossips think there might be a serial killer on the loose."

"Oh no," Carlisle groaned. "Another death?"

"A boy named John Gregory was found dead this morning in the hotel near the King's Bank," Esme nodded.

"That's another of them," Edward sighed.

"Of who?" Esme frowned.

"The men who attacked Rosalie," Edward explained. "The three dead men were all there that night. There only remains one more and Royce King himself."

"You think she's killing all of them?" Esme gasped.

"It looks that way sweetheart," Carlisle sighed.

"What should we do?" Edward asked.

"I think we need to find her," Carlisle said finally. "I was the one that turned her, I am responsible if she has lost control."

"Is there any way to find out if she is feeding on them?" Esme whispered.

"I'll call some contacts from the hospital," Carlisle decided. "Maybe one of them has seen the coroner's reports."

"What happens if we cannot find her and control her?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi may step in," Carlisle sighed. "Right now she isn't too much of a threat but if she continues to make news headlines and kill people it won't take them long to notice. When I was with them they once went to England because one of our kind killed seven people in seven days and made the news everyday. On the eighth day an unreported death occurred, the vampire in question. We must rein Rosalie in before the Volturi come for her."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to lovably17, Sarah and yingyanggirl for your reviews. lovably17, sorry I didn't mention you in the list of the last chapter, because you sent your review through my inbox I replied directly to thank you. You should have a private thanks in your inbox. _

**XXX**

The next morning Rochester was abuzz with the news of another murder after the body of Keith Templeton, the fourth friend of Royce's, was found in an alley behind a local bar. Panic began to grow throughout the residents and it was into this climate that Jackson Hale returned.

Royce King was sure the murders of his friends were not coincidences and he wondered if the fact that it was that particular four meant it was something to do with what they had done to Rosalie. If he hadn't been at the Hale house pretending to be concerned about Rosalie's disappearance when they had received word that Jackson was on his way home he would have thought that Jackson was already home and somehow knew what had been done to his sister.

It also shocked Royce that Rosalie's body hadn't been discovered yet and finally he had been unable to stand it any longer and had gone back to the alley. He was surprised and horrified that her body was not there and he was beginning to wonder if she had somehow survived and was behind the murders of his friends.

Over the last day or two he felt like he had been followed and he was walking down the street, his eyes darting around nervously when he noticed Jackson Hale walking towards him.

"Jackson," he nodded abruptly.

"Royce," Jackson growled and stopped in front of him so he couldn't get past. "I've just been to see Vera."

"How is she?" Royce asked, and although it wasn't a warm day he felt the sweat beads starting to form on his face.

"Devastated," Jackson replied. "She was the last one to see Rosie the night she disappeared. She only had to walk three blocks, I don't understand it."

"Me either," Royce said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Jackson frowned. "You look pale and nervous."

"I'm fine," Royce lied. "Just worried about Rose."

"We all are," Jackson nodded and took a step back but then he glanced back at the other man. "You know I was talking to a friend of mine this morning at the train station. He said that the night Rosie disappeared he saw you drinking with your friends in Farthing Street. That's the route Rose would have taken to get home. Are you sure you didn't see her that night?"

"No I didn't," Royce stammered. "That wasn't that night, it must have been another night."

"Oh right," Jackson sighed although he knew the friend who had given him the information was reliable and trustworthy unlike the snake in front of him. "Well, we'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay," Royce mumbled and quickly shoved past Jackson and raced off down the street but as he turned the corner he risked a glance back and Jackson was still standing in the same place, watching Royce with a frown on his face.

The murders, together with Jackson's return, had Royce spooked and by that afternoon he had checked into a hotel near the bank and hired two security guards to watch the door to his suite. As the dark descended he began to drink from a bottle of whisky and he vowed not to leave the room until the murderer was caught and Jackson Hale returned to North Carolina.

**XXX**

Rosalie spent the day in the forest on the outskirts of Rochester and she made sure she hunted plenty of animals so that Royce's blood wouldn't appeal to her in the slightest. As the night came she knew what she had to do and she moved into the town quickly. She went to Royce's apartment first but there was no answer and then she went downtown and checked the bank.

He was nowhere to be found and Rosalie was beginning to get angry as she strolled past a hotel. She paused as she recognised the name as a hotel Royce had mentioned holding meeting in. With a smirk to herself she turned and walked into the lobby and she hurried to the reception desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if Royce King the Second has a reservation here this evening?" she asked politely, giving the young man behind the counter her most dazzling smile.

"Umm, yes he does," the man stammered, totally forgetting the manager's order that Royce had insisted no one was to be told he was there.

"What room?" Rosalie demanded.

"I'm not supposed to give out that information," the man whimpered.

"If you could tell me I would be very, very grateful," Rosalie whispered seductively as she leaned over the counter towards the man.

"I guess it can't hurt," the man nodded and glanced at the reservation book. "He is in suite 901."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled, her seductive voice still in place and she turned and walked quickly back out of the hotel.

Once she reached the streets she kept her eyes alert as she walked past the store windows and just down the block she found the exact store she was looking for. She glanced around and when she was sure there was no one watching her she bent down quickly and grabbed a rock from the street and tossed it towards the window.

She stepped quickly through the shards of glass and into the store window and moved quickly to the rack of wedding dresses near the front door. Her eyes landed on one that was a long, traditional dress with a matching veil and she grinned as she realised it looked a lot like the dress that was sitting in her mother's wardrobe waiting for the wedding day Rosalie would never have now.

"Perfect," she whispered as she snatched the dress from the rack. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a garment bag and quickly put the dress in the bag before turning and walking out of the store.

She hurried back to the hotel and flashed the reception guy another dazzling smile as she strode across the lobby and she quickly got into the elevator and ascended to the ninth floor. Once she stepped into the deserted hallway she made her way to the cleaner's closet and slipped inside and quickly changed into the wedding dress.

She left her clothes on the floor there and she slipped from the room and walked down to the room Royce was booked into. As she approached the room the two guards by the door looked up at her but it was obvious they didn't see a mere woman as a threat.

"Ma'am, are you lost?" once of them asked as she approached them and she noticed he was looking at the wedding dress she had on.

"Not at all," Rosalie smirked. "I am exactly where I am meant to be."

She reached out quickly and grabbed him, snapping his neck before his companion even realised something was amiss. The other man's eyes went wide but Rosalie quickly lunged for him and made short work of him too.

As she dropped him to the floor she had the fleeting idea of drinking their blood but it past quickly as she realised all that lay between her and Royce was one strong hotel door that would be nothing for her immense strength.

She walked quickly over to the door and although she knew she was capable of breaking through it in a single blow she decided to play with Royce a little. She lifted her hand and began to bang loudly on the door and she grinned to herself when she heard him whimper inside.

His whimpers sent a shiver of anticipation through her and she couldn't stand it any longer and she reached forward and shoved the doors with all her might, causing them to rip from their hinges and slam open.

"Hello Royce!" she murmured huskily as she stepped over the splintered wood and walked into the room.

"You!" Royce screamed as he backed towards the corner of the room. "I knew it!"

"I hoped you would," Rosalie smirked. "What you animals did to me was unforgivable. Now it is time for you to pay for your sins."

"What are you?" Royce gasped as he took in the change in her voice and the deep red of her eyes for the first time.

"I am what you made me," Rosalie hissed. "A monster, a thing of nightmares and horror stories. It was you that made me this way and now you will pay."

Royce let out a scream but Rosalie was merciless as she descended on him and grabbed him, eager to begin to make him pay for what he had done to her.

**XXX**

"Carlisle, Rosalie has struck again," Esme whispered fearfully. "Royce King and two of his security guards were found butchered in his hotel room early this morning."

"Maybe now she will stop," Edward murmured. "He was the last of the savages that attacked her."

"I feel responsible for the deaths of these men," Carlisle sighed and noticed Esme looking at him in confusion. "It's not that I don't understand Rosalie's motivation but they were still humans."

"Barely," Edward hissed as he remembered what he had seen in Rosalie's mind the night she was turned.

"Still, I created her," Carlisle sighed. "And now I must find her and bring her under control. If she keeps killing the way she has been then we risk the Volturi coming to Rochester, which is something we must avoid."

"Of course," Esme nodded.

"I will go out this evening to look for her, and every evening until I find her," Carlisle decided and Esme shared a worried look with Edward but they both knew that Carlisle's conscience would not allow him to do anything less.

**XXX**

For nearly three weeks Carlisle searched nightly for Rosalie without any luck. He was beginning to think that maybe she had left the area since there was no sign of her and the murders had stopped in Rochester. He was roaming through the forest, not holding much hope of finding her when suddenly his nostrils filled with the familiar smell of her scent.

"Rosalie?" he called out softly as he moved carefully towards where he could sense her.

"Go away!" Rosalie snapped and Carlisle sighed as he heard the pain in her voice.

"If that is really what you want I will do it," Carlisle murmured as he stepped out of the trees and he saw her sitting by the side of a lake, her knees tucked up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. "But Rosalie, I would much rather help you."

"Help me?" Rosalie hissed. "You turned me into a monster! I could have had everything. I had my family, I was getting married. I was going to get my beautiful babies and now I've lost it all. I don't want to be a vampire, I don't want to be a monster. I want my life back!" She let out a wail as she finished and then buried her face on her knees and began to dry sob and Carlisle walked over and carefully sat down beside her.

"Rosalie?" he whispered.

"I want my life back," Rosalie sobbed and turned and threw herself into his arms and he was a little taken aback before he moved his arms around her and drew her close.

"I know," Carlisle murmured. "I wish there had been another way, I really do. I was trying to save your life."

"I know," Rosalie sniffed and looked up at him sadly. "I don't really blame you, it was them. I just expected to feel better once they were all dead and I don't. I don't have anyone anymore and I don't want to be alone."

"You don't need to be alone Rosalie," Carlisle assured her, his arms still wrapped securely around her. "Esme and I would love to have you as part of our family."

"And Edward?" Rosalie prodded.

"I'm sure Edward will learn to love you too," Carlisle smiled. "We would all be honoured if you would join our family."

"I'd like that," Rosalie whispered.

"Good," Carlisle smiled and stood up before offering her his hand again. "Let's get you home then."

Rosalie looked at his hand for a moment and then she placed hers into it and he helped her to her feet and put his arm around her shoulders as he led her back to the house.

**XXX**

When Carlisle walked into the house with Rosalie beside him Esme gasped and jumped to her feet and rushed over to them.

"Oh I am so glad to see you sweetheart," Esme whispered and before Rosalie could react Esme had thrown her arms around the younger woman and hugged her.

"Rosalie has agreed to join our family," Carlisle announced happily.

"If that's okay," Rosalie added.

"Of course it is okay," Esme grinned as she smiled at her tenderly. "I always wanted a daughter. Not that I don't love Edward but a mother-daughter relationship is more special, don't you think?"

"Yes," Rosalie smiled, a little in awe with the kindness Esme was showing her.

"We should get you settled in your own room," Esme announced.

"But I don't need to sleep now," Rosalie smirked.

"That doesn't matter," Esme smiled. "Every young lady should have plenty of space for privacy. I'll give you one of the guest rooms now and we can decorate it how you want."

"Thank you," Rosalie grinned.

"You're very welcome darling," Esme assured her and raced off upstairs to organise a room for Rosalie.

"I'll just go up and see if she needs any help," Carlisle murmured and followed Esme upstairs and once they were alone Rosalie turned and looked at Edward.

"I can't believe this," Edward muttered. "Rosalie Hale as part of the Cullen family."

"You don't want me here," Rosalie stated sourly.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Edward shrugged. "Carlisle is the leader of the family. He wants you here so it is here you shall stay."

"But you don't want me here?" Rosalie said, this time as a question.

"Not particularly," Edward sighed. "I knew the human you, Esme and Carlisle didn't. You were stuck up and spoilt and nothing I have seen since you were turned suggests anything has changed."

"I'll stay out of your way," Rosalie murmured.

"That would be good," Edward nodded. "Carlisle and Esme have this notion that the reason you came to this family is to become my soul mate, I couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck with you for eternity."

"The feeling is mutual," Rosalie hissed.

"Edward, Rosalie, that is enough," Esme chided as she came down the stairs and it was obvious she had heard most of their conversation. "You are brother and sister now, if nothing else, I expect you both to be courteous to each other."

"I already have a brother, Jackson," Rosalie sighed. "Edward is nothing like him."

"Okay," Esme murmured, seeing that integrating the family was going to take some time. "I have a room for you, would you like to see it?"

"Yes I would," Rosalie smiled and she let Esme led her upstairs to her new room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to lovably17, Sarah, yingyanggirl, xxtwilightx and Jessie Alice for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Once Rosalie was settled in her room Esme sat in the living room with her and they began to make some designs for her new room. Rosalie was absolutely stunned at the care and detail Esme put into the drawings she made and she was feeling very loved by all the attention. On the other side of the room Edward was sitting at the piano playing a solemn tune and it wasn't until Esme suggested a shopping trip that he stopped playing.

"Do you really think that's a good idea yet?" he asked softly.

"Rose has been around humans with no problems," Esme smiled. "I'm sure she'll do fine."

"Maybe you should wait for Carlisle to come home from the hospital?" Edward suggested.

"I can handle it," Rosalie snapped.

"I'll be with her," Esme added.

"But will you be able to stop her if she slips?" Edward asked pointedly.

"She isn't going to slip," Esme said surely. "I trust her."

"I wouldn't," Edward grumbled. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him but stopped quickly when Esme gave her a sad, begging look and she flashed a smile at her new mother. Esme's mood seemed to lift as soon as she did and they both got up and hurried upstairs to get ready for their first shopping trip as mother and daughter.

When they were ready Esme let Edward know they were leaving and they walked out of the house and into the forest. They broke into a run together and Rosalie enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past her as she ran with Esme. They soon reached the outskirts of Rochester and they slowed to a human pace as they stepped out of the trees.

They moved onto the streets and Esme stepped closer to Rosalie in silent support as the people began to move around them. The light drizzling rain ensured no one saw them for what they really were and Esme kept her coat tucked firmly around her body as they walked through the crowds. As they reached the main shopping district Esme grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her to a stop and then she got something out of her bag and held her hand out to Rosalie.

"Put these on," Esme whispered and Rosalie realised it was a pair of rose tinted glasses. "They'll hide the red of your eyes."

"Oh, of course," Rosalie nodded and quickly slipped the glasses on. Once she had her eyes covered Esme led her into the first store and they began to collect up things that would make Rosalie's room more comfortable.

**XXX**

Esme and Rosalie had been shopping for nearly three hours and were laden down with bags as they moved through the busy streets.

"What next?" Rosalie grinned as they walked together quickly.

"I want to get some material to make curtains for your room," Esme told her. "What is your favourite colour?"

"Red," Rosalie answered and Esme looked at her and giggled.

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"The colour of blood," Esme whispered.

"Oh!" Rosalie gasped and then she started laughing too.

"Rose? Hey Rosie!" a voice called out suddenly and Esme and Rosalie both stopped cold. They turned towards the voice and Rosalie let out a groan as Esme's eyes went wide when she saw a human man shoving through the crowd in a desperate attempt to get to them.

"Oh no!" Rosalie gasped.

"Who is he?" Esme asked quickly.

"My brother," Rosalie whispered as her eyes locked with Jackson's. "He is supposed to be in North Carolina."

"We need to get out of here, now," Esme said and grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her through the crowds as quickly as she dared.

"Rose, hey Rose, wait!" Jackson yelled out, still pursuing them. "Mrs. Cullen, stop!"

"He recognises you," Rosalie gasped.

"Keep moving Rose," Esme murmured and kept a firm grip on Rosalie's arm. Rosalie turned back to look at Jackson and her heart broke at the desperation on his face as he fought through the crowds in an effort to catch up with them. As soon as they turned a corner Esme dropped the bags she was carrying and grabbed Rosalie firmly by both arms.

"I am sorry sweetheart but we must run from him," she told her. "He must not know what you are. This is part of the hardest bit about becoming one of us, turning our backs on those we loved."

"But he's my brother," Rosalie gasped.

"I know sweetheart," Esme sighed. "But trust me, he cannot know what you are. It is dangerous for us but it is even more dangerous for him. If you love him you need to do this. Now come on, we must run."

Rosalie seemed to be frozen in shock but when Esme tugged her hand she broke into a run with her and they raced through the deserted alleys at such a speed that a human wouldn't even be able to see them. Esme kept a firm grip on Rosalie's hand until they reached the forest on the outskirts of Rochester. Once they were in the forest they began to run even faster, both of them eager to get back to the safety of the Cullen house.

**XXX**

As soon as Esme and Rosalie burst through the front door they were confronted by Edward and Carlisle. Esme moved straight to Carlisle's side and his arm instantly went around her shoulders.

"Carlisle, we…" Esme started but Carlisle cut her off.

"Yes I know," he nodded. "Edward read it."

"I am so sorry," Esme gasped. "I knew she could handle the thirst, I didn't think about someone she knew recognising her."

"It is alright my love," Carlisle assured her and turned to look at Rosalie. "Are you both okay?"

"I'm okay," Rosalie mumbled although she knew she would never forget the desperation on Jackson's face.

"He recognised Esme too," Edward sighed. "He might be on his way here, now."

"Oh no, he did," Esme gasped.

"We need to move," Carlisle decided quickly. "I don't think we have very long. Grab any of the heirlooms and special things you need, don't worry about the rest. We leave in ten minutes."

Edward, Esme and Carlisle rushed off to gather their things and Rosalie let out a sigh and sank down onto the couch, not having anything in the house that she needed to take with her.

**XXX**

Ten minutes later Carlisle returned to the room and he gave Rosalie a sad smile as he set down a carry bag and his medical bag by the door. Esme walked into the room behind him and put a larger bag with his things and Rosalie got up and walked over to them.

"I am so sorry I caused all this," she whispered.

"Nonsense," Esme snapped lightly. "It isn't your fault. I should have thought of it."

"I assumed we might need to move once you were turned anyway," Carlisle added. "It is part of who we are Rose. We need to move every few years so the humans don't become suspicious. Sometimes it happens quite abruptly like today, other times it's just a decision to move on. There is never any blame placed when it happens. It is part of being a Cullen."

"Where will we go?" Rosalie whispered, having never been out of Rochester before.

"Esme has organised us a home in Signal Mountain in Tennessee," Carlisle told her. "It's a small town near the mountains. We will be able to hunt freely there. We often have our next home ready in case something like this happens. Once we get there you can settle into our way of life more and you'll feel better, I promise."

"I hope so," Rosalie sighed.

"We should get going," Esme whispered.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "Esme and I will get our things in the car. Have a look around and make sure there is nothing you want to take and meet us out there in a few minutes."

Rosalie nodded her head and watched as Carlisle and Esme gathered up their things and waited until they had walked out of the room before she got to her feet. She walked over to the piano and ran her hand softly over the keys, deep in thought, and she was still standing there when Edward walked into the room.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he sighed when he saw her. "And thanks to you, I have to leave it behind."

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered.

"No you aren't," Edward snapped. "Someone like you isn't sorry for anything. Everything is always about you."

"I didn't want this to happen!" Rosalie hissed. "I didn't want any of this to happen!"

"Poor spoilt Rosalie," Edward smirked. "Are you going to throw a tantrum now?"

"No!' Rosalie snapped. "I was just trying to be nice by apologising but you know what, stuff you Edward!"

"Now there's the Rosalie Hale I know," Edward laughed.

"Yeah well, you're stuck with me for eternity now," Rosalie hissed. "Deal with it!" She turned on her heel and flounced out of the room and Edward rolled his eyes and followed her out to the garage.

**XXX**

_**1935**_

Rosalie moved through the forest, her senses trained as she searched for her next meal, but even though she was hunting she could still feel her anger at Edward surging through her. They had lived in Signal Mountain for nearly two years since they had fled Rochester but nothing had really changed between herself and Edward.

Carlisle tried to make excuses for him and Esme just looked sad every time Edward and Rosalie clashed but Rosalie was getting sick of his attitude. She loved Carlisle and Esme but she was starting to wonder if it would be better for them all if she left the family.

The scent of blood suddenly filled her nostrils at the same time that the roar of a bear filled her ears. Her head snapped towards the sound at the same moment that she realised the blood wasn't animal but human. Before she had even thought about it she began to run in the direction of the noise and when she got to a clearing she saw a bear holding down a struggling human as it attacked him.

Rosalie stopped for a moment and she couldn't help but admire the toned, tanned man that was being mauled, his shirt already ripped to shreds, exposing his muscled chest. Even though he was concentrating on the fight for his life his head moved slightly and his eyes locked on her. She gasped at the look of terror in his eyes and she felt like time stood still as she looked at him.

He let out a scream as he turned his attention back to his struggle with the bear, a struggle he was losing desperately. In a split second Rosalie noticed everything about him- his gorgeous body, his deep eyes, the dimples in his cheeks and even the way his hair curled softly with sweat from his exertions. Something filled her deep inside, something warm, a warmth she would never have dreamed was possible in her cold, icy body.

The bear was moving in for the kill now and the human man was completely defenceless against his strength. Rosalie let out a roar of protest and the bear turned slightly towards her as she lunged towards it. She was aware of the man's wide eyed horror as she launched herself at the bear and it turned its attention to the vampire attacking him.

Rosalie moved quickly, making short work of the bear and after she had overpowered it she sank her sharp teeth into the soft skin of its neck. It gave a roar of protest but as she sucked the blood from its body it stumbled and fell to the forest floor. Rosalie was completely engrossed in her feeding and didn't notice the human still watching her in horror. When she was sated and the bear was dead she tore her lips from him and dropped his carcass to the ground and only then did she remember the human man observing her. She turned her attention to him and noticed he lay bleeding on the ground, his eyes still locked on her as his breath became ragged.

"What, who?" he stammered, his voice etched with pain.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you," she smiled softly as she moved carefully towards him. "What is your name?"

"Emmett," the man struggled to say.

"I am Rosalie," Rosalie smiled at him.

"Rose," Emmett whispered. "My saving angel."

"Very poetic," Rosalie smirked as she bent down beside him. She could smell the blood gushing from him but it wasn't until she was close that she realised how badly injured he was.

"You need a doctor," Rosalie whispered when she saw his injuries.

"Why, I have my angel," Emmett gasped. "My Rose." He smiled at her then and his dimples intensified and again Rosalie felt the warmth spread through her body. Her eyes locked with his for a moment and then his eye lids began to flutter.

"No, stay with me!" Rosalie begged desperately.

"My Rose," Emmett whispered and then his eyes closed and Rosalie could hear his heartbeat starting to fade.

"No!' Rosalie screamed and grabbed him and pulled him into her arms. "Emmett, no please, don't die!" She shook him desperately but his limp body didn't respond and she let out a cry of anguish.

"No!" she dry sobbed again and she quickly gathered him in her arms and in one fluid movement jumped to her feet and carried him and she began to run in the direction of the Cullen house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to Sarah, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl, Aylax, Jessie Alice, lovably17, singbling and ellelady for your reviews. No Sarah, I don't like my reviewers dying from suspense and I'm so sorry this one took so long. My beta had it over Christmas and only got it back to me today. Hope you all enjoy it._

**XXX**

"_Edward, get Carlisle_!" Rosalie screamed in her head over and over as she raced towards the house, barely noticing the weight of the man lying unconscious in her arms. He hadn't stirred since she had lifted him back in the forest and the only sign he was still alive was the slight drum of his fading heart beat.

Back at the house Edward was sitting playing the piano for Carlisle and Esme when he stopped mid-song and his head snapped towards the direction Rosalie was coming from.

"That stupid girl!" he hissed angrily.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme gasped as she looked at Carlisle worriedly.

"Rosalie," Edward sighed.

"Has she slipped?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"No, she is bringing an injured human home with her," Edward told them. "She is telling me to get you ready."

"I will be," Carlisle nodded and quickly jumped up and raced into his study to get his medical bag and supplies.

"Why?" Esme whispered.

"With Rosalie, who knows," Edward shrugged although he could see in her thoughts that she already cared for the man she was carrying.

A few moments later the front door slammed open and Rosalie rushed through, the smell of the blood from the human filling the room.

"Oh," Esme gasped and jumped up and quickly move to the kitchen doorway and away from the stench. Edward got up and followed her and he put his arm around Esme's shoulders as they watched Rosalie walk into the living room and carefully set the human on the couch.

"Carlisle, help him!" Rosalie screamed and Carlisle quickly rushed back into the room.

"What happened to him?" Carlisle asked quickly as he knelt by the man's side.

"A bear was attacking him," Rosalie replied. "I stopped it and killed it but it had already done so much damage. Can you help him?"

"His injuries look serious," Carlisle said gravely. "I'll do my best Rose."

"You have to save him!" Rosalie gasped, her eyes drifting to Emmett's face. "Please, Carlisle."

"Let me work," Carlisle nodded and Rosalie sat back and watched as Carlisle began to tend to Emmett.

**XXX**

For nearly an hour Rosalie, Esme, and Edward stood frozen as they watched Carlisle work on the injured human. They were all aware of Emmett's heartbeat skipping and fading and finally Carlisle turned to look at Rosalie sadly.

"There is nothing more I can do," he whispered. "He has lost too much blood."

"No!" Rosalie gasped and raced over to drop to her knees by Emmett's side.

"Rose, what is your attachment to this human?" Carlisle frowned. "Did you know him in your human life?"

"No," Rosalie whispered. "When I saw him I just knew I had to save him. I don't know why, it was just a feeling. Like he was going to be so important in my life."

"I have had that experience before," Carlisle murmured and looked over at Esme softly. "You care about him don't you?"

"I do," Rosalie nodded.

"It is too late to save his life," Carlisle sighed. "But if you feel so strongly about it I can help you. Rose, would you like me to turn him?"

"Please!" Rosalie begged. "Yes, please. Turn him, save him."

"I will," Carlisle promised with a smile. "Now, go stand with Edward and Esme. You cannot be too close while I do this."

Rosalie nodded her head and without another word she got to her feet and drifted over to stand beside Esme. She watched as Carlisle reached over and carefully took Emmett's head in his hands and lowered his lips to his neck. She heard Carlisle's sharp teeth sink into Emmett's soft flesh and when the human's eyes snapped open and he let out a scream Rosalie wanted to rush over and console him. Esme reached over and took her hand and squeezed it and Rosalie watched in agony as Emmett struggled against Carlisle as he fed.

**XXX**

Esme walked into the room and sighed when she saw Rosalie sitting on the floor by Emmett's side, her hand tightly gripping the unconscious man's hand.

"Rose, you should go hunt," Esme said softly.

"Later," Rosalie murmured.

"Rose, it's been nearly three days," Esme sighed. "He will waken soon and if you want to help him you will need all your strength."

"I fed on the bear that killed him," Rosalie argued, her eyes still locked on Emmett. "I am fine. I am barely feeling the thirst at all."

"Okay," Esme whispered. "You care for him a great deal don't you?"

"I do," Rosalie nodded. "It was strange Esme. As soon as I saw him I knew he was the person I was going to spend eternity with."

"That isn't strange," Esme smiled. "Carlisle said the same thing about me and when I opened my eyes for the first time even though the thirst was driving me mad as soon as I saw Carlisle I knew he was my soul mate."

"And you think that is what Emmett will be for me?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so," Esme nodded. A light moan filled the air and both their eyes snapped back to Emmett and Rosalie gasped when he let out another moan and his eyelids began to flutter.

"Rose, move!" Esme said quickly. "A wakening newborn is dangerous and strong. He is a large man, he could kill you easily."

"Kill me?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Rose, I am serious, move!" Esme hissed and the terror in her normally calm voice was enough for Rosalie to jump to her feet. They both backed away from Emmett as Esme took Rosalie's arm and began to call for Carlisle.

Carlisle and Edward were already rushing into the room, Edward having seen that Emmett was awakening by the thoughts coming from the women, and Edward stopped in front of Esme and Rosalie while Carlisle took a careful step towards Emmett. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he bolted upright in one movement and his deep red eyes scanned the room quickly before coming to rest on Carlisle.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"You were attacked by a bear, you were injured," Carlisle explained quickly. "My daughter brought you home to me." Emmett tilted his head to the side for a moment and then he took in a sharp breath as his eyes darted around the room again.

"I feel, I don't know, different," he murmured.

"You are," Carlisle nodded, taking another tentative step closer to him. "You lost too much blood. I had to turn you. You are now a vampire. The burn in your throat is the thirst for blood. My family and I sustain ourselves on animal blood."

"Are you serious?" Emmett gasped.

"I am," Carlisle nodded. "I know it is a lot to take in but we will all help you."

"I'm a vampire? For real?" Emmett grinned. "Cool." Esme and Rosalie chuckled behind them and even Carlisle managed a small smile.

"That isn't quite the reaction I am used to from people I turn," Carlisle admitted.

"I feel invincible," Emmett smirked. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Fun is hardly the word for it," Edward muttered under his breath, causing Emmett's attention to focus on him and then the women beside him. Suddenly Emmett's face broke into a huge grin again and he took a step towards them although Carlisle stepped up to block his path to the women.

"My angel," Emmett grinned. "My Rose."

"You remember that?" Rosalie smiled.

"Of course I do," Emmett smirked. "You saved my life."

"I just brought you home to Carlisle," Rosalie shrugged.

"And fought off the biggest bear I have ever seen in my life," Emmett laughed. "I'm impressed."

"You'll be able to do the same thing now," Rosalie smiled at him.

"Speaking of which, Edward and I should take Emmett to hunt," Carlisle added. "You will be thirsty."

"I love hunting," Emmett grinned.

"This is hunting you have never experienced before," Carlisle smiled.

"I'm up for it, let's go," Emmett smirked and began to move impatiently.

"We can talk more when we return," Carlisle nodded and glanced at Esme and Rosalie before leading Emmett from the house. Edward just rolled his eyes and followed them quickly and once they were alone Esme flashed Rosalie a smile and she was pleased to see that for the first time since her own turning Rosalie's eyes glowed with happiness.

**XXX**

When the men returned to the house hours later Rosalie was sitting in the living room and as soon as they entered the room Emmett walked over and flopped down beside Rosalie.

"That was so cool," he grinned. "Next time you have to come. I want to see you down a grizzly again. It was awesome seeing a chick do that."

"A chick?" Rosalie smirked as she raised a brow at him.

"No offense," Emmett shrugged. "It was pretty out there, you have to admit."

"Yeah I suppose it was," Rosalie nodded.

"Rose, are you right with Emmett for a while if I go check on Esme?" Carlisle asked as Edward slunk into the house and disappeared upstairs.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Rosalie assured him as she glanced at the man beside her, a cocky smirk on his face as he rested back on the sofa like he didn't have a care in the world. Carlisle left the room and once they were alone Rosalie looked back and laughed when she saw Emmett was still grinning at her.

"You are one of the happiest people I have ever met," she admitted.

"Why waste time being sad and angry," Emmett shrugged. "Life is for living, not moping around and dwelling in the past."

"I guess that's true," Rosalie smiled.

"Carlisle told me a little more about everything while we were in the forest," Emmett told her. "He told me a little bit more about what we are and how you all live here. He invited me to live here as one of you. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course it is," Rosalie assured him. "It isn't really up to me anyway. It's between you and Carlisle."

"You should have a say though," Emmett argued. "If you didn't want me here I would leave."

"I don't want you leaving," Rosalie gasped.

"Then I will stay," Emmett grinned.

"Good," Rosalie smiled.

"Carlisle said that even though he turned me you were the one that brought me to him," Emmett added. "That it was you that saved my life and made the decision to turn me."

"It was," Rosalie nodded. "Are you angry at me?"

"Not at all," Emmett smirked. "This is the best thing that ever happened. I owe you a huge thank you. So thanks. I appreciate it Rosie, really I do." Rosalie felt the heat she had experienced when she first lay eyes on him fill her again and she offered him a shy smile as it flooded her body.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

**XXX**

A few days later Emmett was sitting in the living room playing chess with Edward when Rosalie walked into the room. She had just been out hunting and Edward looked up and started laughing when he saw her appearance.

"Rose, you have leaves in your hair," he smirked. "And your dress is torn."

"Damn deer thought he could hide in the shrubs," Rosalie shrugged.

"I never thought I would see the great Rosalie Hale looking so dishevelled," Edward teased. "What would people think?"

"Get over it Edward," Rosalie hissed and she noticed Emmett was looking between them with a frown.

"I think she looks pretty," Emmett said quickly. "It doesn't matter what she wears."

"That's our Rose," Edward nodded. "Pretty on the outside, nothing much on the inside."

"You can talk," Rosalie growled as she glared at him. "All you do is play your stupid piano. You have been this way a lot longer than me. You'd think by now you'd have found something worthwhile to do with your time."

"Like what?" Edward smirked. "Shop? Do my hair? Not all of us are as vain and selfish as you Rosalie. Even Emmett's turning was all about you."

"It was not!" Rosalie hissed.

"Oh really?" Edward laughed. "I see your thoughts Rose, remember? It wasn't about the fact that he was hurt or that he could die. You liked him and didn't want to lose him so you had Carlisle turn him into one of us so you got what you wanted. Did you even think about whether he wanted this life or not? It is so typical of you Rosalie, you only cared about what you wanted!"

"I cared!" Rosalie gasped, the pain of Edward's words obvious on her face.

"About you, it's always about you Rosalie," Edward sighed.

"No, I…" Rosalie started but her words were cut off as Emmett lunged past her and straight at Edward, grabbing him by the throat before the two men flew through the air and slammed into the wall.

"Don't speak to Rose that way!" Emmett snarled as he held Edward by the throat and glared at him and Rosalie watched on in horror.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to lovably17, Jessie Alice, yingyanggirl, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Sarah, EsmeRoseAlice, Ashley rheanna, GammPhiBetaGirl, Linsabelle for your reviews. _

_Just so you're warned, I may not update any of my stories for a couple of weeks now. My hubby and I are going away on holidays and I don't think I'll have internet access. I have updated Bitter Sunrise tonight too and I'll try to update The Pact before I go in the morning. I promise I am not forgetting this or discontinuing it. I will update as soon as I get back. _

**XXX**

"Emmett, let him go, please!" Rosalie gasped and raced over to them and grabbed Emmett's arm as she attempted to pull him back but with his newborn strength he was too strong for her.

"Emmett, Edward, break it up, now!" Carlisle said firmly and Rosalie turned and watched in relief as Carlisle rushed into the room and over to them. He put an arm on each of their shoulders and pushed them apart and Emmett let go of Edward and took a step back.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Carlisle asked softly.

"He just attacked me," Edward murmured as he glared at Emmett.

"Emmett?" Carlisle sighed. "Why? Why would you attack your brother?"

"He was disrespectful to Rosie," Emmett snapped. "I am an easy going guy but no one will get away with disrespecting Rose when I'm around."

"Emmett, it's okay," Rosalie sighed. "It's just how Edward and I are."

"Well it stops now I'm here," Emmett growled.

"I'm sure Edward didn't mean whatever he said," Carlisle sighed. "Violence is not a way of solving our problems in this family. If you have an issue with him then we discuss it but physicality will not be tolerated."

"I'm sorry Carlisle," Emmett murmured. "I could not stand by while Rose while verbally attacked."

"Your apology is accepted," Carlisle smiled at him. "Please try and restrain yourself in the future. And Edward? I hope this serves as a lesson to you that you cannot continue to treat Rosalie the way you do. You two have been brother and sister for two years, you must learn to love and respect each other."

"I'll try," Edward mumbled.

"Me too," Rosalie nodded.

"Good," Carlisle smiled and turned and walked out of the room and Edward let out a long sigh before turning and following him. Rosalie stood still for a moment and then looked over at Emmett and she couldn't help but smile when he gave her a goofy grin.

"You know, you didn't have to do that?" she smirked. "I can handle Edward."

"I'm sure you can," Emmett grinned. "But I didn't like him talking to you like that. You saved my life, it's the least I could do."

"Well thank you," Rosalie smiled.

"You're welcome," Emmett smirked.

**XXX**

Two days later Carlisle called a family meeting and once everyone was gathered in the living room he looked carefully around his growing family.

"If this is about the other day it won't happen again," Emmett said before Carlisle even had a chance to speak.

"It isn't about that but I am relieved to hear that," Carlisle smiled. "I wanted to speak to you all about the possibility of moving."

"Moving?" Emmett echoed.

"Again?" Rosalie sighed.

"It isn't as urgent as when we left Rochester," Carlisle explained. "But I think for safety we need to leave the area. We don't want what happened in Rochester to happen here again."

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"A member of Rosalie's human family recognised her," Esme explained quickly. "We had to leave very fast. We couldn't take anything with us."

"This way we can pack up everything and take our time," Carlisle added. "I think it's the best way."

"Where would we move to?" Emmett asked with interest.

"We are still working that out," Esme answered. "I've done some research and Carlisle and I have narrowed it down to a few places. If you are all in agreement about moving we could have an answer for you by the end of the week."

"I think it's a good idea," Edward nodded.

"Me too," Rosalie agreed.

"I'll be in it," Emmett nodded and Carlisle turned and smiled at his wife.

"That's settled then," he announced. "Esme and I will finalise everything and let you know where we decide on."

**XXX**

Two days later Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were sitting in the living room while the two men played chess and Rosalie watched on when Carlisle walked into the room.

"Esme has found us the perfect new home," he announced and three sets of eyes instantly snapped to him eagerly. "A small town in Washington state, Hoquiam. It's just south of a huge national park and ranges. We'll be able to hunt freely and undetected."

"It sounds fantastic," Rosalie smiled.

"We can hunt as much as we want there?" Emmett grinned.

"As much as you want," Carlisle nodded.

"What are we waiting for then," Emmett smirked enthusiastically.

"Well I thought we'd give it a couple of weeks," Carlisle laughed. "We need to pack up the house and I'll have to give notice at the hospital and finish up there."

"We'll help Esme pack the house," Edward offered.

"Good, I'll let her know," Carlisle nodded.

**XXX**

Two weeks later everything was finalised and Carlisle had given his notice at the hospital while the others had packed up the house and they were on their way to Hoquiam. When they arrived they were amazed at the gorgeous home Esme had found for them and they all quickly settled in and got unpacked.

Emmett hadn't accumulated many belongings in the short time he had been with the Cullens and he was one of the first to finish unpacking. When he was done he walked down the second floor hallway and knocked on the door at the end and Rosalie opened it with a smile.

"I'm all done," Emmett grinned.

"You're kidding?" Rosalie laughed. "Even with our speed I'm barely half done."

"I thought I could help you," Emmett smiled. "If you want me to?"

"That would be great," Rosalie nodded and stepped back to let him into her room. She had already set out the furniture and only had boxes and suitcases left to unpack and he immediately walked over to the pile.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"The four big boxes just need to go in the back of the closet," Rosalie told him. "You can do that while I unpack my clothes."

Emmett nodded his head and Rosalie grabbed a suitcase and threw it onto the bed as he walked over to the boxes. She watched as he picked two of the large, heavy boxes up like they were nothing and she grinned as she watched his arm muscles strain even though it was obvious he didn't struggle with them at all. He smirked at her as he disappeared into the closet with them and she let out a little sigh as she felt the familiar heat since Emmett had arrived once again flood her entire body.

"And these ones too?" Emmett asked as he walked back out of the closet and over to the other boxes.

"Yes please," Rosalie murmured, the effect of having him around still overwhelming her.

He seemed oblivious to it as he flashed her his trademark cheeky grin and walked over and grabbed the boxes and lifted them easily before disappearing back into the closet. Rosalie was still standing like a stone trying to get her emotions under control when there was another knock on the door and she quickly shook herself and called out.

"Yeah, come in," she yelled out.

"Rose, is Emmett in here?" Esme asked as she walked into the room.

"Right here," Emmett grinned as he bounded out of the closet again.

"Good," Esme smiled. "Carlisle wants to know if the two of you would like to come hunting with the rest of us. It's been a while since we all hunted and we thought it would be a good idea to check out the area."

"I'm in," Emmett smirked and turned and raced from the room and Esme shook her head as she laughed at him.

"Rose?" she prodded.

"Yeah, I'm in too," Rosalie nodded, a little more sedately than Emmett.

"Before we go," Esme murmured and turned and shut the door before walking over and sitting down on the bed. "Rose, do you need to talk?"

"About what?" Rosalie frowned.

"Emmett," Esme said in a low voice and patted the bed beside her.

"What about him?" Rosalie asked as she walked over and sat down beside Esme.

"The night you brought him home I was under the impression you were in love with him," Esme started. "But it has been weeks now and nothing seems to be happening with the two of you. Was I wrong, or is there something I can help with?"

"You weren't wrong," Rosalie sighed. "But nothing has happened. I have no idea if he feels the same way about me."

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Esme asked.

"No," Rosalie whispered. "I know Edward thinks I'm so pushy and selfish but I'm scared that Emmett will say he doesn't feel about me that way."

"I think you might be surprised," Esme smiled. "He idolises you Rose. His face lights up whenever you walk into a room."

"He's just happy cause I saved his life," Rosalie shrugged.

"No, it's more than that," Esme said surely. "You should talk to him sweetheart. Tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rosalie whispered.

"Then you know," Esme smiled. "What do you really have to lose?"

"Nothing I guess," Rosalie sighed.

"Exactly," Esme grinned, although she was quietly confident that Emmett loved Rosalie as much as she did him. "Now come on, the men are waiting for us." Rosalie nodded her head and the two women got up and Esme linked arms with Rosalie as they walked downstairs together.

**XXX**

The Cullens raced through the forest of the Olympic Range, Emmett and Edward in the lead racing each other, with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie following them as they laughed at their competitive antics. The scent of a herd of deer suddenly filled all their nostrils and Emmett turned and grinned at Edward.

"Race you Eddie!" he smirked and turned and bolted off in the direction of the herd.

"It's Edward!" Edward groaned but followed after his new brother and quickly gained on him.

The rest of the family followed after them and by the time they caught up with them Edward and Emmett had both caught a deer each and were feeding. The rest of the herd had disappeared and Carlisle stayed back with Rosalie and Esme, not wanting them to get close while the others were feeding. Just as they were finishing up Rosalie caught an unpleasant scent and her head snapped to the direction of its source as her nose crinkled.

"What is that?" she murmured.

"It smells awful," Esme gasped.

"I've only ever smelt something that bad once before," Carlisle whispered.

"What was it?" Edward asked and Carlisle realised both Edward and Emmett had smelt it too and joined the family.

"Werewolf," Carlisle said quickly. "Years ago in Europe when I was with the Volturi."

"Werewolves?" Emmett frowned.

"They are real?" Rosalie gasped.

"I thought they were extinct," Carlisle sighed. "Caius hunted them for years. I thought he had eradicated them all."

"The smell is getting stronger," Esme whispered as she stepped closer to Carlisle in fear. Carlisle quickly put his arm around Esme's shoulders and Emmett stepped protectively in front of Rosalie as they all began to scan the forest.

"There," Edward hissed and moments later three giant looking wolves stepped through the trees, growling at them.

"Are they werewolves?" Rosalie gasped in horror.

"I don't think so," Carlisle whispered and gently pushed Esme towards Edward and then took a tentative step towards the wolves.

"Carlisle, be careful," Esme whimpered behind him.

"Greetings friends," Carlisle said in a calm voice. "We mean you no harm. Are you able to communicate with us?" The wolves just snarled in response and Edward leaned towards Carlisle.

"They are speaking to each other in their minds," he told him quickly. "I can see their thoughts though. They aren't werewolves, they are human men who shift into wolf form to protect their people. They are discussing whether one should shift back to communicate with you."

"I promise no harm will come to you from us," Carlisle assured the wolves. The wolves looked at each other for a moment and then one of them turned and disappeared back into the trees.

"Edward?" Carlisle whispered.

"He is reverting to his human form," Edward nodded. A few moments later a man walked out of the trees and Carlisle offered him a smile. He was an older Indian man dressed only in a pair of tattered pants, the waist held up by a piece of fraying rope. He walked between the other two wolves and stopped a few paces in front of them.

"I am Ephraim Black," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. "Who are you?"

"I am Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle introduced himself. "This is my family. Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

"What is your purpose on our land?" Ephraim demanded.

"We are hunting," Carlisle answered and immediately the two wolves began to snarl and growl in his direction.

"That is impossible," Ephraim said angrily. "We know what you are, we have met your kind before. We have fought your kind before and we have killed them. We will not allow you to hunt our tribe."

"We don't feed on humans," Carlisle said quickly. "My family exists solely on the blood of animals."

"The proof is right here," Edward added and pointed to the two deer carcasses not far from them. "We were feeding when you arrived."

"We saw this," Ephraim nodded and glanced at the wolves behind him.

"We have just moved to this area," Carlisle murmured. "Is there a way we can agree to co-exist peacefully together?"

"Your kind is not welcome on our lands!" Ephraim roared.

"What if we agreed not to hunt on your lands?" Carlisle offered. "If we promise not to cross into your territory. Surely we can come to some agreement?"

"I will need to speak with my brothers," Ephraim said as he glanced at the wolves behind him again. "There is a river on the border of the Quileute land fifty miles south of here. There is a fork in the river where it splits in two. Tomorrow night meet us there at midnight. You will have your answer then."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "We will be there." He began to back away from the man and the wolves carefully and as he did he held his hand out to tell his family to do the same and they backed away into the trees before turning and racing back in the direction of their house.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you to everyone for your thoughts, prayers and messages over the last week or so. I really appreciate it all. My beta is safe, she was just out of contact for a few days. My family is all safe and we are home now. Our home only had minor water damage so we are so lucky. My workplace has a fair amount of damage so I have a few weeks off which will be good to concentrate on things on the home front and my family. (And of course, I know its not as important but my writing too ;) )_

_So, speaking of which, back to it._

_Thank you to lovably17, yingyanggirl, SakuraMaeda, Ashleyrheana, Jessie Alice, EsmeAliceRose, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy and SarahxEmmett for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"We should have fought them," Emmett growled as they got a good distance away.

"No," Carlisle said firmly.

"They are no match for us," Edward argued.

"They could be," Carlisle murmured. "I have heard rumours of creatures like these. They exist to protect their tribe. If the rumours I have heard are right they are more than capable of killing our kind."

"And you agreed to meet them again?" Esme gasped.

"It will be okay sweetheart," Carlisle assured her. "I promise it will all be okay."

"I'll come with you," Emmett decided.

"Me too," Edward nodded.

"And me," Rosalie agreed and all three of them turned to stare at her. "What?"

"You should wait at home with Esme," Emmett said quickly.

"Why?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because you're a g…" Emmett started.

"Don't you dare say because I'm a girl," Rosalie snapped. "I am just as lethal as you are."

"I'm not saying you aren't," Emmett argued quickly although they were all aware that was exactly what he had been saying.

"If you go, I'm coming too," Rosalie snarled.

"I think we should all go," Esme murmured as she glanced worriedly at Carlisle. He let out a sigh and Edward could see in his mind that he didn't like the idea of Esme being there in case things went wrong but he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Fine," he agreed. "We'll all go." Rosalie flashed Emmett a grin and sped up her pace and Edward let out a sigh and quickened his own steps to catch up to her, not wanting her too far ahead in case the wolves decided to attack.

**XXX**

The following night the Cullens were all edgy and Edward was getting even worse than the others because their thoughts were all slamming into him. A little after eleven they were all gathered in the living room when Carlisle looked around the group.

"I think its time," he murmured. Without another word they all got to their feet and filed out of the house and once they reached the forest they broke into a run. Carlisle led the way towards the clearing Ephraim had told them to go to and when they got closer they could smell the stench of the wolves and see fire flickering in the distance.

They slowed their steps as they reached the clearing and when they stepped out of the trees they immediately noticed a group of three Indian men sitting by the fire. Behind them another five wolves stood and they all let out growled as the Cullens approached.

"Sit please," Ephraim said and waved at a group of boulders on the opposite side of the fire to them.

Carlisle led his family over to the boulders and as she sat down Rosalie noticed Emmett sat as close to her as he could. Her mind registered that when they returned to the house she would have to give him a telling off about his protective ways but she felt the warmth spread through her and she admitted to herself she kind of liked it when Emmett tried to take care of her.

"My brothers and I have discussed your proposal," Ephraim started. "First, we would like to know what it is that makes you different to others we have encountered of your kind."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded. "My family and I do not want to be monsters. We do not feed on humans but on animals as you witnessed yesterday."

"We did see you feeding on deer," Ephraim admitted. "But how do we know you don't feed on humans as well?"

"You don't know," Carlisle sighed. "Except that I give you my word."

"We cannot trust the word of a blood sucker," one of the other men hissed but Ephraim held his hand up to silence him.

"You proposed yesterday an agreement where you would not venture onto our land," Ephraim murmured. "What is it you have in mind?"

"To be honest I hadn't thought of the exact mechanics of it all," Carlisle admitted. "My family and I have moved into a home on the outskirts of Hoquiam. We would like to hunt, for animals, in the forest. Perhaps we could come to some agreement on a boundary around your lands that we wouldn't cross over."

"You would have to agree not to come onto our land for any purpose!" Ephraim said firmly.

"We could agree to that," Carlisle nodded.

"And you mustn't kill any human in nearby towns either," Ephraim added. "To do so would break our agreement."

"I can agree to that," Carlisle nodded again.

"Good," Ephraim murmured and glanced at the wolves behind him and the men beside him. "The first thing we need to establish is borders. These will be strictly patrolled by our pack."

"Perhaps we could walk the boundary line so we all understand where it will be?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, a good idea," Ephraim admitted. "We can do that in a moment and then perhaps you and I can meet in private over the next few weeks to establish the official rules of our treaty."

"No, if Carlisle comes we all do," Emmett hissed and immediately the wolves behind Ephraim bristled and started growling.

"Emmett!" Carlisle chastised in a low voice before offering a smile at Ephraim. "Please excuse my son, he is only speaking out of concern. I am happy to meet with you alone."

"Good," Ephraim nodded and got to his feet. "In that case, let's walk the boundary line so there will be no misunderstandings. We will not be able to communicate during our travels so I will bid you farewell now and meet you alone back here in exactly one week."

Carlisle nodded his head and the three Indian men walked away into the forest as the Cullens got to their feet. A few moments later three wolves emerged from where the men had disappeared and they walked to the edge of the clearing before the largest black one turned back to the look at them.

"They want us to follow them," Edward murmured and Carlisle nodded his head and the family started to follow the wolves through the forest.

They travelled quickly and soon arrived at a cliff that looked out across the ocean. The wolves stopped near the cliff and Ephraim turned and looked straight at Edward, having noticed he seemed to be able to read their thoughts.

"He said he will walk the exact boundary line," Edward translated. "Where he walks is where the line will be drawn."

"That is fine with us," Carlisle nodded. Ephraim turned then and walked to the edge of the cliff and then began to walk in a straight line back towards the tree. The other wolves fell into step near him and Carlisle led the family as they followed the pack.

For the rest of the night they travelled quickly through the trees, Ephraim's steps calculated as he laid down the exact boundary for the Cullens. Finally he reached another ocean cliff and he stopped and turned to look at them again and stared straight at Edward.

"That is the boundary line he proposes," Edward translated again.

"It is fine with us," Carlisle agreed.

"He says that he will meet with you next week," Edward whispered.

"I will be there at midnight exactly one week from now," Carlisle nodded. The large black wolf inclined his head low and then the wolf pack began to back away towards the trees. They kept their eyes locked on the Cullens until they disappeared into the trees and then they heard rustling as the wolves turned and headed back towards the reservation.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked lightly once they were all alone again.

"Now we can go home," Carlisle sighed. "Each of you will easily remember the boundary line that was drawn tonight. Do not cross it for any reason!"

"We won't," Rosalie promised and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

**XXX**

A couple of days later Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were all sitting in the living room as Emmett and Edward played chess when Esme and Carlisle walked into the room. Edward immediately read their thoughts and he let out a soft groan.

"Give it a chance Edward," Carlisle sighed as he led Esme to the couch and they both sat down.

"Give what a chance?' Rosalie asked.

"Esme and I have been talking," Carlisle smiled as he reached over and took Esme's hand in his own. "With the treaty in place with the wolves there is no reason why we shouldn't be able to settle here peacefully for many years. We realise that to avoid detection we need to be seen as living human lives and move away after a few years but it has been so long since any of us have had somewhere we can truly call home. We would like to make this land home for all of us."

"I like that idea," Rosalie nodded.

"I'm sure we'll have a good few years here now," Carlisle added. "But no matter where we go in the future we will always return to this place every sixty or seventy years. We have found our home now." The rest of the family smiled and Esme particularly seemed happy about the idea of their family having a true home.

"Does this mean we will be building more human looking lives here?" Edward asked. "Like we have in the past before Rose and Emmett joined us."

"Yes it does," Carlisle replied. "I have found a position at a hospital in town and will begin working there tomorrow. Esme will stay home and play the role of a housewife."

"As long as I don't have to cook," Esme grinned and Edward and Carlisle laughed at her, remembering a time when she had been forced into baking and cooking to maintain the image.

"You won't need to cook sweetheart," Carlisle assured her.

"And what about us?" Edward asked, including Rosalie and Emmett in his question.

"I think it is time you went to school, all of you," Carlisle pointed out.

"Again?" Edward groaned.

"I graduated before I was turned," Rosalie pointed out.

"So did I," Edward smirked. "And I've been to school three times since. That's where I met you, wasn't it?"

"Oh, of course," Rosalie sighed. "You don't go to learn, it's to look more human."

"Exactly," Carlisle nodded.

"I suppose I can do that," Rosalie agreed.

"Good, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Edward nodded.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell yeah," Emmet grinned. "It'll be fun to go to school again." Rosalie smirked, not sure Emmett would ever see anything as not fun and the decision was made.

"Esme will enrol you all in the morning," Carlisle told them and the family settled in for a quiet evening together.

**XXX**

The following morning Esme went into town with Carlisle and when she returned to the house the other three were sitting in the living room.

"I have enrolled you all as sophomores at Hoquiam High," she announced to them. "I know it's a bit of a push age wise, especially for you Emmett, but it will give us a few extra years to live in the area and that seems so important to Carlisle."

"Its fine Esme," Edward smiled at their 'mother'.

"When do we start?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow," Esme laughed. "I suggest you all go hunting today to prepare yourselves."

"We will," Rosalie nodded.

A short while later Edward left with Esme to go hunting and Rosalie was sitting flicking through a fashion magazine on the couch when Emmett flopped down on the couch beside her.

"Wanna go hunting?" he asked as he lay his head back against the couch and gave her a goofy grin.

"Sure," Rosalie smirked as she tossed the magazine in her hand aside. He jumped to his feet and held his hand out to her and although she didn't need the help she slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet.

When she stood upright they were standing inches from one another, their hands still linked and Rosalie looked up at him and smiled and she noticed a strange expression cross his face. He started to take a step back from her but she tightened her grip on his hand and pulled his arm so he couldn't move away from her as she looked up into his eyes.

"Rose," Emmett murmured huskily as he moved his free arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

She didn't say a word but just smiled up at him and time seemed to stand still for them as their faces moved closer and closer together until Emmett gently pressed his lips against hers. When he met no resistance he deepened their kiss and his arm tightened around her and drew her against his body. Rosalie melted into him, his kiss setting her entire body on fire, and then his hands began to roam her body, stroking and caressing her as his tongue plunged into her mouth, the sensations flowing through her unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"Emmett," she moaned against his lips and he circled his arm around her waist and waled her backwards, their lips never parting as they moved.

Her knees hit the couch behind her and they feel gracefully back onto the couch, their bodies locked together. She snaked her arms around him as he hovered over her, his tongue probing her mouth as his hands explored her body. The fire continued to rage through her and suddenly something else began to creep through her. Although she knew it was Emmett above her, holding her and touching her, her mind drifted back to a time when many men had their hands on her, feeling and taking what they wanted with little regard for what she wanted. She let out a gasp against Emmett's lips and her body suddenly went rigid under him.

"No!" she gasped in horror as she moved her hands to his shoulders and tried to push him off her. "No!"

He was too strong for her and her push did little to move him but her last no came out as a straggled cry and stopped him instantly. He tore his lips from hers and looked down at her in horror, his desire plummeting when he saw the look of fear and terror in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Emmett murmured and jumped from her in one move. She let out another small gasp, the feeling of his body leaving hers making her instantly crave his touch again. She knew she was sending him mixed signals and she groaned as she looked up at him.

"Emmett, I…" she started but he cut her off.

"Don't, please," Emmett said quickly, his voice laced with emotion. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry." He turned and raced from the house and Rosalie sat up quickly and watch him go, knowing she had wrecked any chance she would ever have with him now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to lovably17, ellelady, yingyanggirl, EsmeAliceRose, Sarah, scarlettfire, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Ashleyrheanna, Florence Marshmallow, and Silvinha08 for your reviews. _

_Silvinha08, my plan is to follow the same ideas as Midnight Shadows. So this runs alongside but is told with the focus on Rosalie/Emmett rather than Jasper/Alice. Obviously because of the change in focus my idea is only some of the issues/events that appear in Midnight Shadows appear in this one and if they do it will be from Emmett/Rosalie's perspective. Obviously because of the shift in focus Jasper and Alice won't appear until they joined the family so this won't run alongside Midnight Shadows until then. I have been keeping a timeline while writing all these (there is the secret why I never get my years and dates muddled through all this lol) and there are gaps in years where I skipped ahead in Midnight Shadows which should allow me to explore extra storylines for Emmett and Rosalie. Does that make sense? Hope it answers your question._

**XXX**

Edward and Esme were moving quickly through the forest back towards the house when Edward suddenly stopped cold and a frown appeared on his face.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme asked as she immediately checked her senses but she couldn't find anything to evoke worry.

"I think maybe you should go back to the house alone," Edward murmured.

"Why?" Esme demanded. "If there is something wrong I want to know, I don't want you just rushing off on your own."

"I'm not," Edward sighed. "What is wrong is back at the house. Rose needs her mother. She is upset, I don't think she'd want me to see her that way."

"Why?" Esme gasped. "Has something happened?"

"With Emmett," Edward nodded. "Esme, go, she needs you. Ill go far enough away that I can't read your thoughts so she has some privacy, I'll be home later." Edward turned and rushed off, disappearing quickly through the trees and Esme watched after him for a moment before she hurried back towards the house.

**XXX**

When Esme raced into the house Rosalie was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face resting on her knees and Esme groaned when she heard the quiet sobbing coming from her normally emotionless daughter.

"Rose?" Esme gasped as she raced over to her and sat down beside her. She put her hand carefully on Rosalie's back and rubbed it gently as Rosalie lifted her face to look at Esme, her eyes filled with pain. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Emmett," Rosalie whispered. "I ruined any chance I'll ever have with him."

"How did you do that?" Esme asked, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"He finally made his move," Rosalie murmured. "He kissed me."

"That's a good thing right?" Esme frowned in confusion.

"But it went further than that," Rosalie sighed. "We were making out a bit and the memories just invaded me. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't help it."

"Memories?" Esme echoed and then her eyes went wide. "The night you were turned?"

"Yes," Rosalie dry sobbed. "I freaked out and now I'm sure Emmett thinks I'm insane. He'll never touch me again. He probably won't even look at me or talk to me ever again."

"I think you might be overreacting a little," Esme smiled sadly. "Emmett wouldn't shun you over one incident, especially when he is made aware of why it happened. Is he? Does he understand why you got upset?"

"I don't know," Rosalie wailed. "He just said he was sorry and took off."

"Oh," Esme groaned. "Well he would be understandably upset. Once he gets home you need to talk to him. It is obvious you both care for each other deeply. He would understand why you did this."

"I don't understand why I did this," Rosalie whispered. "I thought I was over it. I thought I had moved on."

"Rose, it will take you years to move on from what happened to you," Esme sighed. "But that doesn't mean you can't be happy. Give Emmett a chance. Talk to him. Tell him what you were feeling and why you reacted the way you did. Does he even know the circumstances surrounding your turning?"

"You mean does he know I was viciously gang raped and left for dead?" Rosalie asked, amazed at how Esme could sugar coat what happened to her and make it sound like something innocent.

"Yeah," Esme cringed and Rosalie immediately felt bad, realising what had happened to her was a painful subject for the woman who was like a mother to her now.

"I don't think so," Rosalie whispered. "I haven't hidden it from him but I haven't told him either. And I don't think anyone else has told him. He has never said anything."

"Well if you want to live the rest of eternity with him he needs to know," Esme advised.

"I guess he does," Rosalie nodded.

"Talk to him sweetheart," Esme smiled. "He is an amazing guy with a heart of gold. He won't reject you over something that was out of your control."

"I guess," Rosalie murmured again and she went quiet and Esme realised she was deep in thought and settled back on the couch in silence, just supporting Rosalie with her presence.

**XXX**

As night descended Rosalie sat on the couch waiting for Emmett to return to the house. Both Carlisle and Edward came back but there was no sign of Emmett. Rosalie moved out to sit on the porch to wait for him so she could speak to him and as she waited she stared out at the forest, trying to work out exactly what she would say to him. She didn't realise how much time had passed until the early morning sun started to peak through the trees and she realised an entire afternoon and night had passed since Emmett had left. As the sun rose in the sky Rosalie found herself getting more and more concerned and finally she couldn't stand it any longer and she jumped to her feet and headed back into the house. When she walked into the living room Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch together but before she could say a word Edward walked into the room too.

"Rose, you and Emmett need to get moving," Edward announced. "We'll need to leave for school in half an hour."

"I think something is wrong," Rosalie whispered, surprised at the terror rising in her as she voiced the words.

"He hasn't come back?" Edward gasped, reading her thoughts instantly.

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked with concern, clicking on to what Edward was talking about.

"I thought the two of you were outside somewhere talking," Esme groaned.

"I've been waiting for him to come back," Rosalie whispered. "But he never did."

"He can't have been out hunting this long," Esme sighed as she glanced worriedly at Carlisle.

"Maybe he needed some time alone," Carlisle murmured and Rosalie realised Esme must have told him about the events the day before. She couldn't be angry though, she knew Esme only had their best interests at heart and the worry she was feeling for Emmett cancelled out her ability to feel any other emotion.

"Maybe what I did pushed him to leave the family," Rosalie groaned.

"I caught his thoughts when he left the house yesterday," Edward said as he shook his head, a soft expression on his face as he felt an uncharacteristic moment of tenderness for the woman who had become his sister. "He was confused about what happened with you Rose and was going to go hunting and then come back to talk to you. He was hoping you would be calmer by then. He didn't have any thoughts of leaving the family."

"Then where is he?" Rosalie snapped. "He should be back by now."

"Rose, it is okay," Carlisle sighed. "We'll find him. Edward and I will go out looking now."

"I want to come too," Rosalie gasped.

"All right," Carlisle nodded. "Esme, you can stay here in case he returns. The rest of us will search the forest. We'll go in different directions but I want everyone reporting back to Esme every two hours. Got it?"

"Yes," Edward murmured and Rosalie merely nodded her head and the group hurried out of the house in search of Emmett.

**XXX**

Rosalie searched fruitlessly for the entire two hours, feeling like her unbeating heart was right in her throat the entire time. When the time was up she wanted to keep going but she knew Carlisle would be angry if she didn't check in. She turned and ran as quickly as she could back towards the house, her senses trained on the forest around her although she had already checked the area. When she reached the house she burst through the door and she sighed when she saw Carlisle, Esme and Edward but no sign of Emmett.

"You didn't find him," she whispered, more of a statement than a question.

"No," Carlisle murmured worriedly.

"I picked up a faint scent but that was it," Edward added.

"Did you follow it?" Rosalie demanded.

"It dropped off almost as soon as it started," Edward sighed. "It was impossible to track."

"You should have tried harder!" Rosalie snarled.

"Rose, that's enough," Carlisle murmured. "I know you are upset, we all are, but it is no excuse to take it out on each other." 

"So what now?" Edward asked.

"We keep searching!" Rosalie snapped, knowing there was no other option.

"But where?" Edward sighed. "He's disappeared into thin air."

"What about the wolves?" Esme murmured. "Maybe he ventured onto their land."

"Oh no!" Rosalie gasped.

"I'll go speak with Ephraim," Carlisle decided.

"I'm coming," Edward said firmly.

"Me too," Rosalie nodded and Carlisle glanced at her for a moment and then sighed and inclined his head in agreement, knowing it would take a long time to argue with her and she was that set in her ways she would follow anyway.

"Let's go," he murmured and Esme joined them as well as they raced out of the house again and headed towards the treaty line.

**XXX**

When they reached the invisible line Carlisle came to a halt and he held his arm out to warn the others not to step over it. They stood in silence for a moment and then Rosalie let out a frustrated huff.

"How are we going to communicate with them if we can't even go on their land?" she asked darkly.

"One of their patrols will sense us," Carlisle said with certainty. "It may take a while but they patrol the entire line. When they come near here they will know we are here."

"But will they approach us?" Edward asked.

"I hope so," Carlisle sighed. They stood in silence as they waited and then suddenly Edward tensed.

"Edward?" Carlisle frowned.

"There are two wolves approaching," Edward murmured. "One of them is Ephraim. They have smelt us and he recognises our scents."

"That's a blessing at least," Esme whispered. The rest of them followed Edward's gaze towards the trees and a few moments later two large wolves stepped out of the trees and walked warily towards them.

"My son is able to help us communicate," Carlisle explained quickly. "One of our family has gone missing. A large male with dark hair. He was with us during our negotiations. Emmett if your remember him. Have you seen him?"

"They say they haven't," Edward murmured and then his brow furrowed. "They want to know if another of our kind would harm Emmett."

"Why?" Rosalie gasped.

"It would be possible," Carlisle sighed. "If they were traditional vampires that fed on humans they might see Emmett as a threat. Why do you ask?"

"Others of the pack have been tracking an unfamiliar scent north," Edward groaned as he read Ephraim's thoughts. "It is a vampire unknown to them. Ephraim is wondering if this vampire might have harmed Emmett."

"It's possible," Carlisle sighed and glanced at Rosalie and noticed her panic. "We will head north and see if we can pick up any scents." He noticed Ephraim bristle in front of him and he turned his attention back to the wolf. "We will not cross the treaty line. You have my word."

Ephraim bowed his head low in acknowledgement and the two wolves turned and disappeared back into the forest on their side of the treaty line and without a word Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and Edward turned and began to head north. They had only been travelling for a little over twenty minutes when Edward picked up the strange scent of the unfamiliar vampire. They followed it for a few minutes and when they reached a creek the scent mingled with Emmett's familiar one.

"Oh no," Rosalie gasped. The scents stopped near the water and Edward jumped the creek and walked along the other side of the bank and then looked back at the family and shook his head sadly.

"They end here," he sighed as he easily jumped the water again to join them.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered and he turned to look at her and noticed she was staring at a shrub near the water's edge.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked in alarm.

"Look," Esme gasped and pointed at the shrub. They all turned to look at it and immediately they noticed a shoe sitting nearly concealed under it and fragments of material caught in the rough branches.

"That's Emmett's shoe and he was wearing a shirt that colour," Rosalie yelled.

"Then where is he?" Esme murmured.

"He's gone," Rosalie whispered and although they all frantically checked their senses for any sign of Emmett or the other vampire they all knew she was right.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Florence Marshmallow, niamh, yingyanggirl, misschristy, and Wolf girl 89 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

The Cullens scoured the area around the river but there was no sign of Emmett's scent anywhere.

"What should we do now?" Esme asked fearfully as she walked over to Carlisle and snuggled into his arms, her fear and worry obvious to them all.

"I guess we head back to the house," Carlisle sighed. "If we can't find their scents we won't be able to track them."

"But Emmett could be in trouble," Rosalie argued. "We can't just go home and forget about him."

"We aren't forgetting him," Carlisle assured her. "But there is nothing more we can do here. We need to think and plan. Try and work out what to do from here."

"There has to be something we can do now!" Rosalie snapped.

"How about you take Esme home and Rose and I will be home soon," Edward suggested. "We'll just check the river edge one more time."

"Okay," Carlisle agreed and he carefully led Esme away, knowing his wife was devastated by the disappearance of one of their 'children'.

"We've already checked every inch of the river edge," Rosalie growled once they were alone. "What is the point of checking it again?"

"Reassuring you there is nothing more we can do here," Edward replied. "Or we can check the forest again. Whatever you want to do really."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rosalie frowned warily.

"Because you are my sister Rose, and Emmett is my brother," Edward sighed. "And I can see how much you care about Emmett and how worried you are, remember? I want to help you." Rosalie just stared at him for a moment and suddenly Edward started laughing.

"No Rose, it isn't a trick," Edward smirked. "I might think you are a world class bitch sometimes but you're starting to grow on me. And like I said, we're family. You have been through a lot and I want to see you happy. I can see from your recent thoughts that Emmett is what you need to be happy so I want you to have that. Is it really that hard to believe I want you happy?"

"I guess not," Rosalie murmured. "But where do we start? We have no idea where he is or what happened here."

"I know," Edward nodded. "But I have an idea. Will you do anything to find him?"

"Anything!" Rosalie answered firmly.

"Come with me then," Edward smiled and he reached over and took her hand and pulled her back into the forest.

**XXX**

It was hours later when Rosalie and Edward returned to the house and as soon as they walked in the door Carlisle and Esme noticed Edward had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and she looked upset, but not as distraught as she had been by the river earlier.

"No luck?" Esme asked warily.

"No," Rosalie whispered as Edward led her over to the couch and helped her sit down, his arm remaining around her shoulders as he sat down beside her.

"There's hope though Esme," Edward added. "We went back and spoke to Ephraim. He agreed to help us."

"Help us how?" Carlisle asked.

"He is reorganising his patrols and making sure there are more in the area where Emmett was last," Edward explained. "And he wants us to take something Emmett wore to him so he can familiarise himself with his scent. Once the patrols are in place he is going to take another member of the pack with him and search for Emmett's scent. The wolves are more sensitive to vampire scents, he may be able to track Emmett where we can't."

"Do you think this will work?" Esme asked quickly as she turned to look at Carlisle.

"It's worth a try," Carlisle shrugged.

"We have to meet Ephraim in an hour with Emmett's scent," Edward told him.

"I'll go get something from his room," Esme nodded.

"I can," Rosalie said quickly and Esme merely nodded her head and Rosalie jumped to her feet and raced from the room.

"How is she?" Carlisle whispered so his voice didn't travel.

"Not too good," Edward whispered back.

"She cares about Emmett a lot," Esme added softly.

"She does," Edward agreed and glanced over towards the stairs. "I'll go up and help her." He got up and walked quickly up the stairs and straight to Emmett's room and he sighed when he saw Rosalie sitting on the bed, clutching a shirt Emmett had worn in her hands.

"Rose," he murmured as he walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I said I'd take care of this," Rosalie whispered.

"I know, but I saw you might need a friend," Edward smiled.

"You know, normally your gift is so annoying but right now I'm glad you can read my mind," Rosalie sighed.

"We'll find him Rose," Edward promised. "It doesn't matter how long it takes. We won't stop until he home safe with us, with you."

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered and clutched the shirt to her chest tightly. "We should get this to Ephraim."

Edward nodded his head in agreement and together they got up and walked back downstairs. Carlisle and Esme wanted to go with them and so the four of them headed out of the house and back into the forest. When they reached the treaty line Ephraim was standing there in human form waiting for them and they approached him carefully.

"Is that the item?" he asked solemnly as he nodded at the shirt in Rosalie's hand.

"Yes," Rosalie answered and inhaled once more to breathe in Emmett's scent before holding her hand out. Ephraim reached out and took the shirt and lifted it to his face and sniffed it.

"Can we keep this?" Ephraim asked as he looked back at them.

"If you need to," Rosalie nodded.

"We'll start searching straight away," Ephraim promised. "If you want to return to your home and come back here at midnight every night I'll come and let you know how the search is going."

"We'll wait here," Rosalie said firmly and gracefully dropped down to the ground to sit crossed legged on the hard dirt.

"It may take a few days," Ephraim warned.

"I have eternity," Rosalie shrugged.

"If that's what you want," Ephraim sighed.

"Yes, we'll wait here," Carlisle agreed, knowing there was no way they would convince Rosalie to leave.

"Very well, I'll return here as soon as I have any news," Ephraim nodded and turned and disappeared into the tree cover.

**XXX**

For nearly two days the Cullen family sat together like stones, never talking as they stared at the trees where Ephraim had disappeared. Esme sat by Carlisle with his arm around her shoulders and Edward sat by Rosalie. Some time after the first few hours Rosalie had reached over and gripped Edward's hand in her own and he now sat holding her hand in his lap although that was the only movement either of them had made the entire time.

"Ephraim is approaching," Carlisle said suddenly and Rosalie's head snapped to look at him before she turned back to the trees.

"Edward?" Rosalie whispered.

"They found Emmett," Edward gasped in relief.

"Is he with him?" Rosalie asked as she jumped up quickly.

"No," Edward replied as he got to his feet too and he took Rosalie's arm in warning, knowing that her concern for Emmett would overshadow the fact that they still couldn't cross the treaty line. Ephraim stepped out of the tree cover and he walked quickly over to stand in front of them.

"Edward said you have found him," Rosalie said quickly.

"Yes we have," Ephraim nodded. "We escorted him safely to your land and he is on his way back to your house."

"And he is okay?" Rosalie asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Ephraim nodded. Rosalie's face broke into a huge grin and she turned and raced away, immediately heading for home with the news Emmett was on his way there.

"Thank you very much," Carlisle said quickly to Ephraim and the rest of the family hurried to catch up to Rosalie.

When the group reached the house they could all sense Emmett's familiar presence in the house and Rosalie rushed to the front door, slammed it open and raced inside.

"Emmett!" she yelled as she entered the living room.

"Hey Rosie," Emmett smirked as he stood up from the couch but before he could take a step towards her she had thrown herself across the room at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he caught her easily and he swung her around before setting her on her feet.

"Miss me?" he grinned cockily.

"Shut up," Rosalie snapped playfully and crushed her lips to his in relief.

By the time Edward, Carlisle and Esme walked into the house they were locked in the heated embrace and Esme chuckled as Carlisle smiled softly and Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Break it up you two," Edward sighed and Rosalie reluctantly pulled her lips from Emmett's.

"Hmmm, do we have to?" Emmett teased and winked at Rosalie before turning to look at their family.

"Just for a minute," Esme grinned with a glint in her eyes. "We'll give you some privacy in a moment."

"Good," Emmett smirked as he circled his arm comfortably around Rosalie's waist and she snuggled happily into his side, so relieved to have him close again.

"What happened Emmett?" Carlisle frowned.

"It happened so fast I'm still not sure," Emmett shrugged. "I was hunting and had a bit on my mind and I didn't notice the scent of other vampires at first. By the time I did they were close. We fought but they overpowered me and dragged me off through the river. We walked a few miles down river and then they stopped for some reason. I managed to overpower them and I killed them both. I was returning back here when the wolves found me."

"Did they say anything to make you believe they knew you?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Emmett shook his head. "They had red eyes and were pretty dirty. Maybe they were just like those wandering nomad vampires you have told us about."

"It doesn't make sense for nomads to try and kidnap one of us," Carlisle murmured.

"Well I got away," Emmett shrugged. "No harm done."

"This time," Carlisle sighed. "Next time it could be Esme, or Rose." Rosalie felt Emmett's arm tighten possessively around her waist at Carlisle's words and although she knew she could take care of herself she found she liked the way he got protective of her.

"Emmett killed them so they cannot be a threat anymore," Edward reminded Carlisle.

"I suppose so," Carlisle murmured.

"I think we should give Emmett and Rosalie some privacy now," Esme added softly.

"Oh God yes," Edward groaned, seeing Emmett and Rosalie's thought. "I'll give you two a LOT of space. I'm going hunting."

"We'll come with you," Esme laughed and the three of them quickly left the house again.

"So Rosie, now we have the house all to ourselves," Emmett grinned. "What do you want to do?"

"This," Rosalie giggled and leaned up and crushed her lips back to his.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to lovably17, Marshmellow, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Sakura Maeda, EsmeAliceRose, yingyanggirl, sarah, Jessie Alice,ellelady and Nikita for your reviews. _

_Sorry it took me so long to get this update to you. I am having a major case of writer's block for this story. It's the time period from now (which would be 1935) to when Jasper and Alice join the family (1950) that I am having issues with. I know I had to ask this when I wrote Midnight Shadows too but if any of you have any ideas or things you would like to see in this story would you please share with me in your reviews or PM me and I'll try to include them. This worked with Midnight Shadows to kill my writers block once and for all so I'm hoping any help from you guys might fix it again this time. _

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie finally managed to pull their lips from each other Rosalie looked up at Emmett and he noticed the same nervous look creeping into her eyes as the last time he had kissed her.

"Rose, what is it?" Emmett frowned. "Both times we have kissed you have initiated it but then it's like you pull away and you're scared of me."

"It isn't you," Rosalie said quickly.

"But something is going on?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. "I think there are some things about me you need to know."

"I know everything I need to know about you," Emmett smirked.

"No, you don't," Rosalie sighed and turned and walked over to sit on the arm of the couch, both to put a little distance between them and to collect her thoughts.

"Okay, well what is it then?" Emmett asked, sensing the gravity of the situation and for once not making jokes of funny comments.

"You've probably heard us making references to the night I was turned," Rosalie sighed. "But has anyone ever told you exactly what happened that night?"

"No," Emmett answered. "I've figured out you were somehow injured, Carlisle found you and brought you home, much to Edward's annoyance, and you were turned to save your life."

"It's the how I was injured bit that you need to know," Rosalie whispered.

"I don't need to know Rosie," Emmett smiled, noticing the topic seemed to be upsetting her.

"If we have even the slightest chance of taking what is between us further you have to know this," Rosalie argued.

"Okay, if you think it's important, tell me," Emmett sighed.

"I was the oldest child of a middle class family," Rosalie murmured. "I had a brother and sister much younger than me and a brother only a year younger. We weren't rich but my father worked in a bank and we had everything we needed. I met the son of my father's boss, Royce King, and he started to court me. We got engaged and I was so close to having everything I ever dreamed of. A husband, a house of my own, and children. That was very important to me."

"I can understand that," Emmett nodded.

"I had a friend, Vera," Rosalie continued. "She was already married and had a baby son. My last night as a human I went to visit them. I got engrossed playing with Henry and didn't realise the time. By the time I set off for home it had got dark. I wasn't too worried, I was close to home. But as I walked I began to get nervous, get scared. I turned the corner and I was so relieved to see Royce standing on the side of the street with some of his friends. I rushed over to him, hoping he might escort me the rest of the way home. I didn't realise they had been drinking, or what an evil, cruel man he really was."

"What did they do?" Emmett growled and Rosalie glanced at him and noticed his normally cheerful face was twisted in a scowl as though he sensed the outcome of the story.

"They dragged me into an alley," Rosalie whispered, averting her eyes as she spoke. "And they did horrible things to me, awful things. All of them."

"They forced themselves on you?" Emmett snarled, wanting to be sure he fully understood what she was saying.

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. "When they were finished they left me there to die. And that's where Carlisle found me. He took me home with him and turned me. I would have died from my injuries if he hadn't."

"I'm glad he did," Emmett murmured, his expression still dark. "What about the animals that did this? Did Edward or Carlisle go after them?"

"No," Rosalie sighed.

"Then I will," Emmett growled. "What were their names? Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I know where they are," Rosalie nodded and smirk slipped onto her lips. "Carlisle and Edward didn't go after them, I did."

"You did?" Emmett echoed.

"Yes," Rosalie smirked. "I found them one by one and killed them. I saved Royce for last. He was terrified by the time I got around to killing him. I dragged his death out for hours until he was begging, just like I had that night. Once they were all dead I felt numb. The revenge had sustained me but I didn't have anything then. I found my way back to the Cullens and they accepted me as one of their own. It was hard though. Carlisle and Esme were so nice but Edward and I hated each other. It wasn't until the day I found you that I could actually start enjoying my life again. Finding you made me happy again."

"I'm glad you found me," Emmett smiled. "And I'm glad those monsters are dead. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again Rosie."

"I know," Rosalie grinned, and deep down she did. "I just wanted you to know. That's why I keep freaking out when we make out. I know it isn't them, I know with you I am safe. But when I close my eyes it creeps up on me. It's hard to explain, it's like this deep, dark feeling inside me and I can't stop it. I want to, I know you won't hurt me that way, but I can't."

"It's okay Rose," Emmett sighed. "We can just take this slow. You take all the time you need. We have the rest of eternity."

"We do, don't we?" Rosalie smirked.

"We do," Emmett grinned and leaned closer to her. "Would it be okay with you if I kissed you again?"

"Yes, please," Rosalie giggled and Emmett's grin broadened as he pressed his lips to hers again.

**XXX**

When Edward, Esme and Carlisle returned to the house Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch talking and Esme flashed Rosalie a soft smile as they walked into the room.

"Edward, are you up for a game of chess?" Emmett demanded as soon as they got inside the house.

"I guess so," Edward sighed.

"I don't know why you bother," Rosalie laughed. "You do realise he can cheat and see all your thoughts don't you?"

"One day I'll beat him," Emmett said surely and Edward just laughed at the unlikeliness of it as Emmett raced off to find the chess board.

Once the two men were engrossed in the game Carlisle wandered off into his study and Esme walked over and sat down beside Rosalie.

"Is everything all sorted out with you and Emmett?" Esme asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Rosalie whispered. "I told him and he took it pretty well."

"I knew he would," Esme smiled softly and glanced over at the two boys playing chess and she hoped that Emmett would be everything Rosalie needed to be happy in the life they led.

**XXX**

The following day was the first day at school for Emmett, Edward and Rosalie and Carlisle dropped them off on his way to the hospital. They stood in a group for a moment near the front entrance and Rosalie noticed that Emmett's eyes were darting over the students milling around on the front lawn.

"Are you okay?" she murmured as she slipped her arm around his.

"I haven't been this close to this many humans before," Emmett whispered. "Can you smell them?"

"Of course I can," Rosalie nodded. "Just try to ignore their scents."

"Easier said than done," Emmett mumbled.

"It gets easier," Edward assured him. "Just stick close to Rose and I. After you've been here a few weeks you will barely even notice it."

"I hope you're right," Emmett murmured and Edward just shrugged as he led them inside. Because Esme had enrolled them all as sophomores they had most of their classes together and by the end of the day Emmett was more than ready to get away from the humans.

After their last class they walked out of the school and disappeared into the forest and then broke into a run and headed home. When they walked in the front door Esme was waiting for them, like a good mother, and she grinned when she saw them.

"How did it go?' she asked instantly.

"Good," Rosalie smiled.

"Same old boring stuff," Edward shrugged and disappeared up to his room.

"Emmett?" Esme questioned.

"It wasn't too bad," Emmett smiled. "The humans stink though."

"They do don't they?" Esme laughed, glad they had all coped with their first day of school. They settled into an easy afternoon and it wasn't long before Edward came back downstairs and asked Emmett if he wanted to go hunting with him.

"Hell yeah," Emmett smirked and glanced at Rosalie. "Babe, you want to come?"

"Nah, you boys go have fun," Rosalie grinned.

"We will," Emmett announced and turned and bounded out of the house and Edward rolled his eyes as Rosalie and Esme laughed at them and he hurried to catch up to his brother.

Once the men had gone Rosalie helped Esme arrange some flowers and then she grabbed her book bag and tipped it out onto the dining table and sorted through her school things. She was sitting flicking through a textbook, wondering to herself why they needed to bother with attending school and doing homework when the front door slammed open. She jumped to her feet instantly, her senses on alert and she relaxed a little when she saw Edward racing into the room.

"Edward, you startled me!' Rosalie chided and then she realised he had a horrified expression on his face.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme asked as she rushed into the room.

"I didn't see it quick enough,' Edward gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't catch it in time."

"See what?" Rosalie demanded. "Catch what?"

"Emmett," Edward groaned. "He slipped."

"He what?" Rosalie gasped.

"We were hunting and he slipped," Edward explained quickly. "He fed on a human, two of them actually."

"Oh no," Rosalie groaned. "Where is he?"

"In the forest, near the creek," Edward whispered. "He wouldn't come home. He thinks you will all be disappointed and angry. I tried to reason with him but it didn't work. Rose, maybe…" He broke off as he realised Rosalie had already raced out of the house and he let out a sigh as he walked over and hugged Esme, seeing how upset she was.

**XXX**

Rosalie raced through the forest towards the creek, her every instinct screaming at her to find Emmett and help him. She wasn't sure how she was meant to help him, she had never slipped herself and didn't really understand the emotions that rushed through them after a slip. She stepped out of the trees and immediately saw Emmett sitting by the water's edge, his head hung and his shoulders slumped as he stared out over the water.

"Emmett?" Rosalie murmured carefully as she walked slowly towards him.

"Yeah Rose?" Emmett responded and Rosalie took in a sharp breath she didn't need at the sound of his voice. His usual cheerful, loud, booming voice was absent and he sounded so depressed and defeated.

"Edward told me what happened," Rosalie said gently as she reached him and sat down beside him.

"That I'm a monster?" Emmett asked angrily.

"No, that you slipped," Rosalie sighed. "It happens Em."

"Has it ever happened to you?" Emmett demanded.

"Well, no," Rosalie admitted. "But I've never tasted human blood. It's happened to Edward and Esme."

"I hadn't tasted human blood either," Emmett reminded her. "Now I have and I know how much better it tastes. I won't be able to stop now Rose."

"Do you want to kill humans?" Rosalie asked outright.

"No," Emmett snarled.

"Then you won't," Rosalie said firmly.

"You don't know that," Emmett argued. "I've got the taste now."

"But you don't want to do it," Rosalie smiled sadly at him. "You'll build your strength to resist them up again. I'll help you."

"Will you?" Emmett asked in a small voice. "Help me?"

"Of course I will Emmett," Rosalie whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Rosie," Emmett murmured and buried his face on her shoulder as he snuggled into her embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to EsmeAliceRose, Jessie Alice and Sarah for your reviews. _

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie returned to the house Carlisle, Esme and Edward were all sitting in the living room waiting for them. Esme offered Emmett a soft smile as he sat down but no one else acknowledged his slip until finally Carlisle spoke.

"Emmett, how are you doing?" he asked gently.

"I'm okay," Emmett shrugged.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Carlisle prodded.

"Nope, I'm good," Emmett murmured as Rosalie squeezed his hand. Carlisle looked between the two of them for a moment but decided not to push the issue, sensing that Rosalie was helping Emmett in her own way.

"There is one thing we need to address," Carlisle sighed. "The possible repercussions on the family."

"Of course," Emmett nodded. "I'm sorry to all of you about that."

"Don't be," Carlisle assured him. "All of us have necessitated a move before. With slips or age. It isn't an issue."

"So, we need to move again?" Esme asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet," Carlisle admitted and glanced at Edward. "Tell me more about what happened?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Edward sighed, seeing in his thoughts exactly what Carlisle needed to know. "Once Emmett was finished I took the bodies and tossed them off a cliff. They looked like hikers. If the bodies are found it will look like they fell while climbing the cliff."

"And how far away was this?" Carlisle asked.

"About fifty miles south," Edward replied. "We got engrossed in racing one another and didn't realise how far we had travelled before we started hunting."

"That's a good thing," Carlisle murmured. "So it was nowhere near the Quileute land?"

"Opposite direction," Edward nodded.

"Then we are in luck," Carlisle smiled. "If the slip didn't threaten our treaty, was far enough away that we won't be suspect and has been covered well, then I see no need for us to pack up and move."

"We can stay?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can stay," Carlisle decided.

"That's good," Emmett nodded and they could all see how relieved he was that he hadn't caused them to leave the place where they had been happiest so far.

"I would suggest you don't go to school for a couple of weeks," Carlisle added. "Until the taste for human blood lessens a little and your eyes dull."

"I could call the school and say he's gone to visit relatives?" Esme suggested.

"Good idea sweetheart," Carlisle agreed.

"Me too," Rosalie added. "I want to stay home with Emmett."

"Of course," Esme smiled. "I'll call them first thing in the morning."

With the decisions and planning out of the way the conversation turned to lighter subjects and it wasn't too long before Emmett and Rosalie slipped from the room and headed up to Rosalie's bedroom to sit and talk quietly and spend some time alone.

**XXX**

For two weeks Emmett and Rosalie just hung around the house as they waited for the red of Emmett's eyes to dull and they spent most of their time sitting in Rosalie's bedroom just talking and cuddling. Finally Emmett looked normal again and after a good hunt with Rosalie and Edward he was right to return to school. On his first day back Rosalie and Edward watched him like hawks, worried about him being near humans now he had tasted their blood but he seemed to handle it pretty well. The depression that had plagued him since the slip had also disappeared and by the end of the school day he was back to his usual self.

After school they met up on the front steps and slipped into the forest to make the run home. As they got closer to the house Emmett suddenly stopped cold and he reached out and grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her to a stop too.

"What is it?" Rosalie frowned.

"There is another vampire in our house, two of them," Emmett hissed.

"Edward?" Rosalie gasped and turned as their brother skidded to a stoop behind them.

"It's the Volturi," Edward gasped.

"The what?" Emmett frowned.

"Volturi," Edward repeated. "Well, two of them anyway. They are like the vampire royal family. They enforce our rules and make sure none of our kind make the humans suspicious."

"Why would they be here?' Rosalie gasped.

"It isn't completely bad," Edward sighed. "Carlisle lived with them for nearly two hundred years. They have come to visit him." He suddenly started chuckling and Rosalie turned and frowned at him.

"What?' she demanded.

"They are trying to convince Carlisle to go back to Italy with them," Edward smirked.

"Italy could be fun," Rosalie grinned.

"Not with them," Edward explained. "They feed on humans and they only want Carlisle. They want him to leave our family."

"Never!" Emmett hissed.

"Which is pretty much what Carlisle is telling them now," Edward nodded. "Come on, we should get inside. Esme is a little upset by all this. She could use us there."

"Of course," Rosalie nodded instantly and the three of them hurried into the house. As soon as they walked through the door all eyes turned to them and Carlisle got up from where he was sitting and gestured to them.

"Here are the other members of my coven," he introduced. "Emmett, Edward and Rosalie. This is an old friend of mine, Aro, and his associate Felix."

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Aro said in a honeyed voice.

"You too," Rosalie murmured as she walked over to sit down beside Esme and took her mother's hand in her own. Aro stepped forward and took Emmett's hand but he only held it, not shook it. Emmett frowned at him and snatched his hand away and then Aro turned and held his hand out to Edward.

"Aro," Carlisle murmured but before he could say any more Aro had taken Edward's hand.

"Oh, intriguing," Aro gasped as he took a step back. "How interesting."

"What?" Rosalie asked bluntly, causing Felix to look at her.

"Aro can see thoughts with a touch," Carlisle explained quickly.

"Oh, like Edward," Rosalie smirked.

"Nothing like young Edward here," Aro murmured as he looked at Edward in fascination. "How intriguing. To see thoughts without needing to be close. Your gift would be a valuable asset in our guard. Carlisle, my friend, you should bring your son with you to Volterra."

"Aro," Carlisle sighed. "I have already told you I will not leave America and return to Italy."

"And there is nothing we can do to change your mind?" Aro pouted as he turned back to Carlisle.

"Nothing," Carlisle said firmly.

"And it won't be necessary to repeat your underhanded plans," Edward added.

"Excuse me?" Aro growled as his eyes snapped to Edward and Felix took a step closer to him.

"Edward!" Carlisle chastised.

"Nothing you do will change Carlisle's mind," Edward said firmly. "Including kidnapping."

"Edward, you can't speak to the Volturi that way!" Esme cried in distress.

"I am not the one in the wrong here," Edward snapped.

"Carlisle," Aro murmured, ignoring Edward as he turned back to Carlisle. "Are you sure we cannot convince you to return to us?"

"I am sure," Carlisle nodded.

"Then we will leave you," Aro said quickly and glanced at Felix and before anyone could say a word the two men drifted out of the house.

"Edward, what was that about?" Carlisle asked once the family were alone again.

"I saw his thoughts, and he knows it too," Edward smirked. "The nomads that kidnapped Emmett weren't nomads at all. They were agents for the Volturi. Aro sent them to take him back to Italy to try and convince you to return to them. When Emmett escaped he decided to pay you a visit instead. They are determined to have you back with them."

"Oh no," Esme gasped in horror.

"It will be okay sweetheart," Carlisle assured her quickly. "Aro knows I have no desire to return to that lifer."

"He does now," Edward nodded and turned to Esme. "Don't worry Esme, he won't try again. Now he knows about my gift hew won't risk returning here."

"Will he try to convince Carlisle again?" Esme asked worriedly.

"He hasn't made a decision to," Edward answered. "I only saw that he has decided it is prudent to drop the matter for now."

"And hopefully forever," Esme whispered as she clutched Rosalie's hand fearfully.

**XXX**

For the next few days Esme was visibly upset about Aro's visit and intentions but Carlisle, Edward and Emmett all assured her that Aro was no longer a threat to any member of their family. She was that concentrated on Aro's visit it took her a few days to notice that Rosalie seemed to be a little quiet and withdrawn and when the men went hunting together she decided to have a talk to her daughter.

She walked up to Rosalie's bedroom and tapped lightly on the door and when she walked into the room Rosalie was sitting on the bed flicking through one of Carlisle's medical books.

"Rose," Esme murmured as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Have the men left?' Rosalie asked in response as she slammed the book closed in front of her.

"Yes, they left an hour ago," Esme replied. "You don't seem yourself the last few days. What is it Rose?"

"I have a question, about our kind," Rosalie sighed. "The day Aro came to visit I overheard two girls at school talking. One of them has a twenty year old sister and she just had a baby. That made me realise that technically I'm twenty now, although my body is still only eighteen and it got me thinking about children."

"Yes?" Esme prodded warily, her heart sinking with Rosalie's words.

"Esme, I need to know," Rosalie whispered. "You have been with Carlisle for over ten years but the only children you have are three adopted ones. I have a sinking feeling I know the answer to my question. But Esme, can our kind have children?"

"Oh Rose," Esme sighed and looked at her daughter with pain-filled eyes. "The blunt answer to your question is no. Our bodies are incapable of conceiving and giving life to a baby. But that doesn't mean that one day, when you and Emmett are married and ready for it that you cannot do something similar to what Carlisle and I have done. You can have a family."

"But not a baby of our own?' Rosalie asked outright.

"No, not a baby of your own," Esme sighed.

"I thought so," Rosalie whispered and got to her feet.

"Rose, where are you going?" Esme frowned worriedly.

"I need to go for a run," Rosalie murmured. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Esme frowned as she watched Rosalie leave the room and her maternal instinct told her that Rosalie was not fine at all.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you to lovably17, AliceD21ballerinaGypsy, Jessie Alice, Sakura Maeda, Sarah, Elizabeth4Will, Marshmellow and VampireWitch88 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Rosalie sat on the edge of a cliff, looking out over a green valley but the beauty of the surroundings didn't even register in her mind. She wanted to cry but the tears she would never be able to shed built up and her body screamed for their release. A darkness filled her and she felt like she would explode and time seemed to have no meaning as she sat and stared. She was vaguely aware of the sun rising, moving through the sky and disappearing again and she welcomed the dark night that seemed to echo her mood.

She sensed when another of her kind approached her through the trees behind her but she didn't bother turning to look at them or trying to sense if she knew them or not, almost hoping it was someone that will kill her and end her pain. The person walked right up behind her and she didn't cringe or flinch but just sat waiting.

"Rose, I've been so worried about you," Emmett's voice murmured and Rosalie let out a sigh as he sat down beside her.

"You don't have to worry about me," Rosalie whispered, not taking her eyes from the valley as she spoke.

"You've been gone for three days," Emmett said softly. "The family is concerned, I'm concerned."

"Did Esme tell you why?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, she did," Emmett nodded. "Finally. It took her two days and I came searching for you as soon as I knew. Rose, I know it's a little upsetting…."

"A little upsetting?" Rosalie snapped as she cut him off. "I have just been told I can never have the one thing I always wanted and you think that might be a little upsetting?"

"It's devastating," Emmett corrected himself, feeling entirely out of his element. "But I want to be here for you Rose. I care about you, I love you. Let me help you please."

"How can you help me," Rosalie whispered. "There is nothing we can do to change it, nothing!"

"I know," Emmett sighed. "Believe me, if there was a way to give you this I would. I'd die to give you this Rosie."

"We can't change it," Rosalie murmured. "There is absolutely nothing we can do about it. And I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I deserve this."

"How can you possibly deserve this?" Emmett gasped.

"I was too self-involved," Rosalie spat out angrily. "I took advantage of people to get what I wanted. I only cared about myself and my own desires. Maybe this is punishment for that. I can never have the one thing I truly wanted now."

"Rose, it isn't like that," Emmett sighed.

"You didn't know me then," Rosalie snapped. "I was so proud, so vain. I took whatever I wanted without a thought of anyone else. I was beautiful and I knew it. I used it to get what I wanted. But that beauty, it wasn't a gift, it's a curse. If I wasn't pretty Royce never would have noticed me. He wouldn't have courted me and we wouldn't have got engaged. And I wouldn't have been walking that dark street that night. None of this would have happened! I'd be some average looking girl, married with beautiful babies."

"Rose, that isn't right," Emmett murmured, his face scrunched in a frown as he saw her raw pain.

"It's my fault, all of it is my fault!" Rosalie hissed angrily. "I was pretty, I was vain and I brought this all on myself. And now I have to live with the punishment forever."

"Oh Rosie, you aren't being punished," Emmett gasped.

"I am, I am," Rosalie yelled and started to dry sob as she turned her desperate eyes to him. "And I don't think I can bear it Emmett. It hurts, deep inside, it hurts so much. I lost everything."

"Not everything," Emmett whispered as he pulled her into his arms and she collapsed against him as she sobbed on his chest. "Rose, you have me. And you'll have me for eternity if you want me."

"I do want you," Rosalie sobbed. "But I don't deserve you."

"You do," Emmett said firmly and took her by the shoulders and looked down at her. "Rose. I can't give you everything you want but I will willingly give you everything I can. Babe, I love you, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"What?" Rosalie gasped as she turned her eyes up to him.

"Will you marry me?" Emmett repeated.

"But I can't give you babies," Rosalie frowned.

"I don't care," Emmett shrugged. "I only know these last three days without you have been torture. I love you and want you with me always. We can't change what's happened to us and we can't go back. But we can go forward. Marry me Rose and we'll have a good eternity together, I know we will."

"Yes," Rosalie whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you." Emmett's face broke out in his trademark grin and Rosalie giggled as he let out a whoop of delight before he crushed his lips to hers.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie walked in the front door Esme gasped with relief and jumped to her feet and hurried over to them.

"Rose, I've been so worried about you," she whispered as she grabbed Rosalie and pulled her into her arms.

"I'm okay Esme," Rosalie smiled happily as she hugged her back before moving back to Emmett's side.

"You are happy," Esme frowned, sure Rosalie would return to the house depressed and upset.

"Very happy," Rosalie grinned.

"Oh gosh, you two are going to be unbearable to be around," Edward sighed behind them but his smile showed them he was happy for them.

"Deal with it Eddie," Emmett smirked as he circled his arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Have we missed something?" Carlisle frowned.

"Rose and I are getting married!" Emmett announced happily, his big goofy grin firmly back in place.

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Esme gasped and rushed over and hugged them both again.

"I agree," Carlisle smiled and moved over to congratulate the couple too.

"When is this happy event going to occur?" Esme asked.

"Soon," Rosalie smiled. "Very soon."

"In a hurry?" Carlisle teased them.

"I can't wait to get on with the rest of eternity," Rosalie admitted as she smiled up at Emmett and he just grinned back down at her.

"We'll organise the perfect wedding for you," Esme decided and grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her away from Emmett and within moments the two women were sitting on the living room floor, magazines, books and papers strewn around them as they began to plan the wedding.

**XXX**

The next two weeks was a whirlwind of activity as Esme and Rosalie planned the wedding ceremony and the men tried their best to stay out of their way. Rosalie had decided to have a simple ceremony with just the family and a celebrant to perform the ceremony. Esme organised decorations and helped Rosalie find a wedding dress and even managed to get all three men to go shopping for their tuxedos. The night before the wedding the family was sitting in the living room as Esme and Rosalie discussed the last minutes plans when suddenly Esme glanced at the clock and let out a gasp.

"Carlisle, it's time!" she shouted and jumped to her feet, startling Emmett and Rosalie.

"For what?" Rosalie frowned, noticing both Carlisle and Edward had got to their feet as well.

"A man mustn't see his bride on the day of the marriage," Carlisle smiled. "And it is almost midnight."

"Quickly," Esme said in a panic. "We can't jinx the wedding."

"It's only an old wives tale Esme," Rosalie laughed. "We're vampires. Do we really believe in all those superstitions?"

"Do you want to risk it?' Esme demanded, completely out of character.

"Probably not," Rosalie smirked.

"Exactly," Esme smiled. "Now Edward, Carlisle. Take Emmett away. When you return no one is to come up those stairs."

"Where will we go?" Emmett frowned.

"Another wedding tradition," Carlisle grinned. "Your bachelor party."

"Party?" Emmett smirked. "Now I like the sound of that."

"We'll go hunting and then sit by a camp fire for the rest of the night," Carlisle told him.

"Have fun," Esme said abruptly, eager to get them out of the house before midnight. "And make sure you are back in time for the ceremony or there will be hell to pay."

"I believe it," Edward smirked and Esme swatted him before chasing the three men from the house.

**XXX**

Carlisle walked up the stairs and smiled when he saw Esme walking along the corridor and walked quickly to meet her.

"So where is she?" he asked.

"I'm just going there now," Esme answered. "Her room." Carlisle nodded his head and they both walked to Rosalie's room and in the door as Rosalie walked out of the bathroom wearing her robe and she smiled when she saw them.

"I guess it's time to get ready then?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah sweetheart, sure is," Esme smiled. Rosalie nodded her head and sat down at the dressing table and as Carlisle stood in the corner and watched Esme began to style Rosalie's long, blonde locks.

"There you go," Esme said finally and Rosalie smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"Thanks," she whispered and Esme leaned down and kissed her cheek before she turned and walked into the closet and then came back out carrying Rosalie's dress. Carlisle quickly slipped out of the room to give them some privacy and stood waiting in the hall and it wasn't too long before the door opened and Esme walked out.

"She's all ready," Esme smiled softly. "I'll go down and let them know we are ready to begin."

Carlisle nodded his head and watched as Esme drifted downstairs and then he turned his gaze back to Rosalie's bedroom door. A few moments later the door opened and Rosalie stepped out, a smile on her face as she moved to his side.

"Well, this is it," Rosalie said nervously.

"I'm proud of you," Carlisle answered. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled and leaned over and hugged the man who was like a father to her. "I love you, and thank you, for everything."

"That's all right," Carlisle whispered back. "I love you too." Rosalie hugged him tighter for a moment and then she pulled back and offered him a wry smile.

"I think we should do this before I find a way to start crying," she laughed and Carlisle laughed with her as he took her hand and tucked her arm around his and he led her to the top of the stairs.

Esme saw them and turned and nodded at Edward sitting at the piano and his fingers drifted over the keys as music filled the air. Carlisle squeezed Rosalie's hand gently and then they began to descend the stairs, each step bringing Rosalie closer to Emmett. Emmett stood at the other end of the living room, the celebrant standing beside him and his eyes went wide as Rosalie came into view.

As Carlisle helped Rosalie off the last step and they began to walk towards Emmett Rosalie's eyes locked with his and they smiled at each other. When they reached the front Carlisle held Rosalie's hand out to Emmett and he took it and smiled at him before staring down at Rosalie. Her beauty and the love that shone from her eyes overwhelmed him for a moment and he lifted his hand to gently stroke her cheek. 

Carlisle took a step back and Esme flitted to his side and Edward stopped playing the piano and stood up and moved over to join them too as the celebrant began to ceremony. As their family watched on Emmett and Rosalie exchanged their vows and then Edward stepped forward and handed them the rings. Emmett took a ring and slid it slowly onto Rosalie's finger as their eyes locked together and then she did the same. They forgot everyone watching them as they were pulled into a world where only the two of them existed.

The celebrant announced them married and Emmett bent down and kissed Rosalie's lips softly. They broke apart and smiled at each other lovingly before Emmett bent to kiss her lips again, more firmly this time and she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he bent her back and everyone laughed. They finally broke apart and Rosalie gasped as the air hit her lips and Emmett laughed when he noticed the longing in her eyes.

"Soon baby," he murmured as he led her to where their family stood and they separated for a moment as everyone hugged them and congratulated them, all of them glad to see Emmett and Rosalie finally happy.

**XXX**

After the celebrant left the family sat in the living room for a while as they chatted happily and then Carlisle got to his feet and disappeared into his office. When he returned he was carrying a set of keys and as they rattled in his hand everyone turned to look at him.

"Esme, Edward and I arranged a small wedding gift for you," Carlisle announced as he stopped in front of Emmett and Rosalie.

"You didn't need to do that," Rosalie gasped.

"Well we did," Esme smiled and glanced up at Carlisle.

"We found a small cottage a few miles away," Carlisle told them. "Esme and I bought it and Esme has renovated it for you. We aren't saying you aren't welcome here but it will give you somewhere to be alone."

"Cool!" Emmett grinned as Carlisle handed him the keys.

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered, obviously touched. Rosalie tuned out a little as Carlisle explained to Emmett how to get to the cottage and then before she knew it they were saying goodbye to their family and heading off into the forest.

Emmett was eager to get to the cottage and his excitement was contagious and Rosalie found herself suddenly in a hurry too. They reached the cottage and Rosalie noticed how cute it was outside before Emmett pulled her inside. They glanced around the rooms for a moment and then Emmett tossed the keys on a hall table and swooped towards her quickly, circling his arm around her waist and pulling her up against him in one easy movement.

Rosalie grinned as she snaked her arms up around his neck and she pulled his head down towards her, their lips meeting in a heated kiss as their bodies melted together. When they finally pulled apart both their eyes shone with desire and Emmett smirked at her before bending down and sweeping her up into his arms. Rosalie giggled as he raced into the bedroom with her and it wasn't until he set her on the bed and crawled down to lay beside her that she realised nearly all her dreams had come true now and she was married to the man she loved.

Emmett gave her another one of his cocky grins and she giggled again as he crushed his lips back to hers. She melted into his kiss as his hands moved to unzip her dress and then he slid it down her body. Once her dress was discarded his hands began to roam her body, exploring every inch of her, as she struggled to remove his clothes. Their lips didn't part as she tore his clothes from him and finally she felt his cold flesh pressed against her own.

She moaned against his mouth and suddenly his mouth and hands were everywhere as his body moved over hers. She could feel every inch of him pressed against her and she closed her eyes as she let herself be taken by the feelings. She was that relaxed and into the moment that at first she didn't recognise the dark feelings starting to well inside her and before she knew it they had completely taken her over.

All her old fear and terror bubbled to the surface and suddenly it wasn't Emmett touching her, holding her and caressing her. She was back in that alley in Rochester and the hands touching her were no longer tender and gentle but the grabbing hands of the monsters she had met that night. She whimpered against Emmett's mouth as she wriggled underneath him and Emmett didn't realise that her passion had turned to terror. Her eyes snapped open and she ripped her lips from his and turned her head to the side, not even recognising him as her old fears flooded her.

"No!" she gasped, her voice full of terror and Emmett sat back, his eyes going wide as he realised what was happening to her.

"Rosie," he murmured softly.

"No!" Rosalie screamed and lifted her arm and shoved him away from her before she scooted up the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "No, please!" Emmett backed away from her, not wanting to upset her anymore and he watched in horror as she started to dry sob and cringed away from him in terror and he had a horrible feeling he would never be able to touch his wife like he wanted to.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you Marshmellow, Sakura Maeda, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy and Ashleyrheanna for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Rose, its okay," Emmett murmured softly, making sure he stayed back enough so she didn't feel threatened. "It's just me, Emmett. I won't hurt you."

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered and lifted her head to look at him and then suddenly her eyes went wide with shame and realisation. "Oh Emmett. I did it again. I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Rose," Emmett sighed, glad to see her calmed a little. "You have been through a lot. This is going to take time."

"I thought I had got past this," Rosalie murmured. "I thought I could do this."

"We have eternity Rose," Emmett smiled. "We don't have to rush into anything. I don't want you freaking out. Can I come back over there and just hold you?"

"Of course you can," Rosalie nodded, shocked that her actions had led him to ask before he came near her. Emmett moved up beside her and after he had sat back and leaned against the bed head Rosalie moved so she was snuggled into his side and he automatically put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," Rosalie whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

"Don't be," Emmett assured her and placed a light kiss on her hair. He could feel his desire racing through him and his longing to be with his new bride was almost unbearable but he managed to control it for her sake as he held her and they sat talking as the night passed.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie returned to the house the next day Carlisle and Esme both gave them knowing smiles but little did they know that nothing physical had happened the night before. For two days Emmett and Rosalie kept it to themselves and because they often went to the cottage just to talk no one suspected anything was wrong.

As the days passed Rosalie did a lot of thinking and soul searching and finally, in desperation, she sought out Carlisle. He was sitting in his office when she walked through the door and he looked up and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as he set aside the text he had been reading.

"Can we go for a run?" Rosalie asked. "I have something very personal I want to talk to you about."

"Of course we can," Carlisle smiled and immediately got to his feet. "We can leave right away."

"Thank you," Rosalie nodded and together they walked out into the living room.

"Rose and I are just going hunting, won't be too long," Carlisle announced to their family.

"Have fun," Esme smiled, sensing there was more to it because she had hunted with Carlisle only the night before.

"I'll come too, I haven't been for a few days," Edward grinned.

"Actually Edward, no!" Carlisle said firmly as he saw the look of panic pass across Rosalie's face. "I would like to spend some time alone with my daughter."

"Oh okay," Edward said instantly and as soon as he saw what was on Rosalie's mind he dropped it completely and turned back to the chess game he was playing with Emmett.

"I'll wait here," Emmett murmured, his face scrunched up in concentration as she stared at the board. Rosalie just laughed and leaned down and kissed his hair before she turned and walked out of the house with Carlisle and they headed deep into the forest.

**XXX**

"So what do you wish to speak to me about?" Carlisle asked once they were miles away from the house and sitting on a huge rock overlooking a lake.

"It's very personal," Rosalie sighed. "And kind of embarrassing. I'm hoping as a doctor and our coven leader you can help me."

"I will certainly try," Carlisle nodded. "And anything we discuss will be kept private. Tell me what the problem is?"

"It's, well, intimacy with Emmett," Rosalie whispered, her eyes looking out over the water so she didn't have to look him in the eye as she spoke.

"Ahh, is there a problem when you make love?" Carlisle asked.

"No, that's sort of the problem in itself," Rosalie sighed. "I thought I had dealt with what happened to me but when Emmett tries to touch me I have this dark feeling building in me and then suddenly it isn't Emmett I'm with, I'm back in that alley."

"Oh, I see," Carlisle murmured. "And what happens then?"

"Emmett backs off," Rosalie replied. "We haven't done anything more than kissed. Every time we try to take it further I freak out and he backs off."

"He doesn't want to hurt you," Carlisle nodded.

"In a sense I wish he'd just force the issue," Rosalie admitted. "Maybe just once would get me over this irrational fear."

"No that wouldn't be the way to handle this," Carlisle sighed. "And Emmett would never just take what he wants like that with no regard for you."

"Then how do we get past it?" Rosalie asked.

"There is no miracle cure," Carlisle told her. "But I could make some suggestions if you give me some more information. When does this dark feeling start to rise?"

"When we are kissing and starting to touch each other," Rosalie whispered and Carlisle suspected if they weren't vampires her cheeks would be flushed red with embarrassment at having to talk to him in this way.

"And when it starts is Emmett above you?" Carlisle asked gently. "Does he have you pinned down or in a sense trapped?"

"I guess he does," Rosalie nodded. "I wouldn't call it trapped, but yes."

"I have a suggestion for you to try," Carlisle murmured. "You could just wait and see if one day you can get past this but if you want to try and deal with it now there is something that may work."

"I'll try anything!" Rosalie agreed.

"Because of your experiences your body panics in that situation," Carlisle explained. "Why not try a different scenario. One where you are in charge. Where you don't feel threatened and can control the situation. Explain it to Emmett and I'm sure he'll go along with it. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, I do," Rosalie nodded. "And you are a genius Carlisle. That could work."

"It may," Carlisle smiled, not wanting to get her hopes up. "But don't get discouraged if it doesn't. Sometimes the only thing that heals something like this is time. Give it a try and my door is always open if you need to talk."

"Thanks Carlisle," Rosalie grinned and leaned over and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

**XXX**

That evening Rosalie and Emmett slipped away to the cottage and once they got there they sat down on the bed. Emmett sat back like he usually did and Rosalie snuggled into his arms before turning her face up to look at him.

"I spoke to Carlisle today," Rosalie murmured.

"I thought you going off to hunt with him was strange," Emmett admitted. "What did you talk to him about?"

"Us," Rosalie smiled. "Well my little problem anyway."

"Little problem?" Emmet frowned.

"How I can't let you make love to me," Rosalie said bluntly. Although she had been shy about the topic in front of Carlisle she had no such reservations with Emmett even though they had been unable to actually sleep together.

"Oh, you spoke to Carlisle about that," Emmett sighed.

"He won't repeat anything I said," Rosalie assured him. "And he actually had an idea for us to try."

"He did?" Emmett frowned.

"Yes," Rosalie grinned excitedly. "He said if I was the one in charge, if I took control then my body wouldn't feel that irrational fear and maybe I could go through with it."

"That makes sense," Emmett nodded slowly.

"Do you want to try?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I do babe," Emmett grinned and made a show of snuggling back onto the bed. "Do your worst baby."

"You might regret that," Rosalie giggled and she sat up on her elbow and leaned over him as she pressed her lips to his. They just kissed for a while until their kisses got heated and then Rosalie moved her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid them. She worked quickly to remove his clothes and then she sat up and smiled at him as she lifted her own dress over her head and threw it to the floor.

"How you feeling baby?" Emmett asked as he ran his hand up and down her side.

"Great," Rosalie smirked and leaned back down to crush her lips to his.

As they kissed again and her hands began to explore his body he allowed his own hands to caress her, being careful to keep his touch light and gentle. Rosalie squirmed against him and he was about to pull his lips from hers to make sure she was okay with this when she moved quickly so her body was above his, every inch of their flesh pressed against each other.

"I love you Em," Rosalie whispered huskily as she moved her lips to his neck and began to kiss the skin there.

"I love you too Rosie," Emmett murmured.

"I'm ready," Rosalie smiled and sat back so their eyes locked and as they looked deep into each other's eyes lovingly their bodies finally merged as one.

**XXX**

The sun was high in the sky and Rosalie was lying snuggled in Emmett's arms, her fingers idly running on his chest as his skin sparkled beneath her touch. As Rosalie had suspected the one time was all she had needed to get over her intimacy issues and after that first time she had been able to be with Emmett with complete abandon.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a cheeky grin before leaning up and gently pressing her lips to his. They kissed softly but there was no urgency there and then Rosalie pulled back and smiled at him again.

"Rose, you look beautiful in the sunlight," Emmett murmured with emotion as he lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek, the rays bouncing off her skin.

"You realise there is something really wrong about this picture," Rosalie laughed suddenly.

"What's that?" Emmett frowned.

"We are in bed, inside and the sun is making our skin sparkle," Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh, that's strange," Emmett commented.

"Not really," Rosalie giggled. "Look what we did."

Emmett frowned at her but then sat up a little and looked around the room and his eyes went wide when he saw the furniture shattered into little pieces and huge chunks of wall missing from the room. He could see the trees of the forest clearly and he groaned as he realised that in their urgency and heat the night before they had somehow managed to demolish nearly the entire cottage.

"Oops," Emmett smirked with a cheeky grin.

"I'd say," Rosalie laughed.

"The living room is still standing," Emmett said as he winked at her. "Wanna try the table in there."

"Oh Emmett," Rosalie giggled but he swept her into his arms and carried her quickly into the living room and within moments the dining table in the middle of the room was in pieces and the last standing room in the house was in serious jeopardy.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to lovably17, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Jessie Alice, Jadem1122, EsmeAliceRose and Marshmellow for your reviews. _

_Jadem1122- It's great you love Jackson. I loved his character that much I brought him back later in this series. There is a background story for his character I wrote (Into the Darkness) and he reappears in my story Bitter Sunrise. You can find them both on my profile. So there is plenty more of him there for you if you want it._

**XXX**

_**1940**_

"Hey Em, I was thinking," Rosalie murmured as she snuggled into his arms.

"What about?" Emmett grinned at her.

"We never had a honeymoon," Rosalie pointed out. "And we have never travelled together. We should do that."

"We could," Emmett agreed. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know," Rosalie shrugged. "I didn't have a particular place in mind. I was just thinking it might be a good idea to go somewhere."

"What about Africa?" Emmett smirked. "I'd love to hunt real lions and elephants and stuff."

"Maybe not quite that far away," Rosalie laughed. "For our first trip anyway. I wouldn't mind going to Africa one day. I was just thinking somewhere on the American continent this time. Is there anywhere you always wanted to go when you were human?"

"Not really," Emmett shrugged. "But to be honest I would kind of like to visit Tennessee again."

"That might not be a good idea," Rosalie whispered. "Your family would still be there."

"Not anywhere near home," Emmett assured her. "But I'd love to visit the mountains again and spend some time in the forests there. I loved hunting there when I was human. We could catch grizzlies and sleep under the stars by a camp fire. We wouldn't need to go near any cities or towns so there would be no risk we would bump into anyone that knew me."

"You know, that is strangely appealing," Rosalie smirked.

"Do you want to go then?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah I do," Rosalie nodded in agreement and they settled back and started to plan their trip.

**XXX**

Two days later Emmett and Rosalie said goodbye to Carlisle, Esme and Edward and left on foot for their trip to Tennessee. Carlisle had offered to lend them the car but they had decided to make the journey on foot. Emmett carried a back pack with a couple of changes of clothes for each of them but apart from that they were going to rough it during their time away.

Edward had teased Rosalie that she would never enjoy that but she was looking forward to the different pace of lifestyle and as they ran through the familiar forests just outside Hoquiam she couldn't help a laughter of glee from slipping from her lips. Emmett glanced at her and smirked and reached over and took her hand in his and they sped up, eager to get to the mountains of Tennessee.

Early the following morning they crossed the state line of Tennessee and Emmett led the way to one of his favourite hunting areas when he was human. It was a remote location that humans rarely visited and he knew they should be safe there. They found a cosy spot nestled in a group of trees to make their camp and Emmett set the bag down there and collected up some wood for a fire.

"Do you want to hunt?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"I suppose we should first," Emmett grinned and it was clear to Rosalie what activity he was including as second.

"We'll need our strength," Rosalie giggled and Emmett winked at her and took her hand and they raced off together in search of bears to feed on.

**XXX**

When both Rosalie and Emmett had their fill they walked hand in hand leisurely back towards where they had set up their camp. They were only a few minutes away from the area and Rosalie was telling Emmett about a recent hunting trip she had gone on with Esme when his grip on her hand suddenly tightened and he pulled her closer to him.

"Emmett?' Rosalie frowned.

"Breathe in," Emmett murmured his face scrunched up in an uncharacteristic frown. Rosalie took a deep breath in and immediately recognised the scents of other vampires. 

"There are at least three of them," Rosalie hissed.

"Should we take them out before they realise we're here?" Emmett asked.

"They may not be a threat Em," Rosalie sighed. "And they have possibly already smelt us anyway."

"True," Emmett murmured and turned his attention in the direction of the scents, his body tensed and ready to defend Rosalie. They both focused on the trees and within moments three forms stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing," Rosalie hissed.

"You're hunting on our land and you ask us questions?" the voice growled and the three forms emerged from the shadows and Rosalie saw it was three male vampires, human feeding ones as their dark red eyes indicated.

"We didn't realise this land was claimed," Rosalie snapped, not backing down for an instance.

"Darius?" Emmett whispered beside her.

"What?" Rosalie frowned as she turned to look at Emmett in confusion. His eyes were locked on the men in front of them and although he didn't drop her hand he took a step closer to them.

"Darius, is that you?" Emmett repeated.

"Emmett?" the man in the middle frowned. "What the hell? You're a vampire too?"

"Well, obviously," Emmett smirked. "My question is what happened to you guys?"

"A long story," Darius smiled. "But one I hope we have time to share."

"Em, what's going on?" Rosalie whispered. "Do you know these guys?"

"Yeah I do Rose," Emmett smiled at her. "It's okay, they won't hurt you."

"Who is this?" one of the other men asked.

"This is my wife Rosalie," Emmett introduced proudly. "Rose, these are three of my oldest friends. Darius, Conrad and Jarvis. Darius and I grew up together and we met Conrad and Jarvis when we started school."

"Human friends?" Rosalie murmured.

"Yes," Emmett nodded.

"But we are vampires now," Jarvis added and gave Emmett a pointed look. "All of us."

"We have a lodge near here," Darius smiled. "You should come and stay with us. It will give us a chance to catch up."

"Rose?" Emmett asked as he turned to look at Rosalie, not wanting to force her into anything. Rosalie smiled, noticing how eager Emmett was, and nodded her head softly.

"Of course we can," Rosalie agreed.

"Great!' Darius exclaimed. "Follow us then."

Emmett stepped into the tree cover where he had left their bag and grabbed it before he walked back to Rosalie and they followed his friends through the forest. It wasn't long until they reached a large wood cabin and Darius led Emmett and Rosalie inside.

"I know we don't need bedrooms as such but you guys can take the room at the top of the stairs, first door on the left," Darius told them. "We like to make sure everyone around here has their own space."

"Thanks," Rosalie smiled and reached over and took their bag from Emmett. "I'll dump our things up there, you catch up with your friends." Rosalie disappeared up the stairs and Darius turned and grinned at Emmett.

"It looks like you got yourself quite the catch there bro," Darius grinned. From anyone else Emmett would have taken offence at the comment but from his lifelong friend he knew it was only meant in a positive way.

"I have," Emmett agreed.

"We should sit down and compare stories," Conrad grinned. "I am sure your life over the last five years has been as interesting as ours."

"It has," Emmett smirked and followed the other three men into a large living room. Emmett settled on one of the comfy couches and his friends sat down in different chairs around the room. Rosalie came back down the stairs and Emmett watched as she walked over and sat down beside him before he flung his arm casually around her shoulders.

"So how did you all become vampires?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"It is kind of linked with your story I suspect," Darius sighed. "The night after the dance we realised the reason you hadn't turned up was that you had gone hunting on your own. We didn't want to worry your mother so we got our own group together and went out looking for you. We split up into two smaller groups but even if we had stayed together we wouldn't have stood a chance. Two vampires, a male and female, stalked our search party. We were attacked and left lying there. Sometime later, we aren't sure exactly how long, we all began to awaken. We were left in the same clearing so we were together. We hunted and later that day we found this lodge. We have been here ever since, travelling far away from here to feed."

"And the ones that turned you?" Emmett asked with interest.

"We never saw them again," Darius replied. "I am not really surprised to see you in this life too. I always suspected they got to you too and that was why you were missing."

"They didn't turn me," Emmett shook his head.

"Well who did then?' Darius frowned as he glanced at Rosalie.

"It wasn't Rose either," Emmett murmured. "Well, technically."

"What does that mean?" Darius asked.

"I was attacked by a bear," Emmett told him. "He was killing me and then suddenly I saw this angel. That was the only way to explain her. She jumped in between me and the bear and fought him off. It all felt so unreal. Later I found out it was Rosalie and she was able to fight the bear off easily because she was a vampire."

"And then what?" Conrad frowned. "She fed on you while you were injured?"

"No," Rosalie snapped, unable to help herself. "I have never even tasted human blood."

"I was badly injured," Emmett answered quickly as he squeezed Rosalie's hand in warning. "She carried me back to the house where her coven lived. Our coven leader is a doctor and she took me to him. Carlisle tended my wounds but when I was an inch from death he turned me."

"So it was unavoidable?' Darius sighed.

"It was," Rosalie nodded. "He would have died otherwise."

"The he is lucky you found him when you did," Darius smiled, already liking his friend's wife.

"You said before you have never tasted human blood?" Conrad asked. "How is that possible?"

"It's the way we live," Rosalie smiled.

"We call it vegetarian," Emmett smirked. "We only hunt animals, not people."

"And you can survive in this way?" Darius asked in disbelief.

"We survive," Rosalie nodded.

"It is difficult to maintain though," Emmett added. "We can get our coven leader to tell you more about it if you are interested in trying it?"

"I don't think so," Jarvis laughed.

"Probably not for us," Conrad added, a little more diplomatically.

"Good for you though bro," Darius smiled. The front door opened behind them and the three men exchanged nervous glances and Rosalie immediately tensed beside Emmett. She could sense the approach of another three vampires and something about the men's responses troubled her.

"They're back early," Jarvis groaned.

"Who?" Emmett frowned.

"The rest of our coven," Darius sighed and got to his feet as three women walked into the room. Emmett's eyes went wide when he saw them and he forgot about Rosalie beside him as he jumped to his feet. The woman in the middle seemed to stop cold as her gaze rested on Emmett and she let out a gasp.

"Emmett, is that really you?" she whispered in shock.

"It's me," Emmett smirked.

"Oh, we have been looking for you for so long," the woman gasped and Rosalie watched in horror as she raced across the room, threw her arms around Emmett's neck and planted her lips on his.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to Pixie97, Sarah, lovably17, Marshmellow, ellelady, niamh89, EsmeAliceRose, anonymous, Jessie Alice, Jadem1122, Ashleyrheanna, Svarfi, and AliceD21BallerinaGypsy for your reviews. _

_A special thank you to Jessie Alice for giving me the idea of Emmett and Rosalie meeting up with an old girlfriend of Emmett's which led to the whole idea of this new group and the things that will take place over the next few chapters._

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. It might be a little while before I update again but I wanted to give you all something. I am really busy at the moment and haven't had much time to write and things aren't likely to change for a couple of weeks. I haven't forgotten this story though. Also, to those of you that are reading Bitter Sunrise too I will try to get an update for it up in the next couple of days and same thing goes, I will write more as soon as I can._

**XXX**

"Chrissie, no!" Emmett gasped as he tore his lips from hers and pushed her away from him.

"Why? What's wrong?" the woman frowned.

"I'm married now," Emmett sighed and glanced at Rosalie and the woman followed his gaze as Rosalie glared back at her.

"Oh," the woman whispered.

"Rosalie, these are the other members of our coven," Darius said quickly to cover the uncomfortable moment. "My wife Claudia, my sister Eliza and a good friend Christabel, Chrissie for short. Girls, this is Emmett's wife, Rosalie."

"Hi," Rosalie murmured, her eyes still locked on the woman named Chrissie.

"We knew you had been turned too!" Eliza squealed and raced over and flung her arms around Emmett. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you all too," Emmett grinned as he hugged her back, his uncomfortableness with Chrissie not there with Eliza.

"Are you staying?" Claudia asked softly.

"Maybe for a little while," Emmett nodded as he glanced at Rosalie. "We're only on a hunting trip. We have family back in Hoquiam."

"Tell us about them," Claudia smiled and Emmett walked over and sat back down with Rosalie as he began to tell his friends about Carlisle, Esme and Edward and their lives with the Cullens.

**XXX**

Rosalie was sitting on a large rock out the back of the house, looking out through the trees, her thoughts a million miles away when she sensed someone approaching her from behind. She turned and glanced over her shoulder and relaxed a little when she realised it was Darius' wife, Claudia. Claudia offered Rosalie a smile as she reached her and carefully sat down on the rock beside her.

"Are you okay?' Claudia asked.

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. "It was just a bit of shock meeting so many of Emmett's friends like this. He never spoke of you all."

"I'm not surprised," Claudia admitted. "We were all so close. He must have been upset when he thought he would never see us again. That's classic Emmett. If something is wrong or troubling him he smiles and makes jokes and avoids the topic."

"He does," Rosalie agreed. "Have you known him for years too then?"

"Not as long as Darius, or the others," Claudia replied. "But for a while now, yes. I started dating Darius when we were fifteen. I'd seen him and Emmett and Conrad and Jarvis at school but until then hadn't had much to do with them. Darius and I were engaged when we were sixteen, married at eighteen and then turned. Luckily, our feelings only intensified for each other once we were turned."

"And Eliza and Chrissie?" Rosalie asked. "Do they have soul mates?"

"Eliza does," Claudia smiled. "She is with Jarvis now. They have only been together for a year. We are planning their wedding this spring. Darius was against the idea at first but he's come around. Eliza is his baby sister."

"She seems close to Emmett," Rosalie commented.

"She was, is I should say," Claudia nodded. "Emmett only had brothers. Since he grew up with Darius he was always like an extra big brother for Eliza."

"And how does Chrissie fit into all this?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe you better ask Emmett that one," Claudia murmured uncomfortably.

"Please, tell me?" Rosalie begged.

"I suppose you should know," Claudia sighed. "Chrissie went to school with us all. When we were fifteen, not long after Darius and I began to date, Emmett and Chrissie began to see each other. She was his childhood sweetheart."

"I thought so," Rosalie whispered.

"But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Claudia added quickly. "It is obvious that Emmett adores you."

"He does," Rosalie nodded. "And I love him."

"Then Chrissie will just have to deal with it," Claudia shrugged. "Just stay out of her way for a while. She'll get used to the idea soon enough. And you won't have any problems with the rest of us. You are Emmett's wife, we will all be nice and treat you with respect. You are welcome in our home."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled.

**XXX**

When Rosalie and Claudia walked back into the house Emmett was sitting with Darius, Eliza and Christabel as they chatted about the old times. When the two women walked into the room Rosalie noticed that Christabel looked up at her and gave her a nasty stare but she ignored it for Emmett's sake. As Claudia drifted past Rosalie she let her hand glide on Rosalie's arm and she realised Claudia had seen the entire thing.

Emmett looked up and smirked when he saw Rosalie and held his hand out to her and she hurried to his side and sat down. She remained quiet as the group continued to reminisce about their human lives together and without them realising it the entire evening passed and the new day began to dawn.

Jarvis and Conrad returned from a hunting trip north and as they sat and shared the story of their trip Emmett glanced over and noticed Rosalie's eyes had gone black overnight.

"Actually, speaking of hunting, Rose and I should go feed," Emmett announced immediately.

"I thought you didn't drink from humans?" Eliza frowned.

"We don't," Emmett nodded. "But we still need blood. We drink from animals."

"Eww, that's gross," Christabel commented as she wrinkled her nose.

"You get used to it," Emmett shrugged.

"I don't think I ever would," Christabel answered haughtily.

"I wasn't asking you to," Emmett snapped lightly and reached over and took Rosalie's hand in his. "You want to go hunting babe?"

"We probably should," Rosalie agreed.

"Great," Emmett grinned and turned back to look at his friends. "We won't be too long."

"Take your time," Darius smiled. "We'll still be here when you get back." Emmett nodded his head and without another word to his friends he pulled Rosalie to her feet and they left the house to head out into the forest to hunt.

**XXX**

After Emmett and Rosalie had both fed they walked slowly together back towards the house and they were nearly there when Emmett tugged on Rosalie's hand and pulled her to a stop.

"What is it?" Rosalie frowned when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Are you okay with being here?" Emmett asked. "With them I mean?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rosalie shrugged.

"Chrissie for one thing," Emmett sighed. "I've noticed the looks she has been giving you and she doesn't let an opportunity pass to let you know we were together once."

"I can handle her," Rosalie grinned.

"I'm sure you can babe," Emmett smirked. "But you shouldn't have to."

"I don't mind Em, really," Rosalie smiled. "You are enjoying catching up with your friends. I don't want to stay near her indefinitely but I can handle a few days."

"Are you sure?' Emmett asked.

"I'm sure," Rosalie nodded and reached up and snaked her arms around his neck. "You obviously care about them all a great deal and you are enjoying being here. I'm happy to be here too." Emmett grinned at her and then lowered his lips to hers and they locked in a heated kiss as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Oh, break that up," a joking voice teased and they broke apart and laughed as Jarvis, Darius and Conrad stepped out of the trees.

"You're just jealous," Emmett smirked at them.

"Damn right I am," Conrad grinned.

"Are you guys going hunting?' Rosalie asked as she turned to Emmett's friends.

"No, we went last night," Jarvis reminded her.

"We're going to play football," Conrad added as he tossed the football in his hand into the air and then easily caught it. "Want to join us Emmett?"

"I don't know," Emmett murmured as he glanced at Rosalie.

"Go," Rosalie urged him. "I'll make my way back to the house and meet you there later."

"You'll be okay?" Emmett frowned.

"I'll be fine," Rosalie grinned. Emmett glanced at her for a moment and then his eyes lit up and he leaned down and kissed her and she giggled as he broke the kiss and raced off to join his friends.

Once Rosalie was alone again she turned and made her way back to the house and as she approached she sensed the other three women in the kitchen at the back. She walked around the house and was nearly at the back door when she heard her name and she stopped cold.

"She isn't that bad Chrissie," she heard Claudia chide gently.

"What is so good about her?" Christabel snapped.

"She's pretty," Eliza commented.

"She's shallow," Christabel snapped.

"No, she's a really nice person," Claudia argued.

"And Emmett obviously loves her," Eliza added.

"I don't know why," Christabel mumbled.

"Jealous much Chrissie," Eliza laughed.

"Go to hell," Christabel snapped.

"Girls," Claudia groaned in protest. "There is no need to start fighting amongst ourselves."

"Emmett was mine first," Christabel growled. "I thought as my friends you would be on my side."

"What side is there?" Eliza sighed. "He's married to Rosalie now Chrissie. He loves her. Of course, as your friends, your family, we want to see you happy but it won't be with Emmett."

"It would be if that Rosalie bitch wasn't around," Christabel snapped.

"But she is," Claudia pointed out. "And you can't change that."

"Maybe I can," Christabel smirked. "You just watch. Give me a month and she'll be out of our lives, and Emmett's, for good."

"Chrissie!" Claudia growled but Rosalie couldn't stand to hear any more and she backed away carefully so they didn't hear her and turned and raced quickly back into the forest suddenly sorry she had told Emmett she was happy to stay as long as he wanted to.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you to Marshmellow, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, xxtwilightx, Jessie Alice, Ashleyrheanna, EsmeAliceRose, SakuraMaeda, Nessie and Sarah for your reviews. _

_There seems to be a problem with the site here and I'm having trouble uploading updates. I know of another two authors who are having the same problem. Hopefully they will fix it soon but I just wanted to let you know in case you weren't aware that this is why I, and probably many other authors on here, aren't updating._

**XXX**

When Rosalie returned to the house Eliza and Claudia were sitting in the living room. Claudia was sitting back on the couch and Eliza was sitting at her feet and as Rosalie walked into the room she realised Eliza was painting Claudia's toenails.

"Hi Rosalie," Claudia grinned when she saw her. "Join us?"

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled and walked over and sank down on the couch beside Claudia.

"I could do yours for you when I'm done if you like?" Eliza offered as she waved the bottle of red nail polish in her hand.

"No, thank you," Rosalie replied politely.

"It's not for everyone," Claudia smiled. "I only let her because she enjoys doing it so much."

"It fun and a little girly," Eliza giggled. "We don't get that much."

"True," Claudia agreed. Eliza went back to painting Claudia's nails and Rosalie watched them for a moment before she realised Claudia was watching her intently.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie frowned.

"Not really," Claudia sighed but sat forward and shoved Eliza gently away from her feet before she turned to face Rosalie. "I probably shouldn't say anything, actually I'm sure of it. But I like you. And Emmett is like a brother to Darius."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"You should be careful around Chrissie," Claudia murmured. "Very careful. She is part of our coven, our family, and a good friend but she is also lonely and hurt and that makes her dangerous. She never handled losing Emmett well and now he has returned with you by his side she is angry. She can be vindictive when she wants to be. You should be wary of her Rosalie."

"I'm not scared of her," Rosalie snapped lightly.

"You should be," Eliza sighed. "We both accept you in the family as Emmett's wife but Chrissie doesn't."

"I know that," Rosalie smirked. "I heard what she said earlier."

"We don't want to upset you," Claudia murmured. "We just want you to be careful."

"I will be," Rosalie promised. "But I'm not worried. I love Emmett and I know he loves me. Chrissie can't break us up or hurt me."

"Just be careful," Claudia whispered again.

**XXX**

Darius, Jarvis, Conrad and Emmett were moving through the forest, heading back towards the house after a long, fun game of football when they all suddenly sensed the approach of another vampire.

"It's alright," Darius said quickly. "It's only Chrissie." The men relaxed and moments later Chrissie appeared through the trees. She was walking slowly and she smiled when she saw the group.

"I've been looking for you all," she said as she walked over to join them.

"A problem?" Darius frowned.

"No," Chrissie smiled. "I was just wondering if I could have a private word with Emmett."

"Not a good idea Chrissie," Darius said firmly.

"I just want to clear the air," Chrissie pouted.

"Em?" Darius murmured as he turned to Emmett.

"It's okay," Emmett shrugged. "We'll meet you back at the house."

"Okay," Darius nodded but he still looked a little wary and as the other three men walked away Darius glanced back at the couple one last time before he disappeared into the trees.

"What do you need to say Chrissie?" Emmett asked once they were alone.

"A lot," Chrissie murmured. "Walk with me?" Emmett sighed but nodded his head reluctantly and he stepped up beside her as she began to walk through the forest slowly.

"We had some good time once didn't we Emmett?" Chrissie asked softly.

"Yeah I guess we did," Emmett agreed carefully.

"We were in love," Chrissie added. "Or at least I was. You said you loved me but maybe you didn't."

"I did at the time Chrissie," Emmett sighed. "And I still care about you. But a lot has changed. I didn't think we would ever see each other again and as soon as I met Rose I knew she was the one I was meant to be with. I love Rose deeply, she is my wife and the woman I want to spend eternity with."

"But you only chose to be with her after you thought I was lost to you forever," Chrissie argued. "Now you know I am immortal too surely that changes things?"

"It doesn't change anything," Emmett said firmly.

"We could be together forever Emmett," Chrissie gasped as she stopped and turned to face him. "We were in love, I know deep down you still love me. Rosalie was just someone you settled for when you thought I was gone. But I'm not gone. I'm right here. We can be together again. You can stay here and be a part of our family and be with me."

"No, Chrissie, I don't want…" Emmett started but he broke off as Chrissie grabbed his face in her hands, stood up on her tiptoes and crushed her lips to his. Emmett froze for a moment and then grabbed Chrissie's shoulders as he tore his lips from hers.

"Chrissie, no!" he said firmly as he shoved her away from him.

"I know it's what you want," Chrissie pouted.

"It isn't," Emmett said harshly. "I don't want you Chrissie. I'm with Rose now, I love her. I will never want you again." He saw the shattered look pass across her face at his words but he knew deep down that any ounce of sympathy he offered her would be misconstrued and without another word to her he turned and headed back towards the house.

**XXX**

When Emmett returned to the house Rosalie was sitting in the living room with his friends and she smiled when she saw him walk into the room.

"Have fun this afternoon?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah I did," Emmett smiled and leaned down and kissed her before sitting down beside her. "Are you busy?"

"Not now," Rosalie grinned.

"I have to do a second coat before you go anywhere!" Eliza squealed.

"What?" Emmett frowned.

"It's too late Em, Eliza has got to her," Darius laughed and pointed at Rosalie's feet and Emmett looked down and grinned when he saw her red painted toenails.

"Your second coat can wait," Emmett said firmly as he glanced at Eliza with amusement. "I want to spend some time alone with my wife."

"Don't mess them up!" Eliza warned darkly.

"We won't," Rosalie promised as Emmett pulled her to her feet and they walked out of the house hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked as Emmett pulled her from the house.

"I want to talk to you," Emmett whispered as he led her into the forest.

"What about?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Chrissie," Emmett sighed. "I just bumped into her in the forest and she made a move on me."

"She what?" Rosalie growled.

"Don't worry Rose, I shoved her away," Emmett said quickly.

"I don't care," Rosalie snapped. "What kind of a woman makes a move on another woman's husband when she knows he isn't interested?"

"Rose, you have nothing to worry about," Emmett assured her.

"I'm not worried," Rosalie growled. "I'm angry, at her. Not you Em, her."

"You have a right to be I suppose," Emmett sighed. "I didn't want to upset you but I wanted you to know."

"What did you say to her?" Rosalie asked.

"I made it clear I wasn't interested," Emmett explained. "And I told her it didn't matter what she said or did I was with you, I loved you now and I'll be staying with you. Hopefully she finally got the message."

"I doubt it," Rosalie snapped.

"Do you want to leave?" Emmett asked.

"Part of me wants to say yes," Rosalie admitted. "But why should you have to give up spending time with the others because of her. And I like the others. I'm getting on really well with Claudia and Eliza. I haven't spent any time with any women our age since I was turned. I'm enjoying it, despite Chrissie's interference."

"Well how about we just stay for a few more days and move on?" Emmett suggested. "Maybe Darius, Claudia and Eliza can come visit us one day."

"That sounds good," Rosalie agreed.

"So you aren't angry with me?" Emmett asked.

"No Em," Rosalie smiled and snaked her arms around his neck as she smiled up at him. "I'm not angry with you." Emmett grinned and leaned down and crushed his lips to hers and she melted into him as he backed her back against a tree.

**XXX**

For the rest of the night Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the forest and the sun was high in the sky by the time they returned to the house. As soon as they walked in the door Claudia and Eliza made a beeline for Rosalie and Emmett smirked as they each linked an arm around Rosalie's.

"Rose, we are going shopping and you have to come!" Eliza announced excitedly.

"I have to, do I?" Rosalie smirked.

"You have to," Eliza nodded firmly.

"I wouldn't argue with her," Claudia grinned. "Eliza doesn't take no for an answer."

"She never did," Emmett smirked.

"What are we going shopping for?" Rosalie asked.

"Clothes, shoes, makeup," Eliza shrugged. "Who knows."

"I guess I can come," Rosalie nodded, kind of interested in a shopping trip with them anyway.

"We're leaving in an hour," Eliza grinned. "Make sure you're ready." Eliza skipped off and Claudia winked at Rosalie before following her.

**XXX**

An hour to the second later Eliza came searching for Rosalie and after kissing Emmett goodbye Rosalie left the house with Claudia and Eliza. The three women ran through the forest and once they got to the outskirts of the nearest town they slowed to a human paced walk. They slipped easily into the town and Rosalie stuck close to Claudia and Eliza as they walked down the main street towards a group of clothing shops. When they reached an expensive looking boutique Eliza turned to the other two and gave them a grin before rushing inside.

"She's exuberant isn't she?" Claudia smirked at Rosalie.

"She is," Rosalie agreed.

"Come on," Claudia smiled. "She won't be happy until we have spent large amounts of money in here." Claudia linked her arm around Rosalie's and together the two women followed Eliza into the store.

**XXX**

Emmett was sitting at the table in the kitchen, playing a game of solitaire with a pack of cards he had found when he heard the front door open and close. The scent of human blood immediately filled his nostrils and his nose crinkled as he got to his feet. He could make out a vampire scent mingled with the blood but he had only made one step towards the door when Chrissie walked into the room, a bleeding woman in her arms.

"What happened?" Emmett gasped as he took a step back and covered his mouth.

"I brought you a present," Chrissie grinned.

"You know I don't feed on humans!" Emmett snapped.

"Don't you miss it?" Chrissie frowned. "I know Rose is shopping with the girls and the guys are away hunting themselves. No ne needs to know if you have a little taste."

"I'll know," Emmett said firmly. "I don't want it Chrissie."

"Are you sure?" Chrissie murmured as she walked over and dropped the human onto the table in front of him. "She is tasty."

"No Chrissie," Emmett growled.

"Okay," Chrissie shrugged. "All the more for me." She ran her tongue over her lips and then winked at him before bending down over the woman and sinking her teeth into her neck. The woman moaned softly as Chrissie drank from her and when she finally lifted her head again Chrissie smirked at Emmett.

"You sure you don't want a little taste?" Chrissie whispered as blood trickled down her chin and Emmett's eyes went wide as he noticed the blood now oozing from the unconscious woman's neck. Chrissie reached down and ran her finger over the wound and then lifted her blood coated finger towards Emmett.

"Just one little taste," she coaxed him seductively and put the finger to his lips and wiped the blood on them. Emmett took in a sharp breath he didn't need and he realised it was a mistake instantly as the blood invaded his every sense and he felt the burn in his throat increase.

"Chrissie," Emmett moaned.

"Drink Emmett," Chrissie murmured and Emmett glared at her for a moment as the burn built before he grabbed Chrissie, shoved her aside and leaned down to sink his teeth into the human woman's neck.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you to Marshmellow, Pixie97, EsmeAliceRose, Sarah and Ashleyrheanna for your reviews._

**XXX**

As Rosalie moved through the forest with Claudia and Eliza she couldn't help but smile to herself. All three of the women were laden down with shopping bags and Rosalie had to admit to herself she had had a great time shopping with the others. It made her wish that she had a vampire sister like these women did and although she loved Esme she knew having a sister would be different to a mother. They reached the house and Claudia led them inside and threw her bags down just inside the door.

"We're home," Claudia called out.

"The guys aren't back yet," Eliza murmured, her sensing telling her there were only two vampires in the house. "Chrissie is upstairs and Emmett is in the kitchen."

"I'm going to show Emmett what I got," Rosalie smiled and with her bags still in her arms she headed for the kitchen.

As soon as she stepped through the door the smell of human blood assailed her. She staggered back as her eyes went wide and she took in the dead human on the table and Emmett sitting on a chair with his head hung nearby.

"Emmett, what happened?" Rosalie gasped as she dropped her shopping bags and turned her worried eyes to him.

"Nothing," Emmett mumbled. "Go away Rose."

"No," Rosalie snapped and took a step towards him but she stopped as the smell of blood got worse, not wanting to test her own restraint too much.

"What is going on in here?" Claudia asked as she rushed into the room and she stopped cold beside Rosalie as she took in the sight.

"I thought you guys didn't feed on humans?" Eliza whispered and Rosalie realised she had followed Claudia into the room.

"We don't," Rosalie whispered. "Usually."

"Emmett, what happened?" Eliza frowned.

"Just get Rose out of here," Emmett murmured, still not raising his head to look at the women.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rosalie snapped.

"Maybe it wasn't him," Claudia said suddenly. "Just because there is a dead human here doesn't mean that it was Emmett that fed on him."

"Of course," Rosalie nodded in relief. "You just found it, right Em?"

"No, Rose," Emmett murmured and finally lifted his head and Rosalie gasped as her eyes locked with his glowing red eyes.

"You fed," Rosalie sighed.

"How can you tell?" Eliza whispered.

"His eyes," Claudia pointed out. "They are red like ours not golden like Rosalie's."

"Oh, of course," Eliza nodded and turned to look at Emmett. "I don't understand your lifestyle choices but if you abstain from humans why did you bring one back here?"

"I didn't," Emmett snapped.

"Of course," Claudia groaned, everything falling into place for her. "Chrissie."

"Yeah," Emmett nodded.

"She knows better," Eliza growled.

"Exactly," Claudia murmured and raised her voice. "Chrissie, get down here!" Moments later Chrissie walked into the room, a self-satisfied smirk spread across her face.

"Don't look so happy about it," Eliza snapped at her.

"About what?" Chrissie shrugged innocently.

"You know what," Claudia said firmly as she stepped closer to Chrissie. "Did you bring a human into our home, our sanctuary? Did you feed here?"

"I brought her," Chrissie admitted. "And maybe I fed a little but it was Emmett that drained her and killed her."

"Emmett doesn't know the rules, you do!" Claudia snarled and although Rosalie was still in shock at seeing Emmett with red eyes she jumped at the tone in Claudia's voice, not use to the gentle, loving woman speaking with such anger or authority.

"I know," Chrissie whispered.

"Then why did you bring a human here?" Claudia demanded.

"I don't know," Chrissie murmured.

"I think you do," Claudia snapped. "I'm not stupid Chrissie, I know exactly why you did. Now clean this mess up, get rid of all the evidence and I'll let Darius deal with you when he gets home."

"I'm sorry Claudia," Chrissie whispered.

"You will be," Claudia threatened. "Clean it up, now!"

Chrissie glanced at the others and then rushed out of the room. Moments later she returned carrying a large piece of plastic and they all stood like stones as she wrapped the human in it and then grabbed some rags from the kitchen cupboard and started to clean up the blood. They were all silent as she worked and when she was done she tucked the rags in the plastic with the body and then turned to face Claudia.

"I'll go dump it all far away from here," she murmured.

"Do that!" Claudia nodded firmly. "Make sure its well away from the house."

"I'm really sorry for bringing her here," Chrissie added.

"I'm sure you are," Claudia sighed. "But Darius will still need to deal with this breach of rules when he returns."

"I know," Chrissie whispered.

"Breach of rules?" Rosalie murmured, her eyes still locked on Emmett. "Who cares about the rules. She coerced Emmett to drink from that human. That's all I care about."

"Rosalie, we are vampires," Claudia sighed. "It's what we do. We have respected your views while you have been here but you know we don't agree with them. Chrissie will be punished for feeding in our home. Darius doesn't allow it. But we can't punish her for Emmett feeding, it's in our nature."

"Not ours," Rosalie hissed.

"Then why did he do it then?" Chrissie smirked.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked, wanting an answer to that question herself.

"Claudia's right Rose," Emmett sighed. "It's our nature."

"But we have spent so long resisting it," Rosalie gasped. "All of us."

"You have control the rest of us don't," Emmett argued. "You wouldn't understand. You haven't even tasted human blood."

"No I haven't," Rosalie agreed. "But Carlisle has, and look how much control he has. Esme and Edward have too. It doesn't mean that just because you've had a taste your vegetarian lifestyle is over. It's a slip Emmett. Just like before."

"You're forcing him to live against our very instincts," Chrissie pointed out.

"Stay out of it!" Rosalie growled at her.

"I care about Emmett, we all do," Chrissie argued. "What you are doing to him is wrong."

"It is his choice!" Rosalie snarled and took a menacing step towards Chrissie. "And it has nothing to do with you."

"Rosalie, I like you and respect your views," Claudia said firmly as she stepped between Rosalie and Chrissie. "But I can not allow you to fight with a member of my coven or force a dear friend into choices he doesn't want to make."

"I'm not doing that!" Rosalie growled. "I'm trying to help my husband!"

"Help?" Chrissie scoffed.

Rosalie glared at her and lunged towards her and Claudia moved quickly between them. Rosalie slammed into Claudia and the two women fly across the room and landed against the wall and before Rosalie could even react Eliza had joined the fray and pulled Rosalie from Claudia. She threw her back across the room away from them and as Rosalie's back hit the opposite wall she noticed Chrissie, Claudia and Eliza had now formed a protective line between her and Emmett.

"You need to leave, now!' Claudia hissed as she crouched, poised for attack.

"Fine, we'll go," Rosalie sighed and tried to look around them at Emmett but her view of him was blocked. "Emmett?"

"Emmett isn't going anywhere!" Chrissie hissed.

"But you are," Claudia added. "I want you out of my house, now."

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered.

"Just go Rose," Emmett sighed and Rosalie's eyes went wide in shock.

"What?" she whispered, sure that even though she had perfect hearing she had misheard him.

"Get out of here Rose," Emmett murmured.

"But…" Rosalie started but she couldn't seem to even form a sentence as a myriad of emotions raced through her. All she had done was try to defend and support Emmett and now he was telling her to leave.

"You heard him," Chrissie smirked.

"Emmett, I…" Rosalie started again but she quickly swallowed her words. She seemed to straighten up and her eyes went black as she glared at the women blocking her view of Emmett. "Fine, I'm gone."

"And good riddance," Chrissie grinned and Rosalie just glared at her before turning on her heels and hurrying from the house.

**XXX**

Rosalie stumbled through the forest, her mind reeling and her dead heart feeling like it would literally turn into ash. Emmett's dismissal of her had cut her deeply and she felt alone and abandoned as she wandered aimlessly through the trees. She had no idea where to go or what to do and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball somewhere and cry. She let out a frustrated hiss as she realised she couldn't even do that. Although her body screamed for release the tears which stung in her eyes would never be shed. Through her pain and anger she suddenly realised there was one place she could go, one place where she would get the support and love she desperately needed.

"I have to go home," Rosalie dry sobbed aloud and as soon as the words left her lips she changed direction and began to run through the forest in the direction of Hoquiam, where she knew her family was waiting for their return.

**XXX**

"I was thinking of renovating our bedroom," Esme murmured as she snuggled into Carlisle's arms as they sat together on the couch. Behind them Edward was playing the piano and the soft music washed over them as they talked.

"You only redid it two months ago," Carlisle smirked in amusement.

"I know, but I'm bored," Esme sighed. "I miss Emmett and Rosalie."

"Of course you do," Carlisle laughed. "Why don't you renovate their room for them as a surprise when they get home?"

"That's a great idea!" Esme grinned. "I'll get started first thing tomorrow. Rose will love it."

"I'm sure she will," Carlisle smiled. Behind them Edward stopped playing mid-note and Carlisle turned to look at him.

"What is it son?" he asked worriedly.

"Rose," Edward gasped. "Something is wrong."

"Emmett and Rosalie are back?" Esme asked.

"No, just Rose," Edward replied as he got to his feet and hurried towards the front door. "Oh no."

"Edward, what is it?" Esme asked nervously but Edward didn't get a chance to respond as the front door slammed open and Rosalie rushed through it. Her hair was a mess, her dress was torn but the thing that panicked her family was the desperation in her jet black eyes.

"Rose!" Esme gasped.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle questioned as he took a step towards her. "Are you okay?" Rosalie looked around the room blindly until her eyes rested on Edward.

"I…" she started but choked on her words as she started to dry sob.

"Oh Rose," Edward gasped and rushed to her quickly and pulled her into his arms. Carlisle and Esme were both shocked when instead of pushing Edward away Rosalie crumbled into his embrace.

"What's going on?" Esme demanded carefully.

"It will be okay Rose," Edward soothed her, ignoring their mother's questions. "I can see what happened, you don't need to say anything. You're home safe now, we'll look after you. Your family is here for you."

Rosalie sniffled in Edward's arms but didn't back away from him and Carlisle and Esme watched on worriedly as Edward consoled her. He held her tight but Carlisle and Esme realised something bad had happened to Rosalie as Edward's features darkened with anger as he saw everything Rosalie had endured since she had left their family with Emmett.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to Marshmellow, EsmeAliceRose, Pixie97 and Jessie Alice for your reviews._

**XXX**

When Rosalie had calmed a little Edward led her over to where Esme and Carlisle were. He helped her to sit down on the couch and sat down on one side of her and Esme quickly sat on the other side. Carlisle sat on the coffee table in front of her and they all looked at her with concern.

"Edward, please, tell us what's wrong?" Esme begged. "Where's Emmett?" Her question caused Rosalie to let another sad sob and Esme's eyes snapped worriedly between her son and daughter.

"Tell them please?" Rosalie whispered.

"Emmett and Rose ran into some friends of his," Edward sighed, trying to control his anger as he filled in Carlisle and Esme. "They are a traditional vampire coven and Emmett and Rose have been staying with them."

"Traditional?" Esme groaned, suspecting she wasn't going to like what Edward was going to say.

"Yes," Edward nodded. "One of their members was an old girlfriend of Emmett's. Yesterday she brought a human home and coerced Emmett to feed."

"Emmett slipped," Carlisle sighed, knowing that explained why Rosalie was so upset.

"Rose didn't leave for that reason," Edward murmured as he put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders, once again seeing how much pain the events had caused her. "She was trying to help Emmett and this ex-girlfriend of his, Chrissie. She got in the way. Rose lost it with her, other coven members got involved and the mate of the coven leader told Rose to leave."

"And so you did?" Esme asked.

"Not straight away," Rosalie whispered.

"Emmett backed them up," Edward added sadly. "And told Rose to leave too."

"Oh," Esme gasped and moved closer to her daughter as she put her arm around her shoulders too. Edward moved to let Esme comfort Rosalie and the two men watched sadly as Rosalie started to sob again and turned and buried her face on Esme's shoulder.

"_Will Emmett be returning to us_?" Carlisle asked in his thoughts as he locked his eyes with Edward's. Edward glanced at Rosalie and once he was assured she wasn't watching them he shook his head sadly.

"I don't think so," Edward whispered as quietly as he could and Carlisle nodded his head, his sadness evident in his eyes. Edward could see losing a coven member had upset him greatly but like Esme's thoughts, and Edward's own, they were all mainly concerned with Rosalie for the moment.

"I didn't know what to do," Rosalie murmured against Esme's shoulder. "I wanted to beg him but with them there and him telling me to go I went numb. It wasn't until I got out into the forest that I even thought of coming home."

"You did the right thing sweetheart," Carlisle assured her. "We all know this is extremely difficult for you and that you are grieving and upset but you should be with your family at a time like this. We'll take care of you."

"You always have a place here with us," Esme added, knowing Rosalie would be feeling unwanted and unloved after Emmett's rejection of her.

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered, her head still lying on Esme's shoulder.

**XXX**

Eliza walked slowly down the upstairs hallway, her senses trained on each and every vampire in the house and when she reached the room Emmett and Rosalie had been given she stopped outside the door for a moment. Finally, she lifted her hand and knocked softly on the door.

"Go away," Emmett muttered inside.

"Not happening," Eliza sighed and reached out and pushed the door open and walked quickly into the room. "Em, I won't leave you alone when it is obvious you are upset."

"Has Rose come back yet?" Emmett demanded, ignoring Eliza's words.

"No Em," Eliza admitted. "And I don't think she will return here. She didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"You don't know Rose like I do," Emmett argued.

"No, but I know women better than you do," Eliza murmured and walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "She's hurt and upset. I don't think she'll come back and risk rejection a second time."

"I didn't mean to do it," Emmett whispered. "I was just so ashamed. I hate her seeing me like that. She has perfect control. I'm not good enough for her."

"Of course you are," Eliza sighed. "And it is obvious that you love her and that she loves you. Would you be doing this vegetarian thing if it wasn't for her?"

"Probably not," Emmett admitted. "But don't you start on about it not being natural. I've had enough from Claudia and Chrissie."

"Yeah I know," Eliza nodded. "And I wasn't going to say that. I could never have the restraint to do it and it wouldn't work when the rest of my family isn't but I have to say the idea is a little appealing. Sometimes after I have fed I feel like such an evil monster. I am guessing you don't get that with your lifestyle?"

"Not usually," Emmett sighed.

"That is a good thing," Eliza smiled. "And Em? I'm sorry for standing against Rosalie like I did."

"You were protecting your coven," Emmett argued.

"It still isn't an excuse," Eliza sighed. "Chrissie was the one at fault not Rose. I like her. I should have stood up for her."

"I understand Eliza, really," Emmett assured her.

"So what are you going to do?" Eliza asked.

"I suppose I should go look for her," Emmett whispered. "But I have no idea where to start. She doesn't know this area like we all do. I don't know where she would go."

"I have an idea," Eliza murmured. "This family you are a part of? The Cullens? Is it close like our family is?"

"Probably closer," Emmett admitted.

"Then if Rose is upset she might go home to them?" Eliza asked.

"Of course," Emmett grinned but then his smile fell. "They won't be happy with me."

"Then you need to deal with it," Eliza shrugged. "But either way you have to go after Rose. She's your future. We're your friends and we love you but we are your past. Rose needs you to go after her. Emmett, you have to go home and fix this."

"And what if I can't fix it?" Emmett asked nervously.

"Then you will always have a place here," Eliza smiled. "But you have to try Emmett. And something tells me that if you go home you won't return here."

"I wish you would come too," Emmett admitted. "It's been good having my little sister around again."

"And it's been great having you here," Eliza replied. "But your life is with the Cullens now and my life is here with Jarvis and Darius and the others."

"I'll miss you little one," Emmett murmured.

"I'll miss you too," Eliza smiled and she leaned over and hugged him tightly, wishing there was some way she could go with him.

**XXX**

Edward and Carlisle were sitting in the living room when Carlisle suddenly went rigid.

"There is a vampire approaching," he said quickly and turned to look at Edward.

"Yes, it's Emmett," Edward growled. "He's come home looking for Rose."

"That's a good thing," Carlisle sighed with relief.

"Maybe," Edward murmured darkly. The front door opened as they both got to their feet and Emmett walked into the room. His red eyes locked on them instantly and he could tell from the expressions on their faces that Rosalie had indeed come home.

"She's here?" Emmett sighed with relief.

"She is," Carlisle nodded.

"Not that it's any of your business anymore," Edward snapped. "You sent her away."

"I know," Emmett murmured. "But I need to talk to her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Edward growled.

"Did she say that?" Emmett asked sadly.

"No, she didn't," Carlisle intervened as he placed a warning hand on Edward's arm.

"Emmett?" Rosalie whispered and his head snapped towards her voice and he watched as she descended the stairs, Esme only a step behind her.

"Can we talk Rosie?" Emmett begged.

"No!" Edward growled.

"Edward," Rosalie sighed. "I want to talk to him."

"Then we shall all give you some privacy," Esme smiled sadly and moved around Rosalie and over to Carlisle and Edward. "All of us." She looked pointedly at Edward and he let out a sigh but nodded his head.

"We'll be close by," he warned darkly as he glared at Emmett before he moved his gaze to Rosalie. "If you should need us."

"Thank you," Rosalie nodded and stood staring at Emmett as Esme ushered Edward and Carlisle from the house.

"Well, Edward is clearly upset with me," Emmett sighed once they were alone.

"He saw everything in my head," Rosalie murmured.

"Yeah, I figured that," Emmett nodded. "Rosie, I am so sorry. I should have had more control. The blood was everywhere and I lost it. I know I disappointed you."

"You feeding on the human didn't disappoint me," Rosalie sighed. "I know the strength of my control isn't normal. I don't expect you, or Edward or Esme, to be like Carlisle and I. While I haven't experienced a slip I understand that bit. What I don't get is how you could send me away like that?"

"I was just so ashamed," Emmett admitted. "You are perfect Rosie, utterly perfect. And when you see me like that it embarrasses me. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just wanted you away from me. I didn't want you seeing me that way. As soon as you had left I realised my mistake. I sat waiting for you to come back but you didn't."

"Did you really think I would?" Rosalie frowned in disbelief. "You hurt me Emmett. You rejected me. And then you expected me to come back for more?"

"I wasn't thinking straight," Emmett sighed. "But Eliza sorted me out and convinced me to come after you. It was her idea that you would probably return home."

"And she was right," Rosalie nodded. "Where else would I go?"

"I know," Emmett murmured. "I can't change what I did Rosie but I am so sorry. If you want me to I will leave and never bother you again but I had to come tell you I am sorry and I love you.'

"And I love you," Rosalie sighed. "I'm angry and hurt and I want to send you away but I can't because I can't live eternity without you."

"Me either," Emmett smiled.

"But it's going to take time for me to trust you again," Rosalie added.

"Yeah I know," Emmett nodded. "I'll do everything I can to show you that you can trust me Rosie."

"I know you will," Rosalie smiled and she took a step closer to him and lifted her hand to his cheek. "I do love you Emmett. I always will."

"I love you too Rose," Emmett whispered and Rosalie could hear the relief in his voice as he lowered his head to hers and gently kissed her lips.

**XXX**

When Edward, Carlisle and Esme returned to the house Emmett was sitting on the couch, like he had never left, and Rosalie sat at his feet with magazines strewn all around her.

"What is going on?" Esme asked in amusement.

"Oh Esme, I am so glad you're back," Rosalie gasped. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Esme asked as she walked over and sat down near Emmett, offering her son a soft smile before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Oh no, this is going to make her impossible," Edward groaned.

"Shut up Edward," Rosalie snapped lightly before turning back to Esme. "Emmett and I have decided to renew our vows. Well, have another wedding anyway. Can you help me plan it?"

"But you are already married," Edward pointed out.

"We know," Emmett nodded, clearly agreeable to anything Rosalie wanted.

"It isn't about that," Rosalie sighed. "It's about a new beginning."

"I think it's a lovely idea," Esme smiled.

"Then you'll help me organise everything?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course I will," Esme assured her and sat down with her and as the two women began to plan another wedding for Emmett and Rosalie Edward laughed to himself, suspecting that by allowing Rosalie to have another wedding Emmett was falling into a dangerous trap.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to EsmeAliceRose and Marshmellow for your reviews._

_From this chapter on this story will run alongside Midnight Shadows so you may notice similar story lines and ideas. This will remain from Emmett and Rosalie's perspective though so it will still be different but I just wanted to fill you all in if you notice the familiar scenes._

**XXX**

_**1948**_

"I am not building and renovating another house for them," Esme snapped lightly as she walked into the living room. "That is it."

"Have they done it again?" Carlisle asked in amusement as she sat down beside him.

"They have," Esme laughed.

"What is that now?" Edward asked from where he was sitting at the piano.

"Seven," Esme sighed in frustration. In the six years since Emmett and Rosalie had nearly split up over Emmett's slip in Tennessee they had redone their wedding ceremony three times and each time Esme had gifted them with their own private cottage. Like all the ones before that, each time they had demolished them within a week and Esme was now at the end of her rope.

"Oh dear," Carlisle smirked.

"It isn't funny," Esme chided but couldn't help her own smile from slipping on her face. "We are perfectly capable of being intimate without destroying everything around us. It isn't that hard."

"Oh really?" Carlisle teased.

"Well, most of the time," Esme amended as she shared a private look with him.

"Hey, mind reading son sitting right here," Edward groaned. "I don't need to know."

"Don't need to know what?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, Emmett right behind her.

"Any of it," Edward sighed. "Can you please keep your thoughts away from any marriage related subjects? All of you."

"Oh, that," Rosalie giggled and stared pointedly at Edward.

"Rose!" Edward growled and jumped to his feet. "I'm going for a run."

"Actually Edward, before you do," Carlisle said quickly. "I need to talk to the family."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked as the younger ones moved over to sit with Carlisle and Esme.

"I have been getting some questions at the hospital about my age," Carlisle told them. "The amount of time we have been here I should really be in my mid-thirties. People are starting to question how I can look so young."

"Oh no," Esme gasped.

"We have been really happy here but now I think its time for us to move on again," Carlisle sighed.

"I guess we have to," Rosalie murmured. "But this place is really starting to feel like home."

"It is a special place," Carlisle agreed. "It will always be our home but for the next couple of decades we need to go away. We will return one day."

"When do you want to leave?" Emmett asked.

"As soon as Esme can organise a new home for us," Carlisle replied and glanced at his wife.

"I've had some back up places in mind for years, just in case," Esme told them. "I could probably organise something within a week or two."

"We'll leave it with you," Carlisle decided. "Let us know when everything is ready and we can organise moving. It will be better this way. We can take everything with us."

"That's good," Rosalie nodded as she glanced around the room. "But I will still miss this place."

"We all will," Carlisle sighed.

**XXX**

Esme nearly immediately found them two possibilities for their new homes, one in Fort Nelson, Canada, and the other in Juneau, Alaska. Carlisle put some feelers out for possible jobs for himself in both places but left the final decision to Esme. Two weeks later Esme announced that she had found them a new home in Fort Nelson and they began to arduous task of packing up all their belongings. Over the years they had acquired a lot of possessions and it took them nearly two days to pack up the entire house, even with vampire speed.

Once everything was packed Carlisle organised two rental trucks and they loaded everything into the trucks. Emmett and Edward drove the trucks and Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme rode in the family car and they left behind the house in Hoquiam and headed for Fort Nelson.

When they arrived the sun was just starting to set and they hurried to unload the trucks and get the furniture and boxes inside. For the rest of the night they worked at unpacking everything and by the time the new day dawned it looked like they had lived in the house for months.

Carlisle headed into town with the boys and returned the trucks to an agency of the rental place and on their way back to the house he stopped off at the local hospital to see if there were any jobs available. The hospital administrator didn't have any positions but he took Carlisle's contact details and promised to call him if anything came up.

It has already been decided that Edward, Emmett and Rosalie would attend school again but because it was summer break Esme didn't need to worry about their enrolments just yet. Since they didn't have school and Carlisle wasn't working the family decided to just enjoy the time together in their new home.

A month after they had arrived in Fort Nelson Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had slipped out into the nearby mountains to hunt and when they returned Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room, engrossed n their conversation.

"Oh good you're back," Esme smiled as they walked into the house.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie frowned.

"Not exactly," Carlisle sighed. "Please, sit down and join us."

"Oh," Edward murmured and Carlisle just gave him a look that warned him not to speak of Carlisle's thoughts yet and the younger ones all sat down with Carlisle and Esme.

"What is it?" Emmett demanded as he tossed his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"As you are aware I haven't been able to get a position at the hospital here," Carlisle started. "And I have checked with all the local clinics and there is nothing there either. To avoid suspicion I have to be working and you should all be in school."

"We will be when it goes back," Rosalie pointed out.

"But my job prospects here aren't too good," Carlisle added. "Today I got a call from a teaching hospital in Juneau. I called them when we were in Hoquiam and a position has come up. It is an interesting one. I would work a couple of days a week in the hospital and the rest of the time I would be teaching and training student doctors."

"That sounds great," Edward nodded.

"The issue is, we would need to move again," Carlisle sighed. "To Juneau. I know we haven't been here long and even though we haven't completely settled in yet I didn't want to make a decision like this without consulting you all. Which is what I am doing now."

"I don't have a problem with it," Esme said immediately.

"Me either," Edward nodded.

"It doesn't really matter where we live," Rosalie added. "As long as we are together. Our home is where this family is."

"I'm with Rose," Emmett nodded.

"Then we'll go?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll go," Edward nodded, seeing that everyone was in full agreement with the idea.

"They want me to start in three weeks," Carlisle added. "Esme, can you organise a home there for us in time?"

"Easy," Esme smirked. "I'll get right onto it."

**XXX**

The day after the decision had been made the family was just sitting in the living room relaxing and Rosalie was lying with her head on Emmett's lap as he ran his fingers absently through her hair.

"We should go hunting tonight," Rosalie whispered huskily as she looked up at him and he caught her meaning straight away.

"For sure," he smirked and leaned down and kissed her lips. "How soon till we leave?"

"Very soon," Rosalie giggled as they stared at each other, the passion flowing between them.

"Carlisle, there is something here you might want to see," Edward said from where he was sitting on the couch flicking through a newspaper and they broke their gaze to look over at him.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, not moving from his spot opposite him with Esme.

"Three days ago a park ranger was attacked not far from here," Edward told him.

"So?" Rosalie shrugged.

"The description of the attack," Edward pointed out. "The humans are blaming some kind of animal attack but it sounds too familiar. It was one of us."

"Sure Edward," Emmett laughed and rolled his eyes. "You don't think we would notice if one of us had red eyes?"

"I don't mean us as in our family," Edward snapped. "I mean one of our kind."

"Where was it?" Esme asked softly.

"A camping ground not far from here," Edward replied. "Near the base of the mountains."

"Maybe this creature was just passing through," Carlisle mused. "We'll keep an eye on the human news and make sure you are all more alert when out hunting but it may not be a problem."

"I hope not," Edward sighed. "It could cause problems for us."

"It won't matter soon," Esme pointed out and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you still want to go hunting?' Emmett murmured as he glanced back down at Rosalie.

"Of course," Rosalie smirked.

"Let's go then," Emmett announced and waited until she had sat up before jumping to his feet.

"We're going hunting, back later," he announced to the family.

"Yeah sure you are," Edward groaned, seeing their exact thoughts.

"Well, you shouldn't pry," Rosalie smirked.

"Believe me, I don't want to," Edward sighed and glared at Emmett. "Can you just go, please?"

"Of course brother," Emmett grinned. "Have fun."

"You too," Edward grumbled as Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her from the house.

**XXX**

The following week the family were once again packing up their possessions into a truck and everything seemed to happen a lot quicker this time. Once the trucks were loaded and the house cleared out they drove off again, not really concerned as Fort Nelson had only been home for such a short time.

When they reached Juneau they knew they had made the right decision when they saw the house Esme had found for them. It was nestled in the forest just outside of town and they all immediately fell in love with it. They quickly moved their things into it and by the first night it well and truly felt like home.

Carlisle started his new job the following day and when he came home the family sat in the living room for the entire night as he told them about his new office, his work and his students. Esme just sat beside him with a soft smile on her face, glad to see he was happy and content in the new position.

When he had told them everything he could Emmett and Rosalie moved to the coffee table and were soon engrossed in a game of chess and Edward drifted over to the piano and began to play one of Esme's favourite pieces. As Carlisle started to flip through some charts he had brought home from work with him Esme just settled back in her chair, a feeling of contentment washing over her as she watched her family and realised that each and every one of them were truly happy.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you to Marshmellow, EsmeAliceRose and Vampire Witch88 for your reviews._

_Marshmellow- I checked the timeline I work with to write all this and doubled checked Midnight Shadows and the year was right. In Midnight Shadows the Cullens move to Juneau in 1948. They live there for two years before Jasper and Alice arrive in 1950. _

**XXX**

_**1950**_

"Hey babe," Emmett grinned as he bounded into the room and Rosalie looked up from her magazine and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" she grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Edward and I are going to go hunting," Emmett announced. "You want to come?"

"Is this going to be one of those competitive, who can kill more and run faster hunts?" Rosalie smirked.

"Probably," Emmett shrugged.

"I think I'll give it a miss," Rosalie giggled. "But you go baby, I hunted with Esme yesterday. I'll just wait here."

"Okay," Emmett smiled. "We won't be too long." Edward walked into the room and Emmett turned to him and grinned and Edward just rolled his eyes before the two men turned and raced out of the house, already competing to see who would reach the forest first.

"Sometimes I really wonder how old those two are," Esme smirked and Rosalie and Carlisle laughed with her.

Rosalie turned her attention back to her magazine and with Esme sitting beside her flicking through her own magazines and Carlisle reading a medical journal they settled into a contented silence. Hours passed without them even realising it and Rosalie was reaching for another magazine when her senses suddenly picked up something outside.

"Someone is coming," Rosalie hissed, her eyes snapping to Carlisle.

"Two of them," Carlisle nodded as he honed his senses to the approaching footsteps. "Two of our kind."

"Oh dear, without Edward we can't tell if they are a threat or not," Esme whispered.

"We'll meet them outside before they can get into the house," Carlisle decided as he got to his feet. "I want you both to stay behind me and if things don't look good I want you both to run through the house and escape out the back and run south until you find Emmett and Edward."

"What about you?" Esme gasped worriedly.

"Just get yourself safe sweetheart," Carlisle murmured and he began to walk towards the front door as they got up and followed him.

He pulled open the door and the three of them stepped out onto the porch close together and as they did Rosalie noticed a male and female vampire stepping into the front yard out of the trees. The male took her attention for a moment, reminding her a little of her human brother, and then her eyes rested on the woman. She was tiny but laughing and Rosalie didn't see how someone so happy and little could possibly be a threat.

"Carlisle," the woman smiled before anyone else could say a word. "Esme, Rosalie. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Do we know you?" Carlisle asked as Rosalie glanced at Esme confused.

"Not yet, but you will," the little woman giggled as she skipped towards them. Rosalie tensed at her approach and moved closer to Esme, wanting to protect her mother if they attacked.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper," the woman introduced and something about her made Rosalie smile a little.

"Hello," Carlisle smiled warily.

"We've come to join your family," Alice announced boldly. "We feed on animals like you, see our eyes? And Rose, you and I are going to be the best of friends. I love shopping as much as you do. We won't have to worry about Emmett getting upset about it though, Jasper will keep him sidetracked with wrestling and chess."

Rosalie snickered in amusement as she glanced at Carlisle and Esme, unsure what to make of this new couple of their doorstep. The woman was definitely strange but they didn't seem to be a huge threat.

"Alice," the man named Jasper murmured softly.

"It's okay Jazz," Alice giggled and walked closer to them and Rosalie watched as she stepped up in front of Esme.

"Oh Esme," Alice grinned and threw her arms around Esme and Rosalie stiffened beside them. "I'm going to love having you for a mother, I don't remember my own but you are exactly what I have always dreamed of."

"Um, thank you," Esme murmured in confusion and waited until the girl had stepped away from her before casting a look at Carlisle.

"Maybe I should explain a little," Jasper sighed as he reached over and took Alice's hand and pulled her back to him.

"That might be good," Carlisle nodded.

"Alice can see the future," Jasper told them. "She's seen us joining your family. It's why we came searching for you."

"You join us?" Rosalie asked in disbelief as she looked at Alice and a smirk spread across her face as she realised this Alice would be fun to have around, both to annoy Edward and as her sister.

"We do," Alice grinned and pulled from Jasper's arms. "So which rooms can we move into?" Without waiting for an answer Alice breezed past them and disappeared into the house and Rosalie shared amused looks with Carlisle and Esme at this turn of events.

"Is she always like this?" Rosalie asked with a smirk as she looked at Jasper, still standing in front of them.

"Most of the time it's toned down a little," Jasper nodded. "She's just so excited to be here, she's been looking for you for twenty eight years."

"You had better come in then," Carlisle smiled. Rosalie turned and walked into the house, eager to see what Alice was up to and she could sense Esme, Carlisle and Jasper walking in behind her. They followed Alice's scent upstairs and when they got to the first floor hallway Alice came bouncing out of Edward's room.

"Oh Jazz, its perfect," she giggled and Rosalie saw an opportunity to have some fun at Edward's expense.

"That's Edward's room," Esme murmured.

"Oh I'm sure Edward won't mind," Rosalie grinned.

"It does have a good view," Carlisle laughed, highly entertained by their visitors.

"I guess it would be okay," Esme nodded.

"Thank you," Alice grinned and bounced with excitement. "Jazz, come take a look." She ran over and grabbed his hand and he cast a smile at the others before letting her lead him into the room. Rosalie was the first to follow them, highly amused with this new girl and Carlisle and Esme shared a glance before following them too.

"Are you sure Edward wont mind?" Jasper asked softly as he glanced at the family.

"Who cares if he does," Rosalie laughed. "We'll move his things before he gets back and he won't have a choice."

"Jasper and Edward can share the spare room down the hall," Esme nodded.

"Oh no," Rosalie grinned, getting into the mischief. "Let's put his stuff in the garage."

"Rose!" Carlisle laughed.

"It'll be fun," Rosalie said, looking at Alice conspiratorially.

"I'll help," Alice giggled. The two girls began to grab Edward's things and pack up it and Esme just rolled her eyes.

"I want no part of this," she laughed. "Edward will be mad." She turned and walked off and Jasper glanced at Carlisle.

"Will he really be mad?" he asked.

"Probably," Carlisle nodded. "But it's a bit late to stop them now."

He pointed back to the room and Jasper laughed when he saw that Rosalie and Alice had already packed up nearly half the room. Jasper and Carlisle helped them and when they were finished they all walked back downstairs. They were sitting in the living room when Emmett waltzed through the door and he stopped when he saw their visitors.

"Hey, who's this?" he grinned, not at all bothered by the new arrivals.

"Jasper and Alice," Rosalie smirked at him. "Come meet them, we are going to love them."

"Are we?" Emmett laughed and bounded over to join them all. "Nice to meet you both."

"You too," Jasper nodded formally.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked instantly.

"He got all muddy catching a grizzly," Emmett shrugged. "He knew Esme would kill him if he walked mud into the house so he's in the garage washing off."

"The garage?" Rosalie smirked and her and Alice both burst out laughing.

"What the hell!" a voice yelled suddenly and seconds later Edward stormed into the room and Jasper felt his anger immediately.

"Who the hell moved my stuff to the garage?" he shouted and Rosalie kept her mouth shut as she settle back to watch the events unfold with amusement.

"I did," Alice giggled and jumped up and skipped over to him. "Hi, I'm A…"

"I don't care who you are!" Edward yelled at her. "Put my stuff back now!"

"Oh no," Rosalie whispered, not wanting Edward to scare away her new friend. Things moved quickly and before she could step in and confess she had been a part of it Jasper had jumped to his feet and grabbed Alice, shoved her protectively behind him, dropped into a possessive crouch and let out an angry snarl.

"Edward, Jasper!" Carlisle gasped as he rushed to them and Emmett jumped up as well.

"Jazz, its okay," Alice whispered as she grabbed his arm and tried desperately to pull him back. Jasper straightened slightly but still kept his body between Alice and Edward and kept his eyes locked with Edward's.

"Who the hell are they?" Edward demanded angrily.

"Visitors, new family members," Carlisle told him and glanced at Jasper. "Jasper. It is okay. Edward will not harm Alice."

"No, he won't," Jasper said firmly, his meaning clear that if Edward tried he would surely die in the attempt.

"I go away for a day and we suddenly have two new family members?" Edward asked as he tore his eyes from Jasper and looked at Carlisle. "They aren't new vampires."

"No they aren't," Carlisle agreed. "Alice can see the future and she saw they would join us so they came searching for us." Edward glanced at Alice then and slowly nodded his head.

"I see," he murmured and Rosalie rolled her eyes, knowing he was reading their new friends' minds.

"See what?" Jasper snarled.

"Edward has a gift similar to Alice," Carlisle told him. "He can read your thoughts."

"Wow, that must be pretty fun," Alice grinned but Edward just glared at her.

"He's a southern vampire," Edward said suddenly and pointed at Jasper. "He's dangerous, we shouldn't let them stay."

"Jazz isn't dangerous," Alice growled, her sudden protective stance looking nearly as lethal as Jasper's had moments before.

"Do you see any threat from them?" Carlisle asked pointedly.

"Well no," Edward admitted.

"Then there is no reason they can't stay," Carlisle said firmly.

"Great," Alice grinned and Edward just looked at her and rolled his eyes before storming from the room.

"Excuse him, he isn't always so rude," Emmett smirked.

"Some of the time anyway," Rosalie murmured. "But ignore him. When he gets in his little hissy moods that's what I do."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jasper nodded and Rosalie grinned at him and couldn't help thinking that even though Alice was over the top and completely free with her affection it was Jasper she would be closer to.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you to Marshmellow and EsmeAliceRose for your reviews._

**XXX**

"So Jasper?" Emmett smirked as he glanced at Jasper. Alice had gone upstairs with Esme, and Carlisle had left for his shift at the hospital and it was only Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the living room now.

"Yes Emmett?" Jasper asked warily.

"You and that Alice chick?" Emmett asked. "Is she your mate or are you just friends?"

"Why do you ask?" Jasper frowned.

"He isn't interested in her," Rosalie said haughtily, hoping Jasper would pass onto Alice her possessiveness of Emmett.

"She's just a friend," Jasper admitted.

"Excellent," Emmett smirked.

"Why?" Jasper demanded.

"Edward needs himself a mate," Emmett grinned. "Maybe we should try and set them up."

"No!" Jasper snapped instantly.

"You said she wasn't your mate?" Emmett frowned.

"She isn't," Jasper nodded.

"Then what's the problem," Emmett shrugged.

"Alice doesn't need setting up with anyone," Jasper said firmly and jumped to his feet and raced from the room.

"What did I say?" Emmett frowned.

"Oh catch up Em," Rosalie laughed. "Alice is just his friend but they have been travelling together for two years? What vampire man stays with the same person for two years if they are nomads? He wants her for his mate."

"Oh," Emmett said and his eyes went wide and they both started laughing.

**XXX**

When Rosalie started flipping through a magazine Emmett decided to go upstairs and find the newest member of their family and he found Jasper sitting in the spare room, what was now his room, looking out the window.

"I'm sorry if I upset you before," Emmett said to announce his presence.

"Its fine," Jasper shrugged.

"You and Alice are vegetarian vampires too aren't you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes we are," Jasper nodded.

"I was going to go hunting," Emmett offered. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I should let Alice know," Jasper murmured.

"Well you do that, I'll tell Rosie and I'll meet you out the back in five minutes," Emmett grinned, not at all put out by Jasper's wariness.

"Okay," Jasper smiled weakly and Emmett turned and walked out of the room, hoping if these people were going to stay he could bring this guy out of his shell a little.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Jasper returned to the house Rosalie was sitting in the living room on her own.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw her.

"She went hunting with Edward," Rosalie shrugged.

"With Edward?" Jasper frowned.

"He'll watch out for her bro," Emmett assured him and flopped down on the couch beside Rosalie.

Jasper sat down with them but they could both feel the worry he was projecting and when Rosalie sensed Edward and Alice approaching the house she glanced over and smirked at Jasper.

"You can relax now, she's home safe," she murmured seconds before they walked through the door.

"Alice has been telling me about your gift Jasper," Edward said pleasantly as they joined them.

"She has?" Jasper frowned.

"It sounds interesting," Edward grinned. "Looks it too."

"Stay out of my head," Jasper snapped and Rosalie giggled, sensing watching Jasper and Edward together would provide her with hours of amusement.

"I'm sorry, I was just making conversation," Edward sighed.

"Jazz," Alice murmured as she sat down beside him.

"I don't like my private thoughts publicised," Jasper snapped.

"I won't do it then," Edward promised.

"Let's play chess," Emmett suggested to lighten the mood. "I'll play Rose first then the winner plays someone else."

The others nodded and Emmett and Rosalie started the game off. As they played Rosalie was aware that Edward and Alice kept sharing intimate looks and she noticed that Jasper was watching them too with a frown on his face. This went on for nearly an hour as the chess games rotated but Alice and Edward constantly seemed to be looking at each other.

"Okay, that's it," Emmett snapped finally, making Rosalie realise he had noticed too. "I can't take this any more. What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," Alice smirked knowingly and tore her eyes from Edward for a moment.

"There is something," Rosalie grinned.

"Nope," Alice giggled and looked back at Edward. He also looked amused and they continued to stare at each other.

"Did you two get up to something in the forest?" Emmett asked suddenly. "That's it isn't it? The two of you got it on while you were supposedly hunting."

"No!" Edward snapped instantly as Alice looked at Emmett wide eyed.

"Emmett," Rosalie groaned.

"I bet I'm right," Emmett smirked. "That will explain the looks you keep giving each other. You two slept together, I know you did. So what now Eddie, does this mean you finally have a mate?"

Jasper got to his feet and rushed from the room and Rosalie reached over and slapped Emmett hard on the back of the head.

"Good one," she snarled at him.

"What?" he frowned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no," Edward gasped and looked at Alice. "Alice, you need to go talk to Jasper."

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"He thinks Emmett is right," Edward told her.

"No!" Alice groaned and her face was visibly upset as she jumped to her feet. "Jazz? Jazz, wait!" She raced out of the house after him and Emmett looked at Rosalie and then Edward.

"I've messed something up haven't I?" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah you have," Edward sighed. "There is nothing between Alice and I. We've just discovered we can communicate without speaking thanks to her gift and mine and we've been testing it out. She's in love with Jasper and has been for years. They only had their first kiss a few days ago. Jasper doesn't think he deserves her and she has been trying hard to convince him he is the only one she loves. Now he thinks she's decided to be with me instead."

"So yeah babe, I'd say you've messed up!" Rosalie added snappily.

**XXX**

"They've been gone a long time," Rosalie murmured as she glanced at the clock.

"It looks like they have a lot to talk about," Emmett pointed out.

"Still Alice was pretty upset," Rosalie sighed. "If she didn't catch up to him she could be alone somewhere."

"You care about her don't you?" Edward said in disbelief as he read Rosalie's thoughts.

"She's kind of freaky but she's cute," Rosalie shrugged. "It's nice having a girl around and if they stick around she will be our sister."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to go for a walk," Emmett sighed. "If we come across them talking we just come back and leave them to it."

"Thanks," Rosalie grinned. Edward just rolled his eyes and walked off upstairs but Emmett got up and left the house with Rosalie. They walked for a while, tracking Alice's fading scent and then they came to a clearing.

"Wait!" Emmett said and grabbed Rosalie's arm and she stopped and looked at him. "Hear that?" They both listened and they could hear the sound of someone sobbing.

"That's Alice," Rosalie sighed and they rushed towards the sound. They found Alice sitting at the base of a tree, leaning against it with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried on her knees.

"Oh Alice, honey, what's wrong?" Rosalie gasped when she saw her and rushed to her side. Alice lifted her head at the sound of Rosalie's voice and although her tears were incapable of falling her eyes were watering and she was sobbing.

"He doesn't want me," Alice sobbed. "He doesn't love me."

"Jasper?" Rosalie gasped. "Rubbish. I've seen the way he looks at you. He does love you."

"No, he said he didn't," Alice whispered.

"When?" Rosalie frowned.

"Just now," Alice answered. Rosalie glanced at Emmett and they shared a private look and Emmett knew if Rosalie got her hands on Jasper she would kill him.

"Come on, let's get you home," Rosalie murmured and reached forward and pulled Alice to her feet and kept her arm around her waist as she began to lead her through the forest.

"He's going to break his promise," Alice whispered sadly.

"What promise?" Rosalie asked.

"He promised me I'd never be alone again," Alice sighed. "He's going to leave me, I've seen it. He's decided to leave."

"You won't be alone," Rosalie murmured. "You have a family now. We'll be here for you, all of us."

"It's not the same," Alice whispered.

"No, it isn't," Rosalie sighed as she glanced at Emmett again and she knew nothing took the place of the person you loved.

When they reached the house Rosalie helped Alice to the couch and sat her down and then sat on the coffee table in front of her. Someone came down the stairs and Rosalie glanced up and her stare went icy cold when she saw Jasper carrying his bag.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded angrily.

"Babe," Emmett warned but Rosalie ignored him as she stalked over to Jasper.

"I'm going," Jasper shrugged.

"What about Alice?" Rosalie demanded.

"I helped her find you all," Jasper said. "She'll be fine."

"Does she look fine?" Rosalie snarled. "You can feel emotions, does she feel fine?"

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged, purposely blocking the emotions coming from Alice.

"You're wrong you know," a voice said behind him and Edward walked down the stairs behind them.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"You are so wrong Jasper," Edward sighed as he joined them. "There is absolutely nothing between Alice and I. Maybe one day I'll love her like a sister but I will never think of her in the way you do." The room hung with a heavy silence as everyone just stared at Edward and then he inclined his head.

"And you are wrong about that too," he said and they all realised he had been listening to Jasper's thoughts. "Alice doesn't care about your past and what you did then. You didn't know any different when you were fighting in the wars. That doesn't mean you don't deserve her. Doing some martyr act and walking away from her so she will be happy with me won't work because she will never be happy without you and her and I will never be together that way. If you walk away all you will do in doom her to an eternity of pain. You love her too much to do that to her."

"What?" Alice whispered in shock.

"He thinks he isn't good enough for you," Edward said with his eyes still locked on Jasper. "And he's wrong."

"Very wrong," Rosalie snapped and for some reason she felt extremely protective of Alice.

"Check her emotions," Edward dared him. "Go on, drop your guard and check her emotions and then if you can turn around and walk out that door none of us will stop you." Jasper sighed and turned to face Alice and even just looking at her was enough for him to see how much he had hurt her. She looked at him with begging eyes and he scanned her emotions and his knees nearly buckled at the sorrow, grief and anguish coming from her. Underneath everything he could feel her love, so pure and sweet, as she looked at him.

"Alice, I don't…." he murmured.

"Please don't tell me you don't deserve me again," Alice whispered. "I don't agree. If that's what you want to believe fine, but do I deserve you?"

"Of course," Jasper said instantly, knowing she deserved everything she wanted.

"Please don't leave me Jazz," she murmured, she huge innocent eyes imploring him.

"Alice," Jasper gasped, his resolve weakening and he rushed over to her. "I promised didn't I? I'll never leave you." He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her quickly into his arms and she grabbed him around the neck and held him close, her relief and love washing over him. He held her silently for a moment and then he pulled back and looked down at her, wanting to explain his behaviour to her.

"Alice I…." Jasper started but Alice shook her head quickly.

"Jazz, shut up!" she snapped and took his head in her hands and crushed her lips to his. Emmett laughed behind them as Rosalie giggled and Edward just grinned, but they ignored them all as they were lost in their kiss.

"Em, Edward," Rosalie murmured softly and the two guys turned to look at her. "Let's give them some privacy now." Edward nodded his head and turned and slipped from the room and Emmett glanced at the other couple again, still locked in their heated embrace.

"Emmett!" Rosalie snapped lightly although her eyes danced with amusement. "Come on." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and followed her from the room and once they were out in the back yard Rosalie turned and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad they got together," she whispered.

"You care about them already don't you?" Emmett asked softly.

"Yeah I do," Rosalie nodded and Emmett grinned, knowing that although she didn't show it to the others Rosalie had a heart of gold and now she had learned to love Jasper and Alice she would support them wholeheartedly.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you to Jessie Alice, Marshmellow, Sarah, EsmeAliceRose and chichi5 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Over the next two months Jasper and Alive settled into the family and Rosalie became close with Alice, both the women pleased to have another woman to shop with that shared their obsession with fashion. The friendship between the two women meant that Emmett and Jasper spent a lot of time together and Rosalie was glad to see a close friendship forming between them too. Emmett's humorous, take it easy personality complimented Jasper's reserved, careful one and Rosalie also noticed that Emmett had a protective big brother relationship with Alice.

Rosalie was sitting in the living room by herself on day when Alice walked in and her normally happy face was scrunched up in concentration. Rosalie frowned as she looked up at her and patted the seat beside her.

"Is everything okay Alice?" Rosalie asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Alice sighed as she sat down beside her. "I love Jasper and I know he loves me but he doesn't seem to want to touch me."

"Touch you?" Rosalie echoed. "He can't keep his hands off you."

"Innocently yeah," Alice murmured. "But not the way I want him too. He hugs me and holds me and stuff but not other things."

"Other things?" Rosalie frowned and then her eyes went wide. "Oh you mean sex."

"Well yes," Alice flinched at Rosalie's forthrightness. "Did you ever have that problem with Emmett?"

"Not exactly," Rosalie sighed, remembering how complicated their early married life had been with her fear taking her over. "We had other problems but it was me that was the cause, not Emmett. How far have you gone with Jasper?"

"We've kissed and touched a little but he always stops before it gets too far," Alice murmured. "I am getting so frustrated with him. Sometimes his resolve weakens and I can see the things he wants to do with me but then he changes his mind and doesn't do them."

"Ouch, that would be torture," Rosalie smirked.

"It is," Alice grumbled. "So how do I get him to do those things?"

"I don't know that you will Alice," Rosalie sighed.

"You don't think he wants me like that?" Alice whispered. "You don't think I'm sexy enough to turn him on?"

"Oh Alice no, I didn't mean it like that," Rosalie gasped and grabbed Alice's hands in hers. "The day you and Jasper are finally together in that way you will probably blow his mind. He is so utterly in love with you and sometimes when he looks at you the lust and love he projects is almost unbearable. What I meant is that Jasper is old fashioned. You have to remember he was turned in the nineteenth century. His morals are different to ours. And even then Emmett didn't touch me until after we were married. What I meant to say was that I don't think you will persuade Jasper to be intimate with you until after you are married. Men from his era would see sleeping with a woman before marriage, no matter how much he loves you, as dishonourable and he would never do that to you."

"How do I change his mind," Alice sighed.

"I don't think you will," Rosalie smiled. "What we have to do is try and convince him to just hurry up and marry you."

"He's been thinking about it," Alice giggled.

"You've seen it?" Rosalie laughed.

"I have," Alice grinned.

"Well there you go," Rosalie smiled. "Just wait for him to ask and then we'll push the wedding through quickly and you can get what you want."

"Thanks Rose," Alice murmured.

"You're welcome," Rosalie assured her. "Any time."

"Any time what?" Emmett asked as he walked through the front door with Edward.

"I'll go shopping with Alice any time," Rosalie covered quickly.

"You girls shop enough," Emmett groaned.

"Just for that I think we need to plan another shopping trip," Alice giggled and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"We could go to Paris?" Rosalie suggested. "I have always wanted to shop there."

"That would be so much fun," Alice grinned.

"You two loose in Paris?" Emmett teased. "I don't think the world is ready for that."

"Or the Cullen bank balance," Edward added and they all laughed. Alice's laugh died as she slipped into a vision and Emmett and Rosalie watched her as Edward invaded her mind, able to see her vision clearly.

"Oh," Alice grinned as she slipped out of it and Edward looked at her with amusement.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh my," Alice gasped happily and began to bounce on the sofa as she looked at Rosalie. Rosalie raised her brow in a silent question and Alice nodded her head excitedly.

"Alice, a bit of advice," Edward said quickly. "Give the poor guy a chance. It might disappoint him if he knows you've seen this. Act surprised."

"I will," Alice giggled.

"Alice?" Jasper called out as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Jazz," Alice grinned as she jumped to her feet.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Alice squealed and grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly from the house as Edward laughed at the look of shock on Jasper's face.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked, knowing Edward would be able to tell her for sure if her suspicions were right.

"You'll see," Edward grinned and rushed from the room as Emmett and Rosalie both groaned in frustration.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice finally returned to the house they walked in the door hand in hand and Alice giggled when she saw the family gathered. Edward gave her a knowing smile and Carlisle and Esme both looked at them expectantly and Alice realised they were both in on the secret.

"Well, what is going on?" Rosalie demanded, nearly dying to know if Alice had finally persuaded Jasper to marry her. "Edward won't tell us."

"I asked Alice to marry me," Jasper announced.

"Good for you bro," Emmett grinned as Rosalie squealed and rushed over to hug Alice and the two women danced around happily.

"Congratulations Jasper," Edward murmured and stepped up and shook Jasper's hand.

"Thanks," Jasper grinned.

"There you go Alice, everything worked out," Rosalie whispered as she hugged Alice.

"Thanks," Alice giggled softly so the others wouldn't overhear her.

"Well, show me this ring," Rosalie smiled as she stepped back and she took Alice's hand and looked down at the antique ring now gracing her finger.

"It's beautiful," Rosalie murmured.

"Isn't it? Alice smiled softly.

"When will this happy event take place?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Jasper frowned as he glanced at Alice.

"Soon!" Alice said firmly and the family all laughed.

"Eager much there kiddo," Emmett grinned.

"Well, yeah," Alice mumbled in embarrassment.

"Your first wedding," Rosalie grinned. "Emmett and I have had three ceremonies already. I was going to have another soon but we'll leave it for a while. Your first is the most important one, I'll help you plan everything."

"There will only be one," Alice murmured softly.

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"We only need one," Alice said firmly. "I don't particularly care about the ceremony and once I am Jasper's wife that's for eternity anyway."

"I agree," Jasper nodded.

"Okay, one it is then," Rosalie mumbled. "But if it's the only one you ever have we have to make it special. Come on Alice, I have some wedding books in my room. If you want this soon we need to start planning." She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her from the room and straight up to her bedroom where she kept a stash of wedding books.

"Rose will have everything planned within twenty four hours," Emmett laughed back downstairs.

"I can live with that," Jasper smirked.

"I bet you can," Emmett grinned and winked at him. "The sooner the better right?"

"I can't wait to start married life with her," Jasper admitted. "I didn't mean, umm…" He broke off and his embarrassment flooded the room as he realised his comments could be construed as sexual.

"Relax Jasper, we know what you meant," Edward assured him but then he wriggled his eyebrows and Edward and Emmett dissolved into fits of laughter at the man who had become their brother.

**XXX**

Rosalie threw herself into helping Alice plan her wedding and with Rosalie's experience the entire event seemed to come together really quickly. A mere week after Jasper had proposed Rosalie and Alice were sitting in the living room finalising the details while Jasper and Emmett were playing chess when Rosalie suddenly realised they had forgotten flowers.

"Should we have red roses or pink?" Rosalie gasped.

"I'm not sure," Alice shrugged and glanced over at the men. "Jasper?"

"Whichever you want sweetheart," Jasper assured her.

"Red," Alice decided. "They always seem more romantic somehow don't you think Jazz?"

"Perfect," Jasper nodded and Rosalie scribbled down on the piece of paper in front of her to organise red roses.

"Emmett?" a soft voice called and Rosalie's hand stopped mid word as she turned to Emmett, her senses suddenly on full alert.

"Something is wrong," Jasper snarled and jumped to his feet as Esme rushed into the room and her distress was evident. Jasper rushed to her protectively before the others could move and she let out a sob as Emmett raced to join them.

"Esme?" Emmett demanded as his senses scanned the area.

"Edward," Esme sobbed and turned and flung herself towards Jasper who caught her and held her as she sobbed against his chest.

"What?" Emmett asked as Rosalie and Alice joined the group.

"He slipped," Esme moaned. "Badly. Three girls, all dead. Carlisle needs you there to help cover it up."

"Where?" Emmett demanded.

"At the hospital," Esme told him.

"Stay with the women," Emmett barked at Jasper and turned and raced from the room.

"We'll have to move," Rosalie whispered softly. "Three deaths are too suspicious."

"How do we organise that?" Jasper asked.

"I'll organise the new place," Rosalie decided, seeing how upset Esme was. "We always have somewhere waiting just in case. Can you both help Esme pack all our things?"

"Of course," Alice nodded and Rosalie rushed from the room and straight to Carlisle office, not sure how urgently they would need to leave but wanting to be ready to go as soon as the men got back just in case.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you to chichi5, Marshmellow, Maasog and EsmeAliceRose for your reviews._

**XXX**

When Emmett reached the hospital he ignored the looks he got from the nurses behind the front desk and quickly slipped down a familiar hall and headed straight towards Carlisle's office. When he arrived he knocked quickly on the door and pushed it straight open, sensing two vampires on the other side. As he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him Carlisle looked at him sadly from where he was perched on the side of the desk and Emmett flashed him a sad smile before glancing at Edward. His brother was huddled in a chair in front of Carlisle and Emmett could see how upset he was.

"What happened?" Emmett asked softly.

"A badly injured girl was brought in by her friend," Carlisle explained. "She cut her arm open on a broken window. When he removed the cloth she had it covered with it spurted Edward right in the face. He couldn't help himself."

"Esme said it as three not two," Emmett frowned.

"There was a nurse in the room too," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh,' Emmett murmured.

"I haven't had a chance to clean anything up yet," Carlisle added. "I just got Edward in here and called Esme. I haven't wanted to leave him alone."

"What do you need me to do?" Emmett asked.

"Clean up while I stay with your brother," Carlisle murmured.

"Of course," Emmett nodded. "Where?"

"In the examination room just through that door," Carlisle told him and pointed to an interior connecting door. Without another word to the other two Emmett walked over to the door and he quickly slipped through and into the next room. As soon as he passed through the door the stench of blood invaded his nostrils and he gasped when he saw the blood splattered walls and the bodies of the three dead women on the floor.

"Damn Eddie," he mumbled under his breath. "When you slip you do it well." With a frustrated sigh he moved closer to the bodies and quickly set to work cleaning up the mess before someone discovered the grim scene.

**XXX**

While Jasper and Alice consoled Esme Rosalie went into Carlisle's office and went to the top drawer of his desk. She knew that Esme kept any information of possible new homes for the family there and she was relieved when she found a large folder there. She opened it and discovered that Esme had already organised a back up house, like she often did, and Rosalie quickly called the number of the realtor to let them know the Cullen family would be moving in. When she was finished Rosalie hung up the phone, returned the folder to the desk drawer and walked back out into the living room.

"Did you find everything?" Esme whispered from where she was still sitting with Jasper and Alice.

"Yes, and I spoke to the realtor," Rosalie nodded. "Everything is organised. All we need to do is pack and go."

"We should get started," Esme whispered. "I suspect Carlisle will want to go as soon as he and the boys return."

"Just the necessities?' Rosalie asked softly.

"Yes, it is all we have time for," Esme nodded.

"Okay, you go pack yours and Carlisle stuff," Rosalie smiled at her. "I'll take care of the rest of the house and Edward's room."

"Make sure you destroy any evidence of where we have gone and who we are," Esme reminded her.

"I will," Rosalie promised and turned and hurried to the room she shared with Emmett.

She pulled one suitcase from the top of the cupboard and quickly filled it with both her and Emmett's favourite things and she barely stopped to glance at the room or the things they were leaving behind as she hurried into Edward's room. She did the same in there with his things, filling only one suitcase and then she rushed to go through the living rooms and destroy evidence and pack anything that the family couldn't leave behind.

She was just packing up a small box in the living room when Jasper and Alice came into the room. Rosalie looked up and noticed Jasper was carrying two large suitcases and he glanced at the cases and boxes Rosalie had set by the door.

"Should I pack the car?" Jasper asked.

"That might be a good idea," Rosalie nodded. "I'm glad Carlisle didn't take it to work today."

"Me too," Jasper smiled sadly. He moved out of the door quickly and as Rosalie finished packing the box Alice went to help Jasper get everything into the car.

"Anything else?" Jasper asked as he walked back into the room, Alice behind him.

"I think that's everything," Rosalie sighed as she patted the box she had just taped up. "We don't have time to take the furnishings with us. We'll have to buy new ones there."

"Does this happen often?" Alice whispered.

"Often enough," Rosalie nodded.

"They're back," Esme gasped suddenly and moments later the front door opened and Edward, Emmett and Carlisle walked into the house.

"Everything is ready," Rosalie mumbled as soon as they walked in, unable to look at Edward with his bright red eyes.

"Let's go then," Carlisle nodded. "Emmett managed to cover things pretty well but you never know how quick the suspicions will grow." They walked outside and got into Carlisle's car. It was a tight fit now the family had grown to seven but they managed to squeeze in.

"The first thing we need to do once we settle in our new place is buy another car," Emmett groaned as Rosalie wriggled on his lap.

"I agree," Carlisle nodded as he started the car and drove away from the house. They travelled quickly and Rosalie explained the new place she had found for them as the travelled.

When they arrived in Calgary it was dark and they hurried to unload their luggage and walked inside. Edward had remained quiet the entire trip and when he walked into the house with his suitcase he just slipped silently up the stairs.

"He is so upset," Esme murmured sadly.

"I'll go talk to him," Carlisle sighed.

"Actually Carlisle, would you mind if I did?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

"Is that okay Jazz?" Alice asked as she turned to look at Jasper.

"Of course," Jasper agreed instantly and Alice smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips and then she headed upstairs to Edward's new room.

"You want to help me get the rest of this stuff inside Jasper?" Emmett asked, his usually jovial mood absent.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and the two men walked back outside and Rosalie glanced at their sad parents before following them out to help.

**XXX**

Alice hovered close to Edward over the next few days but her presence seemed to cheer him a little. They settled in well and Carlisle got a job at a local medical clinic and Rosalie and Esme busied themselves with the preparations for Jasper and Alice's wedding. One afternoon Jasper and Alice were out of the house, supposedly to go hunting, when Rosalie walked into the living room and found Emmett sitting there with Edward.

"Just the men I was after," Rosalie grinned as she walked over and slipped easily into Emmett's lap.

"Oh Rose, I don't know about that," Edward sighed instantly.

"Come on," Rosalie begged and turned to look at Emmett. "You'll help me, won't you baby."

"With anything," Emmett nodded instantly.

"You might want to find out what she wants before you agree to that," Edward smirked.

"It would make him so happy," Rosalie pouted.

"Anything you do would make me happy babe," Emmett assured her.

"I know, and thank you," Rosalie grinned. "But I don't mean you, I mean Jasper."

"What do you want to do to make Jasper happy?" Emmett asked warily.

"He is always talking about his old friends, Peter and Charlotte?" Rosalie murmured. "I want to invite them to the wedding."

"I don't see a problem with that," Emmett agreed readily.

"They aren't vegetarians," Edward reminded them.

"So, that doesn't mean they are savages," Rosalie argued. "Jasper says they are really good people."

"I like your idea Rosie," Emmett grinned. "How can we help?"

"I'm going to try to call them first," Rosalie decided. "But if I can't get hold of them can we go visit them and invite them to the wedding?"

"Of course we can," Emmett promised.

**XXX**

The wedding was fast approaching and three days before the ceremony the house was in an uproar as Rosalie organised everything. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the living room trying to decide whether it would be worth Rosalie's wrath if they slipped out hunting to get away from everything when Emmett suddenly stiffened.

"Vampires approaching," he growled. "Two of them."

Jasper immediately tensed and the two men jumped to their feet and raced out the front door. The others all stepped out behind them, also sensing the vampires and they had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a male and female vampire stepped from the surrounding forest.

"Jasper!" Peter grinned and Jasper smiled when he saw them.

"Peter, Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Jasper gasped in disbelief.

"We got a call from someone named Rosalie?" Peter told him. "She invited us here for your wedding." Jasper grinned and looked over at Rosalie who was looking very pleased with herself.

"They are the only friends you speak of, I thought it was important we invited them," she shrugged.

"Thanks Rose," Jasper smiled.

"I can't believe your getting married Jazz!" Charlotte squealed and raced over and threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We've missed you so much but it was great to hear you are happy."

"Sweetheart, let him go," Peter laughed as he stepped up beside them.

"Oh you know I've missed him," Charlotte giggled and stepped back from Jasper but kept his hand in hers.

"I realise that," Peter smirked. "But whichever of these fine ladies behind him is his betrothed is probably starting to get worried."

"Oh, of course," Charlotte said and dropped Jasper's hand.

"That would be Alice," Jasper smiled and turned and held his hand out to her. She skipped to his side and he took her hand as he turned back to his friends. "Peter Charlotte, this is Alice. Alice, this is Peter and Charlotte."

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Alice grinned.

"You too," Peter smiled back.

"Wow," Charlotte echoed as she stared at Alice in shock and Rosalie stiffened, ready to jump this female vampire if she upset Alice, even if she was an experienced southern fighter.

"Charlotte, you're being rude," Jasper pointed out as he sensed Alice's apprehension as the female vampire seemed to be sizing her up and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry," Charlotte giggled. "I'm just surprised. You're not anything like I expected. I anticipated some Maria like witch that was pretty much forcing him into marriage. I thought I'd hate you on sight but you are perfect for Jasper. And so tiny."

"Charlotte," Jasper scolded lightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Charlotte gasped as she realised what she had said. "I didn't mean to…"

"It isn't that, she knows all about Maria," Jasper assured her. "Could you please just not be quite so blunt and honest."

"But that's me," Charlotte pouted playfully.

"Its okay Jazz," Alice smiled and glanced at Charlotte. "I think we'll be great friends."

"Oh we will," Charlotte giggled. Peter and Jasper shared a look and Peter rolled his eyes and then Jasper turned and introduced Peter and Charlotte to the rest of the family. Esme took them inside and got them settled in the guest room and then while Peter joined Emmett, Edward and Jasper playing chess Rosalie and Alice took Charlotte to Rosalie's room and showed her Alice's dress.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you to chichi5, Jessie Alice, AliceD21BallerinaGypsy, Sarah, Marshmellow and EsmeAliceRose for your reviews._

**XXX**

The day before Jasper and Alice's wedding Edward and Emmett were sitting at the coffee table in the living room in the middle of a game of poker when Rosalie walked into the room.

"Where is everyone?" she murmured as she sat down beside Emmett.

"Carlisle and Esme went hunting," Edward replied. "As did Peter and Charlotte. I'm not sure where Jasper and Alice are."

"Hmm," Rosalie sighed and Edward started laughing.

"You may as well ask him, I know what you're thinking anyway," he laughed.

"You are so frustrating," Rosalie snapped lightly.

"Ask me what?" Emmett frowned.

"I spoke to Alice last night," Rosalie murmured. "About certain things regarding being a wife."

"Like?" Emmett frowned and Edward laughed as Emmett's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh! Well why are you telling me this? I really don't need to know."

"Well the thing is, I was kind of hoping you could talk to Jasper," Rosalie whispered.

"Hell no!" Emmett gasped.

"Please Em, for me?" Rosalie begged.

"Rose," Emmett groaned.

"Emmett, Alice has never done anything like that," Rosalie whispered. "And I don't know about Jasper. Maybe he needs some brotherly advice."

"Jasper's fine," Edward butted in. "He's had a couple of lovers before."

"I would have thought the southern gentleman would have waited for marriage," Rosalie smirked. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Rose," Emmett laughed.

"I think Rosalie is right though Emmett," Edward added. "You should talk to him. His experiences have been a little, well, umm, violent."

"Well, you talk to him then," Emmett snapped.

"Oh yeah," Edward laughed. "My advice is really going to sound good considering I don't have any experience behind it. You're the one that's married."

"You two are going to make me do this aren't you?" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah," Rosalie and Edward nodded in unison.

Emmett rolled his eyes and Rosalie grinned at him and raced from the room and Emmett glared at Edward.

"Fine, if I'm doing this at least tell me what I'm supposed to be talking about?" he frowned.

"Just make sure he understands what he has had in the past isn't really appropriate with a wife," Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked and Edward sighed and then launched into the history of what he had seen in Jasper's head about his relationships with Maria and Helena.

**XXX**

Rosalie found Jasper and Alice sitting together in her room and dragged Alice into her own room under the guise of a final dress fitting and Jasper walked downstairs. He saw Edward and Emmett sitting playing cards and he walked over and sat down with them.

"Oh good," Edward grinned when he saw him. "I've got stuff to do, Jasper can you take over for me?"

"Sure," Jasper nodded. Edward handed his cards to him and jumped up and left the room and Jasper glanced at Emmett who just shrugged.

"So Jasper," Emmett murmured as they began to play, unable to believe he had let Rosalie and Edward talk him into this. "I believe it's fallen to me to give you advice about married life."

"I don't need it," Jasper shrugged.

"Apparently you do," Emmett sighed. "Rose and Edward are worried."

"What about?" Jasper frowned.

"About your wedding night," Emmett murmured.

"That is none of your business, any of you," Jasper snapped.

"Calm down bro," Emmett sighed. "We all love you both and well honestly, we know a little of your history and we're concerned about Alice."

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"From what you've told me about Maria the two of you had a pretty volatile relationship," Emmett murmured, silently cursing Edward and Rosalie for making him do this.

"So?" Jasper prodded. 

"Well the thing is bro," Emmett said uncomfortably. "I need to be blunt here. You can't make love to Alice like you did with Maria."

"Dammit Emmett," Jasper snarled as he jumped to his feet angrily. "You have no right to talk about this. And to ease your mind, and Edward and Rosalie's as well, I wouldn't ever think about doing that to Alice. But our intimate life is not your business and it isn't theirs either. It's between Alice and I, no one else."

"I know," Emmett mumbled.

"I would never treat her like that," Jasper added, his voice a little calmer as he felt how embarrassed and uncomfortable Emmett was.

"I'm sorry bro," Emmett sighed. "I love the little one like a sister and I don't want her sad or upset. I was kind of pushed into this but really I am only thinking of you both. You both deserve to be happy."

"I'm not angry with you Emmett," Jasper nodded, knowing from his emotions Emmett was being genuine. "And you have nothing to worry about. I'll be gentle with her, I promise and I would never do the things I did with Maria to her. She's safe with me Emmett."

"I guess I know that," Emmett nodded.

**XXX**

After Rosalie finished Alice's final fitting for her dress Alice headed off to her room to organise her jewellery for the next day and Rosalie carefully packed the dress back into its bag and hung it in Esme's closet. When she was done she headed back downstairs and halfway down the stairs she bumped into Jasper coming up the stairs.

"Hey Jazz," Rosalie smiled, wondering if Emmett had had a chance to speak to him yet.

"Hey Rose," Jasper grinned. "You seen Alice?"

"She's in her room," Rosalie answered.

"Is it safe for me to go in there?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, everything is safely packed away elsewhere," Rosalie smirked. "And you better make the most of it. You can't see her after midnight."

"Why not?" Jasper frowned.

"Tradition," Rosalie grinned. "The groom shouldn't see the bride on the day of the wedding until the ceremony."

"That's just superstition," Jasper shrugged. "We're vampires Rose, I don't think it really matters."

"Do you want to take the chance?" Rosalie asked pointedly.

"I guess not," Jasper sighed.

"Good," Rosalie smirked. "Go find Alice but come midnight, she's mine."

"Okay Rose," Jasper laughed and continued up the stairs and Rosalie watched him go with a chuckle before she headed downstairs. When she reached the living room she smiled when she saw Emmett packing away the cards he and Jasper had been playing with.

"Have you spoken to Jazz yet?" Rosalie asked outright as she walked over to him.

"Yeah I did it," Emmett mumbled.

"And?" Rosalie pushed.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about Rosie," Emmett smiled. "He cares about Alice, he'll be gentle with her."

"I hope so," Rosalie sighed

"How long until Alice needs you?" Emmett asked.

"Not for another couple of hours," Rosalie replied. "Why?'

"Because I want you alone for a while," Emmett grinned and swooped down and swung her into his arms as she laughed.

"We only have two hours," Rosalie giggled.

"Then we better make the most of it," Emmett smirked and turned and bounded from the house and raced out into the forest, wanting to spend some time alone with Rosalie before she got busy with the wedding.

**XXX**

"I can't believe how much damage we did," Rosalie giggled as she lay on a carpet of leaves on the forest floor.

"Hmm, it's not too bad," Emmett grinned as he lay beside her, his head resting on his hand as he glanced around them at the damaged trees and shrubs.

"Not too bad?" Rosalie smirked and pointed at a large tree they had accidentally snapped in two.

"Oops," Emmett laughed.

"I'd say," Rosalie smiled and lifted he arm lazily and glanced at her watch. When she noticed the time she bolted upright, instantly dragged from her happy, relaxed mood.

"I've got to go," Rosalie gasped as she glanced around for her clothes. "I only have ten minutes to get Alice away from Jazz."

"The time flew," Emmett commented as he grabbed her dress and handed it to her.

"I know," Rosalie smiled as she hurried to get dressed and beside her Emmett was starting to dress as well. When they were both decent Emmett threw his arm casually around Rosalie's shoulders and they moved quickly back towards the house. They weren't very far from the house when Rosalie stopped and turned to Emmett.

"Do you sense that?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" Emmett asked in alarm but relaxed as he felt the presence of two vampires nearby and realised it was Jasper and Alice. "Just the woman you're looking for. Do you want me to come with you and drag Jasper off?"

"Nah, I've got it," Rosalie grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will," Emmett smiled and leaned down and they kissed passionately before Rosalie reluctantly pulled herself from him. "Tell Jazz I want him for a game of chess."

"I will," Rosalie promised and then turned and rushed off towards where Jasper and Alice were. When she stepped out through the trees she felt bad when she saw them cuddled together on a nearby rock. They look so cute and relaxed but she didn't want to risk their happiness, even if the whole thing was a silly superstition.

"There you are!" Rosalie gasped as she raced up to them and Jasper glared at her for interrupting Alice. "Time to go."

"Go where?" Alice frowned.

"Its ten to midnight," Rosalie explained as she grabbed Alice's hand and tugged her to her feet. "Time to hide you away. We don't want to jinx your marriage do we?"

"I suppose not," Alice murmured as she stepped up to Rosalie's side.

"Rose, Alice and I need to talk first," Jasper said firmly as he got to his feet.

"Nope," Rosalie grinned. "She is mine now until the ceremony. And Emmett wants you back at the house for a game of chess."

"Its okay Jazz," Alice assured him. "We can sort this out later."

"You sure?" Jasper asked as he looked at her with concern.

"I'm sure Jazz," Alice smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Jasper grinned.

"I love you too," Alice replied and then Rosalie tugged her arm and pulled her away from Jasper.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked as they walked back towards the house.

"Jazz and I were just talking about tomorrow night," Alice sighed. "You know, our first time together, intimately?"

"Of course," Rosalie smiled. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm good," Alice sighed.

"Okay," Rosalie murmured. "Well if you need me, you know where I am. You are my little sister. If I can help you I will."

"Thanks Rose," Alice smiled and Rosalie stopped and reached over and hugged her before the two women quickly hurried back to the house.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you to chichi5, Marshmellow, taramisu100, EsmeAliceRose and Ashleyrheanna for your reviews._

**XXX**

The morning of the wedding arrived and Rosalie, Esme and Charlotte all gathered inAlice's room. She took a quick shower and then sat on the bed as Rosalie fussed around her doing her hair and in to help but Esme just sat near them and watched on proudly. When they were finished with her hair and makeup Rosalie went to her room to getAlice's dress. All three women helpedAliceinto the dress and then she sat back on the bed as Rosalie slid her shoes on for her.

"Okay, that's you done," Rosalie smiled finally and stepped back and lookedAliceover, pleased with how she looked. "Do you think you can manage if Charlotte and I go get ourselves ready?"

"I'll stay with her," Esme said as she walked over to sit down on the bed besideAlice.

"We won't be too long," Rosalie grinned and grabbedCharlotte's arm and pulled her out of the room and down the hall to the room she shared with Emmett. Once they were in the room Rosalie rushed to the closet and pulled their dresses out and laid them on the bed and the two girls hurried to get ready.

"So you have known Jasper a long time haven't you?" Rosalie asked as they both got dressed.

"A long time,"Charlotte nodded. "I was in Maria's army with him and Peter."

"I gathered that," Rosalie smiled. "When were you turned?"

"1922,"Charlotte murmured. "My family and I went toMexicofor a holiday and I got lost. I don't need to tell you what happened to me from there."

"Maria found you?" Rosalie guessed.

"Actually it wasn't Maria,"Charlotte murmured.

"What?" Rosalie frowned. "From what Jasper has told us I thought she only had newborns she turned herself in her army?"

"Newborns she or the others in command turned,"Charlotte answered carefully.

"Others in command?" Rosalie echoed and her eyes went wide. "Jasper turned you?"

"Yes,"Charlotte nodded. "But I'd rather you didn't let on I told you. It isn't something he is proud of."

"Of course not," Rosalie promised. "But you have Peter, so it was all worth it, right?"

"Yes, it was,"Charlotte smiled. "And now Jasper has found his soul mate. We have been so worried about him since he left him so happy."

"She does," Rosalie agreed and together they finished getting ready before heading back out of the room.

As they walked out of the room Rosalie grabbed the bouquets of flowers that Esme had lovingly made for them all and she handed one bunch to Charlotte and carried the other two herself. When they walked down the hall Alice was standing with Carlisle at the top of the stairs waiting for them and Rosalie flashedAlicea smile as she handed her a bouquet of flowers. Downstairs, Esme sensed them at the top of the stairs and nodded at Edward at the piano. Edward began to play and Rosalie offered Alice a final smile and then began to walk down the stairs.

"Hot," Emmett murmured as she came into view and Jasper just nudged him to keep him in line.

Rosalie chuckled under her breath and winked at Emmett as she walked towards them and then Edward changed his music to the traditional wedding march and Carlisle stepped into view withAliceon his arm. Rosalie smiled proudly as she watched Carlisle lead Alice down the stairs and towards Jasper and they could all feel the awe and love flowing from Jasper asAlicereached him. Esme moved to sit with Peter and Charlotte as Carlisle andAlicereached where Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the celebrant were standing. Carlisle took Alice's hand in his again and moved it to Jasper's and then he stepped back and went to join Esme. Edward finished playing and also joined the family and the celebrant began to speak.

Rosalie watched asAlice and Jasper stared at each other lovingly as the celebrant spoke and when he announced it was time for them to exchange their vows Rosalie moved up beside Alice and carefully took the flowers from her hands. As the rest of the family watched on, Jasper and Alice repeated the words the celebrant said, meaning every word as they looked at each other. When they had finished their vows Jasper turned and took a plain gold band from Emmett and slid it onto Alice's finger and then Alice took one from Rosalie and did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the celebrant said happily. "You may kiss your bride."

Jasper's face broke into a huge grin and Alice smiled coyly at him and he stepped closer to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly and Rosalie giggled as Edward, Emmett and Peter let out raucous cat calls and whistles. When they broke apart the family gathered around them to offer their congratulations and the celebrant shook hands with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle before discreetly slipping from the house.

"Now its time to party!" Rosalie grinned and Edward went back to the piano and began to play. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and she smiled up at him as he pulled her into the middle of the room and they began to dance. The others watched them happily for a while before joining them.

**XXX**

Emmett was standing talking to Peter and Charlotte when Rosalie walked up to them and he grinned as he snaked his arm easily around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You did an amazing job on the wedding babe," he complimented her.

"You did,"Charlotte agreed.

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled.

"And now for the important present," Carlisle's voice filled the room and Rosalie grinned as she took Emmett's hand and dragged him over to where Jasper and Alice were sitting with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie handed a large stuffed envelope to Carlisle and Emmett realised for the first time she had been carrying it all Rosalie a smile and then turned and handed the envelope to Jasper.

"Something from all of us," he smiled. They all watched expectantly as Jasper opened the envelope and Alice rested her chin on his shoulder as she peeked as well. He slid out plane tickets, and a set of keys and they both looked at their family confused.

"Every newly married couple needs a honeymoon,"Carlisle grinned. "So that's plane tickets leaving Toronto this evening."

"Where are we going?"Alice asked excitedly.

"Paris and Isle Esme," Rosalie announced with a grin.

"Isle what?" Jasper asked as he glanced at Esme.

"Yes, it's named after me," Esme laughed and hugged Carlisle's arm. "It was my wedding gift from Carlisle. A whole island. You'll love the house and the best bit is there is absolutely no one else on the entire island."

"A whole island?"Alice gasped.

"Yes,"Carlisle nodded. "We've booked you a week in Paris and then another three weeks at the Isle."

"Thank you," Jasper smiled.

"You're both welcome," Esme assured them.

"When do we leave?"Alice frowned.

"The plane leave in two hours,"Carlisle answered. "We'll drive you to the airport but we need to leave soon."

"I have to pack,"Alice gasped.

"All taken care of," Rosalie smirked. "I bought you both entire new wardrobes for the trip and it's in suitcases in the car and ready to go."

"Amazing,"Alice whispered, obviously touched.

"So, shall we go?" Jasper got to their feet and they said goodbye to Peter, Charlotte, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie and then followed Carlisle and Esme out to the car.

Once the others had left Peter and Charlotte also said their goodbyes and as soon as the guests had left Edward disappeared up to his room. Emmett watched Rosalie as she pottered around the room cleaning up and eventually he couldn't stand it any more and he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you say you and me go on a little hunting trip?" he whispered huskily as he placed his lips near her ear. "A private hunting trip?"

"Oh Em, that sounds wonderful," Rosalie giggled and turned in his arms to face him.

"Eddie, Rose and I are going away for a couple of days," Emmett called up the stairs as Rosalie melted into his arms.

"I don't need to know," Edward yelled back in disgust and Emmett and Rosalie both laughed as Emmett took her hand and pulled her from the house. They both hurried out into the forest, eager to get far away from the house and spend some time alone together.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie returned to the house three days later it was empty but there was a note from Carlisle, Esme and Edward telling them they had gone hunting and would return that evening. Emmett set up the chess board on the table and he was trying to convince Rosalie to play a game with him when the phone began to ring.

"I'll go get out of these dirty clothes and you answer that," Rosalie smiled. "Then I'll play with you."

"Deal!" Emmett grinned and jumped up and rushed to the phone as Rosalie headed upstairs.

"Hi, it's Alice," a small, trembling voice said through the phone as soon as Emmett picked it up.

"Hey little one, how's Paris?" Emmett's booming voice filled the air.

"It's good,"Alice murmured.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked instantly, sensing something in her voice.

"Can I speak to Rose?"Alice whispered.

"Of course, I'll get her for you," Emmett said and he sensed something was wrong and didn't bother with the usual teasing he might have done any other time.

"Rose, it's Alice, quick babe," Emmett called up the stairs and moments later Rosalie rushed back down the stairs, a frown on her face. One look at Emmett told her something was wrong and she raced over to him and snatched the phone from him.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Rosalie asked without saying hello.

"Can you go somewhere private?"Alice answered. "I need to ask you something personal."

"Of course honey, give me a minute," Rosalie replied and she set the phone down and shot a worried look at Emmett before rushing into Carlisle's study and picking up the line in there. "Okay, I'm in Carlisle's study now. No one can hear you or me except us. What's going on sweetie?"

"Rose I just thought of something,"Alice murmured. "You know how Carlisle explained that our bodies don't change and we don't have any bodily functions like humans."

"Yeah?" Rosalie said warily, the topic being nothing like what she was expecting.

"Rose, can we have babies?" Alice asked shyly.

"Oh gosh," Rosalie groaned. "No one has ever explained that to you?"

"No," Alice whispered. "And it just suddenly occurred to me that I don't know. I thought I'd get married and be with Jazz for a while and eventually we'd have babies. But you said when you told me your background story that all you wanted when you were human was to be married and have babies. You and Emmett have been married for nearly fifteen years and you haven't yet. Rose, we can't have babies can we?"

"Oh honey," Rosalie sighed. "I am so sorry I didn't think to explain this to you before. No, we can't. Our bodies are frozen. We can't get pregnant."

"Okay," Alice murmured finally.

"Where's Jasper?" Rosalie demanded.

"In the shower," Alice managed to answer.

"You have to tell him Alice," Rosalie said firmly. "He'd know about this but you have to tell him you didn't."

"I don't want to ruin things," Alice whispered.

"Alice, I remember when I found out," Rosalie sighed. "I was devastated for days. The only person there with you is Jasper and he is the best one to get you through this. You must tell him."

"Maybe," Alice murmured.

"No maybes," Rosalie snapped lightly. "If you don't tell him I'm coming over on the next plane."

"No Rose, please don't," Alice gasped.

"All right," Rosalie sighed. "But you should talk to Jasper about it Alice. Think about it. And when we get home you and I can talk about it, okay?"

"Okay," Alice whispered. "Thanks Rose."

"I'm sorry Alice," Rosalie murmured and they hung up the phones.

**XXX**

"Everything okay babe?" Emmett murmured as Rosalie came back out of the office and walked over and sat down near him on the couch.

"Oh Em," Rosalie gasped and turned and snuggled into him and buried her face on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Emmett growled, as always his face turning thunderous at her distress.

"Alice," Rosalie whispered. "She didn't realise we couldn't have children. That's what she called to ask me."

"Oh hell, and you had to tell her?" Emmett groaned.

"What was I suppose to say Emmett?" Rosalie gasped. "That no we can't and it isn't bloody fair and she'll live with it for the rest of eternity? I had to tell her no and now I've ruined her honeymoon."

"It isn't your fault," Emmett said gently as he tightened his arms around her. Of all the topics Alice could have asked Rosalie about he knew this was the one topic that would have shattered Rosalie's unbeating heart.

"I couldn't be positive," Rosalie whispered. "I couldn't tell her it would be okay. I know it won't. I know how much it hurts."

"I know babe," Emmett murmured and hugged her tighter as she dry sobbed on his chest for the baby they could never have.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, WritingisaGroovyMutation, EsmeAliceRose, chichi5, Jessie Alice, Marshmellow, Ashleyrheanna, and Sarah for your reviews._

_Thanks to those of you that pointed out the spacing and missing word errors. The day I put the previous chapter up there were problems with the site and I had to load it into an old document to get it up. This whacked out the spacing and deleted words. I tried to fix it all but it kept doing it. Thanks for pointing it out though. I'll try re-edit and fix them again when I get a chance. But rest assured it wasn't from my wonderful beta or me, so it shouldn't happen again._

_I know I said this in my update for Bitter Sunrise but for those who aren't reading that I thought I better put it here as well- I am so sorry I left you all hanging for so long. I was bedridden with the flu for a couple of weeks. Nothing serious and I'm absolutely fine but I didn't have energy for anything, even writing. Then I got crazy busy catching up with everything else in my life that got behind while I was sick. Now I'm completely back on track but once again, so sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter._

**XXX**

_**1951**_

Rosalie walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Emmett sitting shuffling a pack of cards. She walked over and sat down next to him and he immediately put down the cards and reached for her.

"Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are going hunting," Rosalie announced as she snuggled into him. "They asked if I wanted to go."

"You should, your eyes are dark," Emmett murmured.

"You went with Esme yesterday didn't you?" Rosalie asked.

"I did," Emmett nodded. "You go with the others, I'll wait here. When you're done maybe we can disappear for some time alone."

"I like the sound of that," Rosalie giggled and leaned forward and kissed his lips. He kissed her back hungrily and when she reluctantly broke away, sensing the approach of Edward, Carlisle and Jasper, he let out a groan.

"Hurry," he whispered to her.

"I will," Rosalie laughed and jumped to her feet and raced over to join the others as he picked up the deck of cards again. He shuffled the cards and then sat forward and dealt out a game of solitaire on the coffee table and he was just starting to get into the game when Alice walked into the room.

"Want to play poker?" Emmett asked hopefully when he saw her.

"Not right now," Alice sighed as she sat down near him. "I was actually wondering if you could help me with something?"

"What's up?" Emmett asked eagerly and that in itself showed how bored he was.

"It's our anniversary in two weeks," Alice explained. "And I have no idea what to get Jazz. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I do," Emmett smirked. "Rosalie has this hot outfit she wears in the bedroom, it is red and lace…"

"No Emmett!" Alice cut him off. "Nothing like that. I want something to show him how much I love him."

"That would," Emmett grinned.

"Something else," Alice sighed. "Something less erotic."

"Okay," Emmett murmured. "Let me have a think about it."

"We could go shopping?" Alice suggested.

"I don't know that Rose would like that," Emmett laughed. "I won't even shop with her."

"But this is different Emmett, please?" Alice pouted. "For Jazz?"

"Oh I suppose so," Emmett sighed. "Let's go before they get back so Rose doesn't kill me."

"Thank you," Alice giggled and jumped to her feet and Emmett groaned as he stood up. They walked out to the garage and Emmett grabbed the keys to Carlisle's car and they headed into town to get the shopping done.

**XXX**

Emmett and Alice had been shopping for three hours and they still hadn't found anything for Jasper. Alice was getting frustrated and Emmett was sick of shopping and they were beginning to get snappy with each other.

"Its still two weeks away Alice," Emmett sighed finally. "Why don't we call it a day and I'll do some thinking and try and discretely talk to Edward and Carlisle for you. We'll come up with something Alice."

"I guess," Alice grumbled and picked up a new perfume from the shelf and tested it. "Let's just get this for Rose. Butter her up in case she's already home."

"Good idea," Emmett grinned. Alice smiled and skipped towards the counter and stopped behind the woman currently being served. Emmett followed but stayed back a little and suddenly the woman turned. She had a baby of only about eight months of age in her arms and she looked towards two little girls standing near the shelves.

"Emily, Maggie, don't touch," she scolded lightly. The older girl stopped instantly but the younger one continued to play with the stock and suddenly a small crystal bell fell to the floor at her feet and smashed.

"Maggie!" the woman groaned and glanced at Alice. "Would you mind?" Before Alice could answer the woman thrust the baby boy into Alice's arms and raced over to the girls. Emmett groaned and stepped quickly to Alice's side and leaned down near her ear.

"Hold your breath," he whispered quickly, knowing Alice would never forgive herself if she killed a baby.

"It's okay, I'm not thirsting," Alice whispered back as she looked down at the gorgeous little boy in her arms. He looked up at her with wide eyes and then his face broke into a toothy grin.

"Aren't you beautiful," Alice murmured as she smiled back at him. He reached his small chubby hand up to place it on her cheek and he giggled when he felt her cold skin. He placed his hand on her mouth and she lightly kissed the palm as Emmett watched her worriedly.

As the baby continued to caress Alice's face Emmett noticed that although her smile was still in place her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he let out a soft groan. He realised what was wrong as he recognised the look in her. It was the same sad look Rosalie got whenever they talked about the children they would never have.

"Do you want me to take him?" Emmett whispered worriedly.

"No, he's fine," Alice murmured as she nuzzled the baby with her nose. He instantly rewarded her with a giggle and grabbed her cheeks in his hands again.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said as she rushed back and quickly took the baby from Alice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alice whispered, her arms aching as the baby left her embrace. Emmett noticed the slight tremor in her speech and the way her lips quivered slightly and he gently placed his hand on her back. She looked up at him and even though he didn't have Jasper's gift for feeling emotions he could see the sorrow and grief in her eyes.

"Come on little one," he murmured and took the perfume from her hand and set it on the counter before taking her arm and leading her quickly from the store.

**XXX**

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare!" Esme shrieked as Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper raced through the door and Esme saw that Edward was covered in mud.

"Sorry Esme," Edward said as he froze in the doorway.

"Outside and wash off before you walk on my carpets," Esme ordered.

"That'll teach you to wrestle grizzly," Rosalie laughed and Edward just rolled his eyes and trudged off back outside.

"Have a good hunting trip?" Esme asked as the others came into the house and sat down in the living room.

"Yes we did," Carlisle smiled.

"Where is Emmett?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Alice needed to go into town for something," Esme replied. "Emmett took her. I think he was bored without you around."

"Probably," Rosalie smirked.

"I can hear the car coming now," Carlisle added.

"If he went shopping I'll kill him," Rosalie threatened lightly.

"He won't shop with you, I doubt he'd shop with Alice," Jasper laughed.

"He better not," Rosalie smirked. They heard the car pull into the driveway and then into the garage and a few moments later Edward rushed into the room, dripping dirty water on the floor, obviously only partly finished washing off in the garage.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme scolded.

"Its important Esme," Edward said quickly. "Jasper, Alice needs you now!"

"What?" Jasper frowned, already jumping to his feet.

He looked to the doorway that led to the garage as Emmett stepped through it, his arm firmly around Alice's shoulders. Jasper could sense her sorrow and anguish and she was pretty much slumped against Emmett. He was holding her firmly and she lifted her eyes to look straight at Jasper and they were filled with tears she would never be able to shed. Rosalie frowned as she watched them and she could see the grief and worry on Emmett's face and wondered what the hell had happened.

"Jazz," Alice sobbed and he moved like lightening to her side. He grabbed her from Emmett and pulled her tightly into his arms and she collapsed into her as her dry sobs wracked her body.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded angrily as he glared at Emmett.

"It wasn't me," Emmett said quickly, knowing well from his projected emotions that Jasper was angry and even though they had only known them for a little over a year they all knew that Jasper would kill for Alice.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded again through gritted teeth as Alice continued to cling to him and sob.

"We were in a store buying some perfume for Rose," Emmett sighed as he glanced at Rosalie and held his hand out to her. She flitted quickly to his side and he slid his arm around her waist knowing she would understand Alice's pain. "The woman in front of us had a baby and two little girls. The girls broke something and the woman shoved the baby at Alice to go clean the mess."

"Did you kill the baby?" Esme gasped in horror.

"No, Esme, she didn't," Edward murmured quietly, seeing exactly what had happened and why Alice was so upset.

"You had to hold the baby?" Rosalie sighed, immediately catching on to what was happening.

"Yeah she did," Emmett answered for Alice. "And he was a cute little thing. He was smiling at her and laughing at her and touching her face."

"Oh sweetheart," Jasper groaned and pulled his arms tighter around Alice as he also realised how much holding the baby would have upset her.

"I want to be okay with it but I can't," Alice sobbed, her face still buried on Jasper's chest. "It isn't fair Jazz."

"I know," Jasper sighed softly as Rosalie stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Alice's back.

"Alice, Rose, I would like a word," Esme said quietly as she stepped up beside them.

"Esme, not now," Jasper said firmly, not wanting to let go of Alice.

"Yes, now," Esme growled softly, surprising them all. "Rose?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded, a little confused.

"Alice, dear," Esme added a bit more softly. "Come with me sweetheart." She reached forward and firmly pulled Alice from Jasper's arms and Jasper let her go, knowing Esme would never harm her. Without a word to the others Rosalie and Esme led Alice from the room and they disappeared into Carlisle's study. It was the only room with soundproof walls and once Esme pushed the door shut behind them the men could no longer hear what they were saying. Esme motioned to the couch and Rosalie and Alice sat down and Esme pulled a chair up in front of them.

"I love you both like my own and you have no idea how it pains me to see you both so upset about this," she murmured. "I know I cannot offer you a solution but I am hoping what I will say will give you some consolation." She stopped and looked at the two upset girls looking at her wide eyed and she smiled at them both softly before continuing.

"I remember how devastated I was when I discovered we couldn't have children," Esme told them. "Carlisle told me only a week after I was turned. I was lucky that we had Edward there and he was quick to tell me that while it wasn't the same, he looked at Carlisle as his father and accepted me as his new mother. It took a while and it wasn't until you joined us Rosalie that I began to experience the real feeling of maternal love with you all. A few months later Emmett joined us and then a few years later Jasper and Alice came to us. And now, although I didn't give birth to any of you I have five wonderful children that I am immensely proud of and that I love deeply."

"We love you too Esme," Alice nodded.

"I know sweetheart," Esme assured her. "I hope that my story may cheer your hearts a little. Even though I was told I would never have children Carlisle and I found a way around it and have five children. I hope, for both of you, that you will find something like we did to feed your mothering instincts. Whether one day you and Emmett, and you and Jasper, do what Carlisle and I have done or if it's something different."

"It's not the same though is it Esme?" Alice asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't see a difference," Esme smiled at her. "I love you Alice as if I had given birth to you myself. You are my daughter and I will love you forever. Being a mother is more than pregnancy and childbirth. I have that more with each and every one of you. I don't miss anything."

"Turning others would never make up for not having a child of my own for me," Rosalie admitted. "Or for Emmett."

"Maybe not," Esme nodded. "But I understand your pain."

"I know," Rosalie agreed and got to her feet and walked out of the room, unable to stand the conversation anymore. When she got out to the living room four sets of eyes snapped to her but she ignored everyone else as she walked over to Emmett. She held her hand out to him and without a word he took it and got to his feet.

"Back later," Rosalie murmured and pulled Emmett with her to the front door and out of the house.

"Is the little one okay?" Emmett asked worriedly once they were alone in the forest.

"I don't know," Rosalie admitted. "I think Esme is helping her."

"Okay," Emmett sighed and looked carefully at Rosalie. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Rosalie murmured. "Esme was trying to make us feel better. Talking about how we are all her children and even though we can't have kids we can still turn others or find another way to satisfy the urge. But it's not the same Emmett. She should understand that."

"Maybe for Esme it's enough," Emmett suggested.

"But it's not enough for me!" Rosalie yelled in frustration.

"I know babe," Emmett whispered, knowing there was no way he could ever fix the hurt Rosalie was feeling.

"I'm sorry Emmett," Rosalie sighed as she turned to him sadly. "I'm not angry with you."

"I know," Emmett nodded. "You vent with me as much as you want baby, I know it hurts."

"We can never fix it though, can we?" Rosalie whispered.

"Nah babe, we can't," Emmett sighed and pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into him, glad she at least had him to make the pain almost bearable.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you __for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Em, I was thinking," Rosalie said as she walked into the bedroom she and Emmett shared.

"Were you?" Emmett smirked from where he was lounging on the bed. "Should I be worried?'

"No," Rosalie snapped playfully. "Jazz and Alice have gone to Houston for their anniversary, Carlisle is working all weekend and Esme has Edward held hostage in the garden. We should go do something fun."

"I'm always up for fun," Emmett grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about we go hunting for grizzlies and make a weekend of it?" Rosalie suggested.

"Oh babe, that sounds perfect," Emmett smirked and jumped to his feet and raced to her side. "What are we waiting for?"

"Just let me get changed," Rosalie laughed and waved her arm to indicate the sundress and high heels she had on.

"You know you can run and hunt in that," Emmett laughed proudly.

"I know, but I'll be more comfortable in jeans," Rosalie smiled. "It will only take a minute."

"Hurry!" Emmett growled playfully, eager to get going now their weekend was planned. Rosalie laughed at him as she disappeared into the closet and less than a minute later she emerged wearing jeans, a light shirt and flat shoes.

"Better?" Emmett asked.

"Much better," Rosalie nodded and walked over and slid her hand into his and they rushed from the house and out into the forest. As soon as they reached the tree line they broke into a run and they travelled for miles before they reached the base of a mountain.

"There are grizzlies up there," Emmett said knowingly.

"Let's go then," Rosalie smiled and they headed up the mountain in search of their prey.

**XXX**

Once both Emmett and Rosalie were sated they met back up in a small clearing with a little stream running through it and Rosalie sat down at the edge of the water. Emmett grinned and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she settled back to lean against him.

"How many did you get?" Rosalie whispered softly.

"Four," Emmett grinned proudly.

"Where did you put it all?" Rosalie laughed.

"I figured I'd need my strength," Emmett smirked.

"Oh you will baby," Rosalie whispered as she turned to face him. He smiled down at her and tightened his arms around her but although he was strong the tenderness he showed towards her was still there. Their lips met and Emmett carefully lowered Rosalie onto her back as he moved over her.

"I love you Em," Rosalie murmured against his lips as they started to pull the clothes from each other's bodies.

"I love you too Rose," Emmett responded and their lips crushed together again as they forgot everything but each other.

**XXX**

For the rest of the weekend Emmett and Rosalie remained engrossed with each other, only breaking apart to hunt when they felt like it. As the sun dawned on their third day away the finally got dressed and began to head back to the house and they stopped to hunt quickly again before continuing home.

When they reached the house they could sense the rest of the family there but they bypassed the living room and heading straight up to their room. Rosalie slipped into the bathroom to take a shower and when she walked back into the bedroom Emmett was lying on the bed in clean clothes, waiting for her.

"What do you want to do now?" Emmett asked as she sat down on the bed beside her.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about actually," Rosalie murmured and leaned over and pulled a scrapbook from the bedside draw and Emmett had to stifle a groan as he recognised it.

"You want to renew our vows again?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded. "Can we?"

"I suppose so," Emmett agreed, not wanting to kill her happy mood. "What were you thinking this time?"

"Something different," Rosalie smiled and opened the book and began to show him her ideas for what would be their fourth wedding ceremony. Emmett listened as she explained everything and tried to show interest but when there was a knock on the door he was relieved.

"Yeah, come in," he called out as Rosalie slammed the book shut with a huff.

"Hi," Jasper murmured as he stepped into the room. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nah bro," Emmett grinned, earning himself a glare from Rosalie.

"Alice has gone shopping with Esme," Jasper added. "Is it okay if I hang out with you guys?"

"Of course it is Jazz," Rosalie nodded.

"I know, I challenge you to a wrestling match," Emmett pointed out, a glint of amusement appearing in his eye.

"Why?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"You don't think your tough enough to take me on?" Emmett goaded.

"Of course I am," Jasper laughed.

"I'm stronger than you," Emmet warned. "I bet I can beat you."

"Strength isn't everything Emmett," Jasper smirked. "I have more experience fighting than you do. I bet experience can win over strength any day. I'll try not to hurt you."

"And I'll go easy on you," Emmett grinned playfully as he stood up.

"Not inside!" Rosalie snapped quickly.

"You, me, outside now!" Emmett growled at Jasper.

"You're on," Jasper grinned and the two men raced out the door as Rosalie shook her head with a wry laugh. Rosalie followed them outside and by the time she stepped out onto the front lawn the two of them were sparring on the grass. She felt someone walk up behind her and she turned and grinned at Edward.

"What are they doing?" he smirked with amusement.

"Settling a bet," Rosalie laughed. "Emmett bet Jasper that his strength would overcome Jasper's skill. So of course they had to test this."

"They're mad," Edward said as he shook his head. They turned their attention to the wrestling match in front of them when suddenly they all stiffened, sensing an approaching vampire. Emmett and Jasper stopped wrestling and Emmett raced over and threw his arm protectively around Rosalie's shoulders. Jasper stepped up beside them and the four of them looked towards where they could sense the approaching vampire. A woman stepped through the trees and Jasper's eyes went wide.

"Well Jasper, it is lovely to see you," the woman purred. "You didn't visit me when you came to Houston. I was so disappointed when I caught your scent and realised you were so close and didn't even call in to say hello to your old friends. So I tracked your scent and here you are."

"What do you want?" Jasper snarled.

"That isn't very nice," the woman chided gently. "Anyone would think you weren't happy to see me."

"I'm not," Jasper snapped.

"Maria," Edward murmured in a low voice as he read their minds.

"Oh," Rosalie sighed, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the woman Jasper had told them so much about.

"You've told them about me then?" Maria smirked as she glanced at the others. "I'm touched."

"What do you want Maria?" Jasper demanded, his body in a defensive pose.

"There's no need to get uptight," Maria laughed. "Can't I visit an old friend? You didn't even say goodbye when you left. For all I knew you could be dead."

"That wouldn't have bothered you for long," Jasper shrugged.

"Probably not," Maria agreed and glanced at the wedding band on his finger before turning her glare to Rosalie. "I see you got married. Is this the lucky woman?"

"No," Jasper snapped as Emmett moved closer to Rosalie and let out a warning hiss. "Alice isn't here and you have no need to meet her."

"Touchy," Maria smirked. "Jasper, I'm just here to visit an old friend. I have no agenda."

"You always have an agenda," Jasper snarled. "What do you want Maria?"

"We have unfinished business," Maria shrugged. "I thought it was important to come see you, and see this new life you have built for yourself. Not bad Jasper, not bad at all." Her body suddenly went rigid and her head snapped to the side and Emmett and Rosalie both sensed Alice's approach.

"Go away Maria," Jasper hissed angrily.

"Oh Jasper," Maria sighed and then a smirk covered her face. "With the change in your body language I am guessing the approaching vampire would be the little wife."

"Don't you touch her!" Jasper growled.

"Would I do that?" Maria asked in mock innocence. Jasper didn't have time to respond as Alice stepped out from the trees right beside Maria, oblivious to who she was. Rosalie frowned and took a step towards the woman she considered her little sister, despite the fact technically Alice was older than her, but Emmett grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the safety of his arms.

"What's going on?" Alice frowned as she glanced at the stranger and then at the protective way her family were huddled together.

"I'm a good friend of your husband's," Maria smirked at her. "A very good friend."

"Alice, ignore her and come over here!" Jasper snapped. Alice frowned as she stared at Maria and she took a tentative step towards Jasper and the others.

"No!" Edward screamed suddenly, momentarily taking Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's attention and Maria moved quickly, grabbing Alice by the throat and slamming her into a tree before lifting her hand and backhanding her hard across the face, the slap sending Alice flying across the lawn.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed and raced to her side, grabbing her from the ground and pulling her into his arms. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie rushed to them and formed a protective circle around them as they glared at Maria.

"Pathetic," Maria murmured.

"I'm okay Jazz," Alice whispered, but he could feel her shock and confusion.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jasper demanded angrily, glaring at Maria as he helped Alice to her feet.

"I wanted to see what she had," Maria shrugged. "Obviously, not much. Whatever do you see in her Jasper?"

"She's nothing like you," Jasper snarled. "That's a great start."

"Oh Jasper," Maria grinned. "She is so pathetic, so small, so fragile. How long until you get sick of protecting something so weak?"

"I'm not weak," Alice growled at her and Rosalie felt her anger rise.

"Really?" Maria smirked and looked at Alice with disdain. "You're nothing compared to me. Jasper likes his women a lot stronger than you. And prettier too."

"That's enough Maria," Jasper snapped angrily. "If you have just come here to insult Alice you can leave."

"Maybe we should put her in my army?" Maria said in amusement. "The training would either toughen her up or kill her. Either way, it wouldn't be a great loss."

"She will never fight for you!" Jasper snarled. "And I will never fight for you again."

"A pity," Maria sighed. "You were so good at what you did Jasper. This life with her must be so boring. Don't you miss the battle, the intrigue, the suspense?" She looked at Alice and a sadistic grin appeared on her face. "The rewards?"

"None of it," Jasper snapped.

"I bet she can't do what I use to do for you," Maria smirked.

"What's that?" Jasper snarled. "Make me miserable? No, she doesn't do that."

"You weren't miserable when you were fucking me," Maria grinned and looked gloatingly at Alice. "Everything he does to you honey, I taught him."

"Wrong again," Jasper hissed, furious with Maria as he felt Alice's sadness and jealousy flare.

"This little whore couldn't do for you what I did," Maria goaded.

"She isn't the wh..." Jasper started but cut himself off and glanced at Alice by his side. "Watch your language."

"Damn Jasper, she brings out the worst in you doesn't she?" Maria teased. "Will the little bitch explode if I swear near her or something?"

"Maria, get lost," Jasper snapped.

"Make me," Maria grinned.

"Don't tempt me," Jasper hissed.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted," Maria shrugged.

"Took you long enough," Rosalie snarled, unable to hold her tongue any longer.

"Hmm," Maria murmured as she glared at Rosalie, sizing her up and then smirking as she glanced back at Jasper. "Blondie could be fun too." Rosalie let out a hiss but Jasper held his free arm out to block her.

"Don't Rose," he murmured, his eyes still locked on Maria.

"Let's just run her off and be done with it," Emmett snapped, eager for the fight.

"Emmett," Jasper sighed and turned his glance to the others then. Maria used his distraction to her advantage and stepped closer to Alice and grabbed her chin hard in her hand.

"Nothing special," she smirked as she looked her over and shoved her backwards, her hand moving quickly to Alice's wrist. She snatched at her hand but her movements were that quick no one saw it and Alice barely felt it.

"Don't touch her," Jasper hissed and shoved Alice behind him as he crouched protectively between her and Maria.

"Are you going to attack your creator Jasper?" Maria frowned in amusement.

"If you ever lay another hand on my wife I'll destroy my creator," Jasper snarled.

"Really?" Maria smirked. They eyed each other warily and the others watched worriedly. No one noticed the slight shift but Jasper saw the moment Maria decided to attack and he grabbed Alice and shoved her hard, sending her flying back to where Edward caught her. Maria lunged for Jasper and he darted away from her at the last second and then grabbed her and spun her. They fought furiously and fast, their bodies just a blur to the others.

"Jazz?" Alice gasped as Edward held her tightly.

"We should help him," Emmett growled.

"How, we can't even see them," Rosalie pointed out. The blur moved through the trees, the two seasoned warriors fighting in a way the others had never experienced and then suddenly the blur stopped and Alice gasped when she saw Maria standing over Jasper, his head clutched firmly in her hands.

"Getting rusty there Jasper," Maria smirked and then shoved him backwards as she stepped away from him. "You are still no match for me but I'll come back in a few years when you have completely forgotten everything I taught you." She turned and disappeared into the forest and Alice rushed to Jasper's side.

"Are you okay?" she gasped as she dropped to her knees beside him worriedly.

"I'm fine Alice," Jasper assured her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry about the things she said to you."

"Don't be, it wasn't you," Alice murmured as she snuggled into him.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Did she hurt you?"

"No Jazz," Alice assured him. Jasper let out a huge sigh of relief and helped her to her feet and led her to where the others were standing frozen.

"So that was Maria," Emmett sighed.

"The one and only," Jasper growled.

"Don't know what you ever saw in her bro," Emmett commented and Jasper felt a wave of sadness and pain coming from Alice.

"Emmett!" Jasper snapped.

"Well, it's true," Emmett shrugged.

"Oh Alice," Edward gasped suddenly and Jasper turned quickly to where Alice was standing, holding her hand and wrist in her other hand, her eyes wide in terror.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jasper gasped as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"When she grabbed me, I didn't realise," Alice whispered, her voice etched in pain.

"Did she hurt you?" Jasper demanded.

"No," Alice whispered and a dry sob escaped from her throat and she turned and buried her head on his chest.

"Edward?" Jasper snapped. "What's wrong?"

"When Maria grabbed her she stole some things," Edward whispered and gently took Alice's arm and held up her hand so they could see her wrist and fingers.

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"The bracelet Jasper gave her for their anniversary," Edward murmured. "Jasper's mother's watch and the most upsetting, her engagement and wedding rings."

"Oh Alice," Jasper groaned and tightened his grip on her as she continued to sob against his chest.

"That's it," Rosalie snapped and when she saw how upset Alice was she finally lost it. "Let's see how the bitch likes messing with someone her own size." She turned and ran in the direction Maria had disappeared in and Emmett groaned and took off after her.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you toPixie97, Marshmellow, Jessie Alice, Ashleyrheanna, chichi5 and Miss Vampire 16 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Rosalie raced through the forest, her senses zoning in on Maria and she could felt Emmett coming up fast behind her. She managed to keep her distance from him and she could feel herself gaining on Maria. She saw a flash of dark hair through the trees just ahead of her and with a low growl she leapt towards it and her fingers just gripped Maria's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Maria snarled as she stopped and turned and Rosalie shoved her hard as they both toppled to the ground.

"No one messes with my brother and sister!" Rosalie growled as she wrestled with Maria, surprised at how much anger and hate she felt towards the others woman on Jasper and Alice's behalf.

As they wrestled on the ground Rosalie was vaguely aware as the others reached them but she ignored them. Emmett felt like his heart was in his throat when he realised Rosalie had attacked Maria and he skidded to a stop as he watched in horror. Jasper, Edward and Alice reached them and stopped beside him and he glanced over at Jasper before turning his eyes back to Rosalie and Maria.

"If she hurts Rose I'll kill her," Emmett growled dangerously.

"No one is a match for her," Jasper murmured. "Not even me."

"Rose!" Emmett called out fearfully.

"Maria, cut it out!" Jasper added. The blur that was the two fighting women continued to move through the clearing and even Edward couldn't keep track of them. Neither of them were thinking, just reacting and it made it impossible for him to read their minds. Suddenly the blur stopped near a tree and Jasper gasped when he saw Rosalie holding Maria by the throat, her body pinned to the tree and her feet inches from the ground.

"Give me my sister's things now you bitch!" Rosalie hissed angrily as she glared at the woman she was holding. Maria just laughed at her and swung quickly and the blur recommenced as Jasper groaned.

"We have to do something Emmett," he whispered. "Maria will kill her." Emmett growled low in his throat, his dangerous and threatening stance like nothing any of them had ever seen in him before and he crouched ready to leap towards the two women. The blur suddenly stopped again and this time Rosalie had Maria pinned on the ground, her stomach on the grass as Rosalie sat on her back, holding her around the neck as she pulled her head up hard. She kept her body firmly on Maria as she reached into her pocket and pulled Alice's jewellery from the pocket and dropped it to the ground beside them.

"Right you bitch," Rosalie snarled as she leaned closer to Maria so her mouth was right near her throat. "You listen to me and you listen good. You think there is no one here to match you, well you're wrong. If you come near my family again, if you ever cause my sister to be sad or upset again or even think about trying to come near Jasper again I will make your existence so painful you will wish for death." Rosalie put her mouth to Maria's neck and bit her viciously and Maria let out a shrill scream. Rosalie laughed before pulling her teeth from her and then went serious again as she slammed Maria face first into the ground.

"Now get the hell out of here and never come back," Rosalie hissed and jumped up, picking Maria up with her and throwing her, the force behind it that hard that Maria sailed through the trees and disappeared from sight before they heard a sickening thud as she connected with something hard.

"Oh no," Jasper gasped, sure that Maria would never take such humiliation and would come back immediately to attack Rosalie again.

"You're wrong Jasper," Edward smirked beside him. "She's hurt and she's running. Away from here. She is angry but she's thinking about getting back to Monterrey."

"Amazing," Jasper whispered. Rosalie waited until she was sure Maria wasn't coming back and then she moved quickly, bending gracefully to scoop up the jewellery from the ground before moving back to the others.

"I believe this is yours," Rosalie smiled softly and her hands moved quickly as she placed the bracelet and watch on Alice's wrist and the rings back on her finger.

"Thank you Rose," Alice whispered in shock.

"You're welcome," Rosalie smiled and moved over towards Emmett.

"That was impressive babe," Emmett smirked and Rosalie just grinned at him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jasper asked in astonishment.

"I didn't," Rosalie shrugged. "I may not have a gift like you or Alice or Edward but I do have one trait that makes me a little nasty. I am fiercely protective of those I love. She messed with Alice, and you, and I just lost it."

"That's my girl," Emmett grinned and pulled her into his arms affectionately.

**XXX**

Once everyone else had left the clearing Emmett looked down at Rosalie and she looked back at him sheepishly, knowing he had a lot he needed to say.

"I know Emmett," she murmured in an attempt to avoid his speech.

"But I have to say it anyway," Emmett sighed. "You put yourself in danger Rose."

"I had to," Rosalie sighed. "She hurt Alice."

"Yeah I know," Emmett nodded. "But you scared me Rose. I can't lose you."

"You won't," Rosalie assured him. "I knew if it got too lethal you or Jazz would have jumped in."

"If we could have," Emmett pointed out. "It was so fast Rose. Anything could have happened. You can't do that again."

"I won't," Rosalie promised as she snuggled into him.

"Please don't," Emmett sighed and wrapped his arms around her, relieved she had come out of the fight okay.

**XXX**

When Emmett and Rosalie arrived back at the house they were surprised to see Carlisle and Esme huddled whispering in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie started to head towards the stairs to give them some privacy when Carlisle noticed them.

"Before you two sneak off," Carlisle called out. "I need a family meeting."

"Is this about what I did to Maria?" Rosalie frowned.

"Maria?" Carlisle frowned and Rosalie realised he didn't even know about the fight she had got into. "No, it's something else."

"Right now?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, now," Carlisle nodded and raised his voice so the others would hear him too. "Everyone in the dining room, now." Emmett glanced at Rosalie but without another word they followed Esme and Carlisle into the dining room and moments later Edward joined them.

When Jasper and Alice walked into the room Carlisle walked over and took Alice's chin in his hand and lifted her face up to stare deep in her eyes and Jasper let out a protective hiss as he pulled Alice safely from Carlisle.

"Jazz, it's okay," Alice said quickly and turned back to Carlisle. "I've seen this, it wasn't me."

"What wasn't you?" Jasper frowned as Edward groaned at the table.

"Come sit down," Carlisle murmured and they joined Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward at the table. "I'm sorry Alice, I had to check."

"I understand," Alice smiled.

"What is going on?" Jasper demanded, his arm protectively around Alice's shoulders.

"There was a massacre at an orphanage in town today," Carlisle sighed. "Twenty-two children were killed and five adults. The police are waiting for the autopsies to confirm the weapons used but I recognised it instantly as an attack by one of our kind."

"On twenty-seven people?" Esme gasped in horror.

"You were just checking Alice's eyes?" Jasper groaned. "You thought she had done it?"

"I hoped not," Carlisle whispered. "The receptionist that let the woman in was allowed to live. I thought that was strange but now I understand why."

"Why?" Rosalie frowned. "How could you think Alice would do that? Not children. She would never harm a child."

"The receptionist was allowed to live to give the name of the woman that did this," Carlisle sighed. "She signed in as Alice Cullen."

"Oh no," Alice gasped. "Who would do that?"

"Maria," Jasper hissed.

"Of course," Emmett groaned.

"I'm going to do more than kick her ass next time we meet," Rosalie snarled, sorry now that she hadn't killed the other woman.

"What does this mean for us?" Esme whispered. "Did they link your name to Alice's?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "I left immediately. But we have to pack and go before people start asking questions. I'm sorry but this is a grab the necessities and run move. We don't have a lot of time."

"How long?" Esme asked.

"An hour," Carlisle decided. "I wouldn't want to risk any longer."

The group disbanded quickly and everyone raced to their rooms to begin to pack. When Emmett and Rosalie had packed everything they wanted to take with them into suitcases they carried them down to the garage and stowed them in the boot of one of the cars and Carlisle walked into the garage carrying his and Esme's luggage.

"Emmett, can you drive one car, I'll drive the other," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah of course," Emmett nodded and walked over and snatched a set of keys off the hook by the garage door. He walked to the driver's door and Rosalie moved to the passenger seat, wanting to be in the same car as Emmett.

"We're leaving in five minutes," Carlisle called out back into the house and Emmett and Rosalie waited in the car as the rest of the family rushed to join them.

**XXX**

The two cars carrying the Cullens drove quickly away from Calgary and it wasn't until they reached Anchorage that Carlisle finally signalled for Emmett to pull over. They pulled into the car park of a motel and Carlisle slipped inside and organised a family room for them. Once they were safely inside the room Esme got on the phone to organise a new home for them and the others looked at Carlisle for answers.

"Esme and I have talked about it and we've decided to relocate the family to Barrow in Northern Alaska," Carlisle announced. "It's far enough from Calgary that the rumours won't affect us and we'll feel safer out of Canada for a while." Esme drifted to his side and linked her arm through his and she smiled at the others.

"I just spoke with a real estate agent in Barrow and they have a lovely home just outside of town," she told them. "I've taken it. We can move in tomorrow."

"Excellent," Carlisle smiled. "We'll rest here for a while and at midnight we'll leave again and stop to hunt along the way."

**XXX**

When they reached the house the next day it was absolutely perfect for their needs. It was surrounded by forest and miles from town and it had four bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. It was a little smaller than the house had been in Calgary but still big enough to fit them all comfortably. The men carried to the luggage up to the bedrooms while the women walked through the house together and began to make lists of things they would need to pick up on their next shopping trip. When they were finished Emmett and Rosalie headed to their new bedroom and Rosalie quickly started unpacking all their belongings.

"Now all that is in place we have something important to do," Emmett grinned as he held his hand out to her.

"What's that?" Rosalie asked coyly although she had a good idea what he was referring to.

"Find our secret place," Emmett smirked.

"Of course," Rosalie laughed and together they hurried from the house. They snuck out into the trees and Rosalie glanced back and noticed Jasper and Alice exiting the new house from their bedroom window.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones with this idea," she smirked and she nodded towards them to Emmett.

"Then we better move so we get the best spot," Emmett laughed and Rosalie giggled as she let him pull her into the tree cover and they started to run through the forest.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you to Jessie Alice, Marshmellow and Jenn Marie Antony for your reviews._

**XXX**

Two weeks after they arrived in Barrow Carlisle returned from the hospital where he had begun working one evening and found the rest of the family gathered in the living room. He smiled when he saw them and walked over and sat down on the couch beside Esme.

"How was your day?" Esme asked as she leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Interesting," Carlisle smiled. "Yours?"

"Good," Esme grinned. "I went hunting with Edward and Emmett."

"That's good," Carlisle nodded, having noticed her eyes had gone black the night before.

"Carlisle, humans are coming," Alice hissed suddenly. The reaction to her words were instantaneous as Jasper pulled her to him, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle jumped to their feet and Esme shuffled closer to Rosalie.

"It may not be anything to worry about," Carlisle reminded them gently as they listened to the car tyres approaching the house. They continued to remain on alert as the car stopped outside the house and they heard two doors open and close and then footsteps approach the front door. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle glanced at the others.

"Wait here," he murmured and walked to the door and answered it. He returned a few moments later with an older man and woman behind him and a forced smile on his face.

"Esme my love," he murmured and held his hand out to her as she flitted to his side. "This is my wife Esme. Esme, this is Dr. Richard Melville from the hospital and his wife Jocelyn. They have come to welcome us to the area."

"Oh, how lovely," Esme smiled politely.

"And you have children too?" Richard asked as he noticed the people behind them.

"Ah yes," Carlisle nodded and stepped back a little. "These are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"It's lovely to meet you," Jocelyn grinned at them.

"You too," Edward smiled tightly and gripped Jasper's arm, seeing in his mind the struggle he was having being so near humans.

"I'm sorry if I appear rude but you don't look old enough to have teenage children Esme," Jocelyn murmured. "What is your secret?"

"Oh, they're adopted," Esme said quickly as she glanced at Carlisle.

"Wonderful," Jocelyn nodded. "They would know our William and Courtney at school."

"They aren't in school yet," Carlisle murmured.

"Oh," Richard frowned.

"I'm organising that this week," Esme answered as she cast another look at Carlisle.

"Yes, I suppose getting settled in a new place takes time," Richard nodded.

"It does," Carlisle agreed.

"Well, we won't keep you," Jocelyn smiled and held a basket out to Esme. "We just wanted to welcome you."

"Thank you, that's very kind," Esme nodded as she took the basket. Carlisle walked Richard and Jocelyn to the door then and once they had left he returned to his family but they didn't relax until they heard the car pull back out onto the street.

"What did she give you?" Rosalie smirked.

"Human food," Esme crinkled her nose. "I guess we can keep it for a while in case anyone else comes to welcome us."

"Actually yes," Carlisle groaned. "I didn't even think of that. We should have offered them coffee or tea."

"Oops," Esme grinned. "I'm not a very good hostess am I?"

"We have a bigger problem than your hospitality," Edward sighed.

"What did you read?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"They are concerned and wondering why we aren't in school," Edward replied.

"Then we need to fix that," Esme smirked.

"Oh yes!" Alice giggled as she saw a quick vision of what Esme was about to suggest.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"Well it looks like tomorrow I will be enrolling you all in school," Esme grinned.

"What?" Emmett groaned.

"We've been before," Rosalie sighed, not impressed with the idea at all.

"College too," Emmett added.

"And medical school for me," Edward groaned.

"It's not for the learning," Carlisle sighed. "We need to do this to keep up appearances."

"I guess I'm going back to high school, again," Edward groaned.

"What's that? Three times now?" Emmett smirked and Edward nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" Esme asked.

"I suppose so," Rosalie nodded reluctantly, seeing the sense in their suggestion even though she didn't want to do it.

"Yeah I guess," Emmett added, knowing if it was what Rosalie was doing it was what he would be doing anyway.

"I'll do it," Alice said excitedly. "I don't think I've ever been to school before."

"Alice," Jasper groaned beside her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want baby," Alice smiled at him. "But I'm going."

"No, you aren't," Jasper said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Alice frowned as she turned to glare at him.

"You heard me," Jasper growled. "You aren't going."

"You can't tell me what to do," Alice pouted.

"Oh yes I can," Jasper snapped.

"You have no right!" Alice gasped.

"I have every right, I am your husband," Jasper said in a firm voice as he looked at her sternly. Alice just stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say having never seen this side of him before and Rosalie let out a groan. Before she could say a word Emmett reached over and took her hand and squeezed it, silently warning her to stay out of it.

"Jasper," Edward murmured, seeing how firm he was in his decision and how upsetting it was for Alice. "It isn't so bad."

"This is between me and my wife," Jasper snapped at him.

"I think we should all give Jasper and Alice some privacy," Esme said pointedly as she looked at the others and Jasper and Alice stood staring at one another as they left the house quickly.

**XXX**

The family was sitting talking quietly in a small clearing when Rosalie's head suddenly snapped up.

"Alice is coming," she announced to the others.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked, his eyes resting on Edward.

"As okay as she can be after that," Edward murmured quietly. Alice appeared through the trees and walked over to the group and without a word she sat down with them.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Rosalie asked gently.

"Yes," Alice murmured and quickly checked her senses to make sure Jasper hadn't followed her before continuing. "I need to talk to you all. You need to understand why Jazz just did that."

"It isn't our business Alice," Carlisle said quickly.

"I don't want you thinking badly of him," Alice sighed.

"We don't," Edward assured her.

"You don't," Alice corrected. "Because you can see why he said what he did. The others don't know."

"I guess," Edward murmured.

"If it's important to you sweetheart then tell us," Esme said softly.

"On our honeymoon in Paris I tried to stop Jazz feeding," Alice whispered. "The bloodlust had taken him over and he didn't even recognise me. He hurt me and I ran from him. Two French vampires found me and took me back to him. I had fed too by that stage. We promised each other we would forget it and start again in Isle Esme and we did. But now he's worried if we go to school and are surrounded by humans all day it will happen again."

"You fed on humans?" Rosalie gasped in disbelief.

"Yes," Alice whispered softly. "We both did. Just that once."

"Nearly everyone has slipped," Carlisle murmured as he shot Rosalie a pointed look. Only the two of them had clean records but she understood from the times Emmett had slipped. "I'm more concerned about what the two of you went through."

"It's okay, we dealt with it and moved on," Alice smiled. "But Jazz is just worried about being near so many humans."

"It takes time to build a resistance," Esme nodded softly. "Maybe we shouldn't push him into it."

"We just decided we'll try it," Alice told them. "We have to start somewhere, why not here. But Jazz has made me promise I will not try and stop him if he does slip." She stopped and glanced at Emmett and Edward and Edward nodded his head as he smiled gently at her.

"Of course we will," he promised, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"Will what?" Carlisle frowned.

"Alice wants to know if Emmett and I will stop him for her if he does slip," Edward told the others.

"Yeah, we've got it little one," Emmett assured her.

"Hopefully it won't come to that but I'll feel better knowing you guys are there," Alice murmured.

**XXX**

The following morning Carlisle left early to go to the hospital and Esme went into town with him to organise the enrolment of the others into the school. Once she had left Rosalie was sitting in the living room when Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked into the room.

"What are you all up to?" Rosalie smirked, noticing the urgency they had entered the room with.

"Poker game," Emmett grinned and held up his hand to show her the cards he was holding.

"Why bother?" Rosalie giggled. "You both know Edward will win. He'll see in your minds what you are holding."

"Rose!" Emmett growled playfully.

"Well, he will," Rosalie shrugged with a grin. Despite the truth to her words the guys settled down around the coffee table to begin their game as Alice walked into the room.

"Rose, do you want to go hunting?" Alice asked.

"I can take you sweetheart," Jasper offered instantly.

"No, it's okay," Rosalie smiled as she got to her feet. "I need to hunt anyway."

"We won't be long," Alice promised.

"Have fun," Emmett grinned and Rosalie walked over and kissed him goodbye before her and Alice slipped out into the forest.

**XXX**

When Alice and Rosalie returned to the house a few hours later the men were still engrossed in their game. Jasper immediately dropped out of the game when he saw Alice and the two of them disappeared upstairs as Rosalie settled down to sit beside Emmett.

"Edward is winning I see," Rosalie commented when she noticed the large pile of chips in front of Edward.

"Not for long," Emmett growled, his brow furrowed with concentration. Rosalie giggled at him but she suddenly felt a wave of something hit her. She rolled her eyes as she realised it was Jasper projecting lust from upstairs. For a moment she tried to ignore it but it was obviously getting hot and heavy up in Jasper and Alice's room because the waves intensified.

Rosalie wriggled in her seat, trying to ignore the waves but they were becoming impossibly strong. As she wriggled again she placed her hand on Emmett's knee and as he glanced at her, his golden eyes filled with lust, she knew he was feeling the effects of Jasper's projection too. Emmett grinned at her and winked and that one small action made Rosalie feel like her insides were melting.

"Look, just go would you," Edward snapped lightly.

"Thanks bro," Emmett smirked and grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her to her feet and they hurried upstairs to their room to take full advantage of the feelings raging through them courtesy of Jasper.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you to EsmeAliceRose and Marshmellow for your reviews._

**XXX**

That afternoon Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the living room with Jasper, Alice and Edward when Carlisle and Esme returned from a quick hunting trip. Esme walked over and sat down beside Rosalie but Carlisle remained standing as he looked over the group.

"Jasper, Alice, I was wondering if I could have a private word?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper frowned.

"No, no problem," Carlisle assured him. "But it is personal. Perhaps we could go for a walk?"

Alice jumped to her feet as she glanced at Jasper and he quickly got up and joined her. They followed Carlisle out of the house and once they were gone Rosalie turned and looked at Edward.

"What was that about?" she asked outright.

"Nothing much," Edward shrugged.

"Edward, tell us," Rosalie begged.

"No, it's private," Edward smirked.

"That isn't fair, you know," Rosalie accused him.

"Yes, I do," Edward grinned.

"Edward, stop teasing your sister," Esme chastised lightly.

"Do you know too Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"Not exactly," Esme murmured. "But I have a suspicion it is about what happened earlier today."

"Earlier today?" Emmett echoed with confusion.

"You are right," Edward nodded as he looked at Esme.

"You can't tell us half the story!" Rosalie gasped.

"Carlisle is merely speaking to Jasper and Alice about controlling their gifts a little better at certain times," Esme said delicately.

"Controlling their gifts?" Rosalie murmured and then her eyes went wide as a smirk spread across her face. "Oh, you mean Jasper projecting lust."

"Yes," Esme nodded. "It has become a problem."

"Why is that a problem?" Emmett shrugged.

"For those of us that don't find it amusing, it is a problem," Edward pointed out.

"You just need to get yourself a girl Eddie," Emmett smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Edward growled.

"Boys, don't fight, please," Esme begged.

"Sorry," Edward and Emmett both mumbled instantly. The front door opened again and Carlisle walked in alone and all eyes turned to look at him.

"You all know what I wanted to see Jasper and Alice about," Carlisle murmured, more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, we do," Esme nodded. "How did it go?"

"As best it could," Carlisle sighed as he walked over to sit down beside her. "I didn't actually need to speak with them. As soon as I made the decision to say something Alice saw it. She said she would discuss it privately with Jasper. I suspect it will not be a problem any more."

"He will be so embarrassed," Esme whispered.

"Which is why I think the rest of the family should never mention to topic again," Carlisle said firmly as he glanced at the younger members of the family. "Do I have your word?"

"Of course," Edward nodded instantly.

"I wouldn't do anything to upset Jazz," Rosalie added.

"Emmett?" Carlisle prodded.

"I guess so," Emmett agreed reluctantly and Edward was glad Carlisle had spoken to them when he saw all the smart comments Emmett had been thinking of to throw at Jasper when he returned.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice returned to the house the others could all feel Jasper's embarrassment flowing from him but no one broke their word to Carlisle and said anything. Edward and Emmett soon tired of the chess game they were playing and asked Jasper to go hunting with them and Alice insisted he go. They were gone the entire night and when they returned the sun was already beginning to rise.

Emmett headed straight up to his room to find Rosalie and when he walked into the room he saw her sitting on the bed, already dressed and ready for their first day of school.

"You better hurry up and get tidied up," Rosalie pointed out to him.

Emmett threw her a grin and disappeared into the bathroom to get rid of the dirt and leaves covering him from his hunting trip with his brothers. When Emmett emerged from the bathroom he was clean and dressed and Rosalie grinned at him as she jumped up from the bed and walked over to him.

"That's much better," she commented.

They headed downstairs together and found Edward waiting in the living room. Moments later Jasper and Alice came down the stairs and the group said goodbye to Esme and headed out to the garage. They all climbed into the car and Edward drove off towards the school. As they got closer they could all feel Jasper's nervousness and worry and Emmett and Edward kept the conversation light in an effort to help him. When Edward pulled into the car park there were people milling around everywhere and Jasper groaned. Alice quickly slid her hand into his and squeezed it tightly and she looked over at him and flashed him a huge smile.

"You can do it baby," she whispered as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward got out of the car. Alice kept his hand in hers as they got out of the car and Edward stepped up on the other side of him.

"Just try to ignore them," he whispered. "And if the scent gets too bad don't breathe in."

The group began to walk towards the front door of the main building and they could all tell Jasper was struggling with the scent of the numerous humans wafting towards him. Alice tightened her grip on his arm and he looked down at her and she flashed him the biggest smile she could.

"You can do it baby," she urged him again quietly. Rosalie felt sorry for him and she moved up to the other side of him and gently touched his arm.

"How about Emmett and I go get our schedules and you can all wait here?" Rosalie suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Edward nodded, seeing how much of a struggle it was getting for Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie rushed off into the school building and quickly found the school office.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"We are new here," Rosalie told her. "We wanted to pick up our schedules and also the schedules for our sister and brothers."

"What are your names?" the woman asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Rosalie said, remembering the names Esme had enrolled them in. "And Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen."

"Where are your sister and brothers?" the woman asked.

"They are running a little late," Rosalie lied. "We'll make sure they get their schedules."

"Okay," the woman agreed and quickly organised the schedules and handed them to Rosalie along with a map of the school and some other information. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's it, thank you," Rosalie smiled and turned and grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him from the office. Once they were out in the hall Rosalie pulled Emmett to one side and they looked over the schedules.

"Damn, Jazz isn't in any classes with Alice," Emmett sighed.

"They don't exactly look the same age," Rosalie pointed out. "I guess Esme didn't have a choice."

"It looks like he has a couple of classes with me," Emmett murmured as he looked between his own schedule and Jasper's.

"Me too," Rosalie nodded and looked closer at the schedules. "Actually every class he has is with either you or me or both of us. We'll look out for him."

"Of course we will," Emmett nodded. They hurried back outside and found Edward, Alice and Jasper standing away from the main rush of humans.

"Okay, here we go," Rosalie announced as they rejoined the others. "Esme has enrolled Emmett, Jasper and I as seniors and Alice and Edward as juniors."

"No, I have to be with Jazz," Alice frowned.

"You don't look old enough Alice," Edward sighed. "Even junior is pressing it."

"I can't go in there without Alice," Jasper added as he glanced at the school building.

"Look, Rose and I have already compared the schedules," Emmett sighed. "Your first two classes are with Rose, then you have three with me. Lunch is the same for us all so we can all be together and then you have two with both of us. You won't be alone Jasper."

"You know we'll take care of you," Rosalie added, glancing at Alice and smiling at her to let her know she would look after Jasper as well as Alice would. The bell sounded and Emmett looked around the group.

"We really need to go in," he murmured.

"Come on Jazz, you'll be fine," Rosalie added.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"I don't see any problems," Alice murmured. "I think you'll be fine with Rosalie."

"Okay, let's do this," Jasper nodded finally. Alice grinned at him and leaned up and kissed his lips softly and gave him a final hug before stepping from his embrace.

"I'll see you at lunch baby," she whispered.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, his eyes now fixed on the building in front of them.

Rosalie gave him a reassuring smile and tucked her arm around his and together they walked to the front door. Rosalie kept her arm linked with Jasper's as they walked through the crowded halls and she watched his eyes carefully for any sign he was about to lose control.

"You're doing great," she whispered in a low voice that no one else would possibly hear.

"Thanks," Jasper said tightly. Rosalie led him straight into their first classroom and she was pleased to see that no one else had arrived yet. She led him to the back of the room and threw her bag onto one of the desks and they both sat down.

"Remember what Edward said," Rosalie murmured. "If it gets too much just hold your breath."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and glanced over at her. "Thanks for this Rose. It's easier for me in a way without Alice here. I don't have to worry about her and how she'll react if I lose it."

"You aren't going to lose it," Rosalie assured him. The door to the classroom opened and a group of half a dozen school kids walked through and Rosalie heard Jasper take a deep breath in before holding it. She reached over under the desks and took his hand in hers and she squeezed it tightly in silent support.

They sat in silence as the room began to fill and Rosalie noticed many of the kids checked them out as they came into the room. She kept Jasper's hand in hers the entire time and although she was putting on a show of just glancing around the room her eyes kept checking his eyes for any sign he was about to slip. The teacher finally entered the room and called the class to order and Rosalie pulled out her books and pens and slid some in front of Jasper. He picked up a pen and began to draw randomly on the notepad and Rosalie suspected it was to sidetrack himself.

Throughout the entire class she kept a careful watch on him but he seemed to be completely in control. When the class finished they sat quietly as the other students hurried from the room and then Rosalie turned and flashed Jasper a smile.

"See, we told you that you could do it," she grinned at him. "You just survived your first class with humans."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Jasper murmured.

"Nonsense," Rosalie said with a wave of her hand. "You have to give yourself more credit. You did really well Jazz."

"I guess," Jasper whispered.

"Come on, we need to get to our Spanish class," Rosalie said as she got to her feet and Jasper hurried to join her as she raced from the room.

**XXX**

Jasper made it through the morning with Emmett and Rosalie's help and when the lunch period began they all met up in the car park by their car.

"Jazz, you did it," Alice smirked and raced to him and jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah I did," Jasper grinned.

"I am so proud of you baby," Alice smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I think we should just hang out here and give Jasper, and the rest of us, a break from the humans during lunch," Edward suggested.

"Sounds good," Emmett grinned and the group walked over near the trees and sat down on the grass together.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you to Marshmellow, EsmeAliceRose and alisonchristina127 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Jasper made it through the afternoon classes easily and when Rosalie led him into their last class of the day, History, Emmett had already secured them three seats at the back of the room. Rosalie led Jasper over to Emmett and waited as he sat down in the middle seat before sliding into the seat beside him.

"How's it going bro?" Emmett whispered.

"Not too bad," Jasper nodded, his eyes darting around the room as the human students moved about and chatted. The teacher entered the room and called for attention and Rosalie reached over under the desk and squeezed Jasper's hand as the humans settled in their chairs.

"Only one more," Rosalie whispered and then they turned their attention to the teacher. The class passed without incident and when the final bell rang Rosalie stood up and looked at Jasper with a huge grin on her face.

"You did it Jazz, I am so proud of you," she commented.

"Thanks," Jasper smiled. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Let's get out to the car and find Edward and Alice," Emmett suggested.

"I told Alice I would meet her at her last class," Jasper replied. "She has gym."

"I'll walk you there," Rosalie offered.

"I'll go meet up with Edward," Emmett added. "We'll wait for you guys at the car."

"Okay babe," Rosalie smiled and as Emmett slipped out of the room Rosalie tucked her arm around Jasper's.

Jasper reached over and took Rosalie's books for her and she didn't protest, knowing it was in his character to be chivalrous. They walked out of the room and headed down the hallway towards the gym as Rosalie watched Jasper carefully. Just as they reached the gym door Jasper stopped abruptly and his eyes went wide as he turned to look at Rosalie.

"Rose, do you smell it?" he hissed. Rosalie took a deep breath in and was instantly sorry she had.

"Blood," she groaned. "Someone must have hurt themselves. Maybe we should go wait for Alice outside. She'll see where we are."

"It's coming from in there," Jasper growled. "Alice is in there."

"Alice has better control then you," Rosalie pointed out. "Why don't you go wait outside and I'll go in and get Alice?"

"No, something is wrong," Jasper hissed and pulled away from Rosalie's grip. Rosalie's eyes went wide and she realised that Jasper could feel Alice's emotions.

"Is Alice in trouble?" Rosalie asked quickly. "Should I get Emmett or Edward?"

"Alice!" Jasper growled and raced into the gym and Rosalie groaned and quickly followed him. He bypassed the main room and headed towards a small storage room to the left and Rosalie could tell that was where the stench of blood was coming from.

"Jazz, wait!" Rosalie called after him but even as the words left her lips she knew it was pointless. Jasper was now intent on getting to Alice and nothing would stop him. As she followed him into the room he stopped cold and she almost bumped into him.

"Jazz?" Rosalie murmured as she stepped up beside him and her eyes went wide at the scene in front of them. Blood coated the walls and the equipment shelves of the room and Alice knelt in the middle of the room, her lips against the gym teacher's neck as she drank deeply.

"Alice, sweetheart!" Jasper groaned and took a step towards her and Rosalie quickly grabbed his arm.

"Jazz, don't," Rosalie hissed. "She's in the feeding frenzy, she may turn on you."

"It's Alice, Rose," Jasper whispered.

"I know Jazz," Rosalie nodded sadly and moved her arm around his waist to stop him from rushing to Alice or succumbing to the bloodlust which was bound to be filling him with all the blood in the room. "Just wait, we can help her when she is finished."

Inside her head Rosalie was screaming for Edward, hoping he was close enough to hear her thoughts. Despite the situation she felt relief fill her when she sensed the approach of two vampires and moments later Edward and Emmett walked into the room behind them. Rosalie turned to look at them and when her eyes met Emmett's she shook her head sadly. Emmett moved quickly to the other side of Jasper and grabbed him and Rosalie realised Emmett had assumed that Jasper had slipped. As soon as he had a clear line of sight of Alice his eyes went wide and he glanced at Rosalie. She just nodded her head sadly as Edward stepped up beside them too.

"Oh no," Edward sighed softly as Alice pulled back from the teacher and crumbled back against the wall. Rosalie could already see sense returning to Alice and she knew while the feeding was over the hard part was just beginning. When Alice let out a sob Jasper pulled away from Rosalie and she let go quickly so he could go console his wife.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Jasper murmured softly.

"Go away," Alice sobbed in a muffled voice against her hands.

"No baby," Jasper sighed and carefully manoeuvred around the dead human and knelt down at her side. "It's okay sweetheart. We'll fix this."

"How?" Alice snapped and turned her face to him and he could see her eyes were still wild although they also had a hint of sadness and it looked strange with the red tinge that didn't normally grace her eyes. "Can you bring her back to life?"

"No," Jasper admitted. "But we can cover it up."

"That doesn't fix this," Alice snarled with a wave of her hand. "I killed her, I'm a monster."

"No sweetheart, you could never be a monster," Jasper said softly.

"Look at her, look at what I did!" Alice screamed and she turned her eyes back to the dead woman in front of her and she started to dry sob again.

"Jasper, why don't you get her home and we'll take care of things here?" Edward suggested quietly. Jasper nodded his head as he reached for Alice and although she tried to push him away he was stronger than her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to resist him as he pulled her to her feet but then she crumbled against him and buried her face on his chest as her sobs started again.

"Its okay sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he held her tightly and led her past their family. Once they had gone the other three stood in silence for a moment, still shocked at the turn of events.

"What should we do?" Rosalie asked finally.

"We need to clean up in here and get rid of the body," Edward sighed.

"Any ideas for covering it up?" Emmett asked.

"We could make it look like some of the equipment here fell on her?" Rosalie suggested.

"That could work," Edward nodded. "But there wouldn't be this much blood from an accident like that."

"Why don't you guys stage the accident over there?" Rosalie suggested as she pointed to the other side of the room. "While you do that I'll clean up this blood."

"Rose," Emmet warned softly.

"Its okay babe," Rosalie assured him. "It doesn't tempt me like it does the rest of you. I can handle it."

"She'll be fine with it," Edward added.

"Okay," Emmett agreed reluctantly. Edward and Emmett walked over and lifted the body over to the shelves on the other side of the room and as they pulled heavy equipment from the shelves and staged the accident Rosalie found some old towels and began to clean the blood off the walls and floor. When everything was spotless she found a garbage bag and shoved the stained towels into it before tying it shut.

"All done?" Emmett asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, it's finished," Rosalie nodded.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked as he nodded towards where the teacher's body now lay under a pile of sports equipment.

"It looks real to me," Rosalie smiled sadly.

"Good, then we better get out of here," Edward suggested.

The other two agreed and they walked out of the room, across the gym and slipped out a side door that led directly to the car park. They managed to get the car unseen and Rosalie quickly shoved the garbage bag in the trunk before they all climbed into the car and Edward drove away from the school. Once they had left the busy city streets Edward pulled over to one side and Rosalie took the bag from the trunk and carried it into the forest. She dumped it by a tree and Edward appeared beside her with the cigarette lighter from the car. He tossed it onto the bag and the two of them stood together as they watched the bloody evidence burn.

"Okay, let's get home," Edward sighed sadly and together they walked back to the car and headed back to the house.

**XXX**

When they arrived back at the house, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward walked inside without a word. Esme was sitting in the living room, eager to hear about their first day, but as soon as she saw their faces she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she gasped as she jumped to her feet.

"Alice slipped," Rosalie whispered.

"Alice?" Esme asked, her eyes going wide.

"Alice," Edward nodded sadly.

"Oh no, where is she?" Esme demanded.

"Jasper is bringing her home," Edward told her. "They won't be far now. I guess they needed some time alone."

"I better call Carlisle," Esme whispered.

"That's probably a good idea," Edward nodded. While Esme rushed off to make the call the other three disappeared upstairs to get changed and by the time they returned back downstairs Carlisle was home and sitting in the living room with Esme.

"Esme told me what happened," carlisle sighed as the younger ones joined them. "Did you clean up the scene?"

"Yeah we did," Emmett nodded. "Edward and I staged an accident and Rose cleaned up the blood."

"Good," Carlisle sighed.

"Alice and Jazz are outside," Edward murmured. "They will be here in a moment." Carlisle nodded his head and a short time later the front door opened and Jasper led Alice into the house. As soon as they got inside Esme jumped to her feet and rushed over to them, unable to stay away from Alice a moment longer.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you okay?" she gasped, her voice etched with concern as she pulled the woman she considered her youngest daughter into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Esme," Alice whispered as she snuggled into her.

"Nonsense!" Esme scolded lightly and pulled back to look at her sternly. "It happens to all of us. Well except Rose and Carlisle. You don't have to apologise to us, we all understand."

"Do we need to move?" Alice asked softly as she turned to look at Carlisle.

"I think to be safe we should," Carlisle nodded.

"I don't think it will be traced back to us," Edward murmured.

"We staged an accident in the gym," Emmett added as explanation for Jasper and Alice. "When they find her they will think a pile of equipment crushed her."

"But given that it happened on your first day there I think we should disappear just in case," Carlisle decided. "Esme, we aren't in a great hurry but if you could organise a new home for us we will move. Maybe in a week or so."

"Anywhere particular?" Esme asked.

"Maybe America," Carlisle mused. "I think we should get out of Alaska for a while and I don't want to risk Canada yet. They may still be looking for Alice after what Maria did."

"Not in the south though," Jasper said firmly.

"No, not in the south," Carlisle agreed.

"I'll get right onto it," Esme nodded and jumped up and raced out of the room to start making calls. Carlisle offered Alice a sad smile and followed Esme and once the younger ones were alone Edward looked pointedly at Alice.

"Alice, stop beating yourself up over it," he said gently. "Remember what you said to me when I slipped in Juneau? We aren't monsters when we can feel the regret and shame after we have killed."

"I knew that would come back to haunt me," Alice smiled.

"But you were right Alice," Edward said firmly. "As long as you feel the sadness you are feeling you are still a decent person. Don't be too harsh on yourself. From what I can see in your memories of it I think even Rosalie and Carlisle would have had a hard time resisting."

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"The teacher slashed her arm open on a jagged shelf when she was putting the balls away," Edward explained. "The blood gushed out and some of it splattered on Alice."

"Oh Alice, no wonder you slipped," Rosalie gasped.

"It doesn't make it okay," Alice snapped lightly.

"No, but it makes it understandable," Emmett added. "Don't beat yourself up little one. It's over and done with now and you can't change it. Use it to make you a stronger person." Rosalie turned to Emmett and raised her brow as she smirked at him and he shrugged defensively.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't believe something so smart and sensitive just came out of your mouth," Rosalie grinned.

"I appreciate it though," Alice added softly and reached over and took Jasper's hand and pulled him to his feet. Without another word to the others she pulled him out the house and as soon as they left Edward got up and walked upstairs. Once they were alone Rosalie moved to snuggle into Emmett and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his chest.

"You okay babe?" Emmett asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm okay," Rosalie nodded softly but stayed resting in her arms and he settled back, content just to hold her after the excitement of the day.


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you to chichi5, EsmeAliceRose and Marshmellow for your reviews._

**XXX**

_**1955**_

A week after the incident with Alice the family had moved to Grand Forks in North Dakota. The house Esme had purchased for them was spacious and open and nestled in the forest just outside the main town, which afforded them privacy. They quickly settled in and unpacked and within a week the house looked and felt like home.

For four years the family remained settled and happy in Grand Forks although Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice bypassed the whole school experience this time. Instead they stayed close to the house and rarely went into town so that rumours didn't start about the unschooled Cullen children. One afternoon Carlisle returned home early from the hospital and as soon as he walked in the door Edward suddenly sat upright.

"I am guessing from Edward's reaction you have something to tell us?" Esme smirked in amusement.

"Yes I do," Carlisle laughed and glanced at Alice and sure enough her eyes were glazed over.

"Oh yes!" Alice squealed as she came out of her vision and clapped her hands and Carlisle laughed again.

"I don't know why I bother," he teased.

"Well some of us have no idea what is going on," Emmett frowned.

"A new doctor started today at the hospital," Carlisle announced.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"He's one of us," Carlisle told them.

"A vampire?" Esme whispered.

"Yes my dear," Carlisle nodded. "What is even more amazing is that the coven he leads is also vegetarian like us."

"There is a whole coven of vampires here?" Jasper gasped and instinctively reached for Alice.

"It's a smaller coven than ours," Carlisle admitted. "There are only four of them. I don't think they pose a threat to us. They are vegetarians like us and seem to live like a family, much like we do but on a smaller scale."

"Can we meet them?" Emmett asked excitedly and Rosalie could tell he already had visions of baseball games and chess games.

"It's already arranged," Carlisle grinned. "I have invited them here this evening. They will be here in an hour."

"I can't wait," Alice giggled.

"It will be nice to meet more of our own kind," Esme admitted.

"I think you'll love them," Carlisle grinned.

**XXX**

An hour later the Cullen family were all gathered in the living room waiting when they heard the approach of car tyres. They sat waiting in anticipation as the car came to a stop outside the house and moments later there was a knock on the door. Carlisle got up and went to answer it and when he returned there were four vampires behind him.

"Allow me to introduce everyone," he smiled. "This is my wife Esme and our children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. This is Julian Porter the doctor I was telling you about."

"Hello," Julian smiled formally and turned and held his hand out to his family. "This is my wife Lisette and our children Vincent and Stella."

The two families stood for a moment sizing one another up. Julian Porter looked like he was about thirty and was tall with dark hair. Lisette was a small woman with long flowing blonde hair and dainty features and except for her golden eyes that told them she was a vampire she looked like she was fragile and would easily break. Stella Porter had a long mane of black curly hair and her beauty rivalled even Rosalie's. Vincent Porter had blonde hair and stood at just over six foot and Emmett immediately zeroed in on him as a possible wrestling opponent.

"Come, sit down, please," Esme smiled to break the silence and the two families moved to sit in the living room.

"I can't believe we have found another coven like ours," Lisette said excitedly. "We didn't think there were any other animals feeding vampires in the world."

"We call it vegetarian," Esme grinned.

"I love it," Julian laughed heartily.

"Oh, it's going to storm," Alice gasped excitedly and all eyes turned to her. "Whoops, sorry to interrupt, but it is."

"Baseball?" Emmett grinned.

"You play baseball?" Vincent smirked.

"Yeah, you interested in a game?" Emmett asked. "Alice is never wrong about a storm and it's the only time we can play."

"I'm in," Vince nodded.

"Me too," Stella giggled.

"How about we let the young ones play and we can relax here?" Carlisle offered when he noticed the worried look on Lisette's face.

"That would be lovely," Lisette smiled. Edward suddenly shifted closer to Alice and put his arm around her shoulders and Jasper frowned as he glanced at him. Everyone else noticed the sudden tension in Edward and Carlisle turned to look at him.

"Edward?" he asked firmly.

"I think we need to share with each other who has mates and what gifts we have," Edward murmured, his eyes locking on Vincent.

"I guess to save problems that might be a good idea," Esme nodded.

"Lisette is my mate but Stella and Vincent are single, they are merely brother and sister," Julian offered. "Lisette and I have no gifts but the children do. Vincent can incapacitate his enemies, make them freeze I guess you could say. Stella's gift is a little more complicated than that. She can manipulate feelings, but only certain feelings."

"That's interesting," Carlisle nodded. "Obviously Esme is my mate. Emmett and Rosalie are together as are Jasper and Alice. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can sense and influence emotions."

"It sounds like our Jasper and your Stella have a similar gift," Esme smiled.

"Oh, I doubt that," Stella smirked haughtily.

"Stella is not allowed to use her gift," Lisette said, throwing a warning look at her daughter.

"I won't," Stella pouted and Vincent grinned at her and nudged her.

"Stella," Julian growled.

"I said I won't," Stella sighed.

"Good girl," Julian smiled.

"So, are we going to play or what?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah we are," Vincent grinned and jumped to his feet and Stella instantly appeared at his side. He smiled as he threw his arm casually around her shoulders and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward got up and joined them and the group of younger vampires headed out of the house to a nearby clearing.

When the group reached the clearing they split into two teams, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper against Stella, Vincent, Alice and Edward and they began to play. Stella batted first and hit a home run and as soon as she passed over the home plate she giggled and threw herself into Vincent's arms.

"Well done Stell," he smirked as he hugged her.

"You're up next Vincent," Edward announced and Vincent let Stella go and walked over to Edward. He handed him the bat and he stepped up to play as Alice walked over to stand beside Stella.

"I love your shirt," Stella admitted as she smiled at Alice.

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "I got it in Paris when Jazz and I were on our honeymoon."

"It's really nice," Stella commented.

"You like fashion?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Stella nodded. "Sometimes Lisette and I go shopping together but her control isn't very good so Julian doesn't let her mix with humans much. We did go to Paris once but that was nearly fifty years ago."

"Rose and I were thinking of going to New York for a weekend," Alice offered. "You should come with us?"

"Your sister wouldn't mind?" Stella frowned.

"Of course not," Alice grinned. "The more the merrier."

"I'd love to," Stella smiled. "It would be great to have some shopping companions. When I was human I had three sisters and we went shopping together all the time. I miss that. Being the only girl in the family that loves to shop gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Oh, you won't have that problem around us," Alice smirked. Rosalie overheard the entire conversation and for some reason she felt wary about Alice inviting Stella on their shopping trip. She knew the others would call it jealousy but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that Alice befriending Stella was the worst thing that could happen.

"Alice, you're up," Edward called out and Alice flashed Stella a final smile before stepping up to bat.

"You ready sweetheart?" Jasper smirked from the pitcher's plate.

"Of course," Alice grinned and had a quick vision of how he was going to pitch. She adjusted her batting accordingly and slammed to ball way into the outfield, sending it way over Emmett's head. As Emmett took off after it Alice began to run the bases and she managed to make it home, also bringing Edward home.

"Time to switch," Jasper called out and the teams changed over. Jasper walked over to Alice and handed her the ball Emmett had tossed back to him and she grinned at him as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Jasper, stop making out with the other team," Emmett teased and they pulled apart and Alice poked her tongue out at Emmett before moving to the pitcher's plate. Emmett stepped up to bat first and when he hit a hard, fast ball Edward took off after it. He caught it easily and pegged it back to Alice at the pitcher's plate but Emmett had already run home.

"Yes!" Rosalie squealed and Emmett smirked at her as she stepped up to bat. After Alice threw a perfect pitch Rosalie hit the ball easily but she sent it in the opposite direction to where Edward was standing.

Stella took off after it and she caught it easily as she slid to a stop on the north side of the clearing. She grinned as she spun back and threw it towards Vincent at the home plate and Rosalie saw it and stopped safely on the third base. Vincent stood up to throw the ball back to Alice but Jasper quickly called out to him.

"Wait!" he yelled. "She's in a vision, she won't catch it." Vincent stopped as Jasper raced over to Alice's side and her eyes quickly focused again.

"A vampire is coming," Alice whispered quickly.

"When, where?" Jasper frowned.

"Oh no, now," Edward snapped, seeing Alice's vision clearly in her mind. Rosalie, Emmett and Vincent all moved to stand with Edward, Jasper and Alice and Vincent looked over towards Stella who was still over near the edge of the clearing.

"Stell, come here!" he yelled quickly. Stella started to move towards them but she had only taken a few steps when the vampire of Alice's visions leapt from the tree cover and sailed towards her.

"Stella, watch out!" Vincent screamed. Stella turned quickly as Vincent began to run towards her and the other vampire crashed into her, sending them both hurtling through the air before they crashed to the ground.

"We need to help them," Edward said quickly and they all began to run after Vincent. On the ground Stella struggle to get away from the stranger but he had her pinned to the ground and he suddenly began to kiss and grope her. His change from attack to desire seemed strange but Vincent didn't even seem to notice it as he reached them and grabbed the man and flung him away from his sister.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward stepped up beside him as the other vampire dropped into a protective crouch and let out a hiss. Rosalie and Alice moved to stand either side of Stella and Rosalie bent down to offer her a hand up but Stella just stayed sitting on the ground.

The vampire began to lunge towards the men but Vincent suddenly concentrated his gaze on the man and he seemed to stop cold. The others realised they were witnessing Vincent's ability to incapacitate others and they watched as he kept his gaze on the other man and quickly moved to him. He grabbed him and snapped his neck and then proceeded to tear him limb from limb.

"I'll get a fire going, we should burn the pieces," Jasper murmured, the more experienced out of them all in destroying their own kind.

Vincent nodded his head and Emmett and Edward raced off the find some branches. The men worked together to destroy the dead vampire and once they were done they turned to where the women were sitting. Alice had dropped to her knees beside Stella and the look on her face made Jasper rush to her side instantly. Rosalie didn't look much better and Emmett also raced to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I feel, I don't know, strange," Alice whispered as she reached for him and he quickly scanned her emotions and as he did he almost fell to his own knees from the intensity of what she was feeling.

Beside them Emmett had pulled Rosalie into his arms and she buried her face on his chest.

"Rose?" Emmett whispered worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Make it stop Em," Rosalie whimpered as she clutched at him and wriggled closer into his embrace.

"Stella, Stell, calm down, rein it in," Vincent gasped as he rushed over to them and he quickly pulled Stella into his lap. "Come on Stella, you're losing it."

"What is going on?" Emmett frowned, noticing the effect of whatever Stella was going through seemed to be flowing onto Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and for some reason it seemed to be turning him on. Edward also seemed frazzled and only Vincent looked like he was remaining calm.

"Stella, I know you were scared but he's dead, he can't hurt you now," Vincent sighed. "But Stell, you really have to rein it back in, your affecting everyone else."

"I'm sorry," Stella mumbled against his chest and she seemed to have an inward struggle for a moment before everyone began to feel a little better.

"What was that?" Rosalie gasped as they all got to their feet and Stella looked at them all apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I have to work so hard to keep my gift under control. That guy attacking me scared me and I lost control of it. I didn't mean to project onto you all."

"That was pretty powerful," Emmett admitted. "Not even Jasper can project that intensely."

"It won't happen again," Stella sighed. "Please, don't tell Julian I lost it."

"We won't," Vincent assured her and looked pointedly at the Cullens and they all nodded their heads.

"Of course we won't," Rosalie agreed. "It was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose."

"Thank you," Stella smiled.

"I'm sorry to ask this but what were you projecting?" Alice asked quietly. "I would think given the situation it would have been fear or something but quite honestly, that wasn't what I was feeling."

"No, it wasn't," Stella sighed. "I don't project and feel emotions like Jasper does. It's really only one specific emotion which is why it is much more powerful that Jasper's gift. Lust."

"She can project and feel it and also manipulate it," Vincent added.

"Which is why Julian and Lisette won't allow you to use your gift?" Rosalie asked.

"Exactly," Stella smiled. "You have no idea the dramas projecting lust can cause. You saw how that guy changed from attack to amorous as soon as I projected and I wasn't even trying to manipulate him. I keep it buried and in check as much as I can."

"That certainly explains it," Edward nodded.

"I should get you back," Vincent suggested.

"We should all get back," Edward nodded and the group made their way back to the house.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you to chichi5, EsmeAliceRose and Marshmellow for your reviews._

**XXX**

When they returned to the house Stella, Vincent and Edward joined Carlisle, Esme, Julian and Lisette in the living room and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went upstairs to their own rooms to get changed. Rosalie had a warm shower to wash the dirt and mud from herself and then dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a beaded singlet shirt. When she walked back into the bedroom Emmett was lying on the bed and she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Em, what do you think about the Porters?" Rosalie asked carefully.

"They seem okay," Emmett shrugged. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," Rosalie admitted. "It's just a feeling I have."

"A feeling?" Emmett grinned. "Are you turning into Jasper now?"

"Emmett, I'm serious," Rosalie sighed. "Call it women's intuition or maybe I am just being crazy but I have a feeling there is more to them than meets the eye. I don't know why but for some reason I just don't like them, particularly Stella."

"It wouldn't be because Stella and Alice get on so well would it?" Emmett asked. "You are used to having Alice to yourself. Now, suddenly, you have to share her."

"I'm not jealous if that's what you mean!" Rosalie snapped.

"That isn't what I meant," Emmett said quickly although they both knew it was exactly what he had been saying.

"It's hard to explain Em," Rosalie sighed. "I just have a feeling that being friends with the Porters could be a bad move. There is something about them, something that makes me wary."

"Okay Rose, I trust you," Emmett nodded. "They seem alright to me but I'll keep an eye on them. You know if they hurt the little one, or any of the other members of the family, I'll kill them."

"I know," Rosalie nodded and moved to snuggle into his arms.

**XXX**

It was late that night when the Porters finally left and Stella and Vincent opted to go hunting instead of returning home. The Cullens walked Julian and Lisette out to their car to say goodbye and Vincent and Stella disappeared into the forest. They ran a fair distance from the house and then Stella stopped and turned to smirk at Vincent.

"Was it really necessary to kill Philippe?" she asked although her mouth tugged with amusement.

"He was getting tiresome," Vincent sighed. "And it certainly got the Cullens on our side."

"I'm going to miss him, he was kind of fun," Stella smirked.

"In a stalkerish kind of way?" Vincent teased.

"Oh, it was still fun," Stella giggled. "Now I'll have to find someone else to play with."

"I think you'll find someone," Vincent smirked. "You have three, even four, new prospects. Any of them appeal?"

"Most of them," Stella grinned. "Edward might be fun because he is obviously inexperienced with women but he's single. There's no fun in that. Carlisle is a little old and I think he'd be the first to catch on and he'd probably tell Julian. Emmett would be interesting. He's gorgeous and sexy and that Rosalie is a stuck up bitch. I'd love to take her down a peg or two. Jasper is pretty hot too and little Alice couldn't possibly win against me."

"Maybe we could work together again?" Vincent suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Stella asked.

"I like the look of Alice," Vincent grinned.

"I thought so," Stella laughed. "You'll have to be careful though, Jasper seems really protective of her and even her brothers seem to be."

"But if you were to take care of Jasper….." Vincent pointed out.

"That might work," Stella nodded slowly. "I imagine it will be more fun than usual dealing with an empath."

"I don't even want to think about it," Vincent laughed. "So what do you think?"

"You have a deal bro," Stella grinned and she reached forward and they shook on it officially.

**XXX**

The following Friday afternoon the Cullen house was a hive of activity as everyone except Carlisle and Esme prepared for their weekends away. Stella was joining Rosalie and Alice on their trip to New York and Jasper had called Vincent and invited him to go hunting with him and Emmett and Edward. Emmett was lying on the bed in their room as Rosalie packed her suitcase and he kept trying to distract her or convince her that they needed a quick trip into the forest.

"Em, I don't have time!" Rosalie snapped but softened her voice instantly. "When I get back we'll spend an entire night out there alone, okay?"

"Okay," Emmett grumbled.

"I promise," Rosalie added with a soft smile.

"I know," Emmett nodded. "Do you think it's a great idea you and Alice spending the weekend with Stella. Given how you feel about her? Or has that changed?"

"It hasn't changed," Rosalie sighed as she snapped her suitcase shut. "I still get the feeling that a friendship with Stella Porter is not the best thing. But Alice is insisting Stella go and I am certainly not letting Alice go to New York alone with her. I'll be watching her closely."

"I'm sure you will," Emmett grinned.

"You should use your hunting trip to watch Vincent too," Rosalie added.

"I've already thought of that," Emmett admitted. "It's amazing what you can learn about one of us while we are hunting."

"Stella's here!" they heard Alice squeal and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she picked up her suitcase.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Rosalie murmured and Emmett jumped up and moved instantly to her side. He drew her into his arms and she grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Will you miss me?" Rosalie giggled.

"Of course I will," Emmett smirked and leaned down and crushed his lips to hers passionately. By the time they broke apart Rosalie felt flushed and she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Now it's me who thinks we should be going away alone together," Rosalie laughed.

"You want to keep an eye on Stella remember?" Emmett smiled. "I'll make sure I'm here when you get back and we'll head straight out on our own then, okay?"

"Okay," Rosalie nodded and leaned up and kissed him again. "See you on Sunday." She broke away from him and grabbed her suitcase and hurried from the room before she changed her mind.

**XXX**

When Rosalie stepped out of the house she saw that Jasper had already packed Stella and Alice's luggage into the back of Carlisle's car. Stella stood near the car and Jasper and Alice were near the boot, locked in a heated embrace.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rosalie announced as she walked out the door carrying her own luggage and she walked over and threw her bags into the boot before slamming it. She turned and noticed Alice and Jasper still locked together and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Alice, pull yourself away," she teased.

"I'll see you later baby," Alice smiled up at Jasper.

"Have fun sweetheart," Jasper smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her a final time before letting her go. He stood watching them as the three women got in the car and Rosalie glanced at Alice beside her.

"We ready to go?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, we're ready," Alice nodded and Rosalie grinned as she started the car and pulled away from the house.

**XXX**

After Rosalie had left Emmett got changed into a pair of jeans and an old green sweatshirt and headed downstairs to find the rest of the guys. The only one he could find was Vincent, who was sitting in the living room alone, although Emmett could sense that Jasper was still outside seeing the women off. Moments later Emmett heard the car pull away and within seconds Jasper had walked back into the house. Emmett could feel a sliver of worry coming from his brother but with Vincent there he didn't want to ask him about it and he hoped it was only the fact that Alice was going to be away from him for the weekend.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked as he sat down with them.

"In with Carlisle," Emmett shrugged and then raised his voice. "And if he doesn't come out soon we are leaving without him."

"You will have to do that anyway," Edward sighed as he walked into the room. "Carlisle wants me to help him at the hospital this weekend. I can't come."

"Bummer," Emmett grinned. "I guess it's just the three of us then."

"Have fun for me," Edward mumbled and walked back out of the room and Emmett jumped to his feet.

"Well guys, are we ready?" he smirked.

"Yeah, let's go," Vincent grinned and Jasper jumped up and joined them and the three men headed off.

**XXX**

On Sunday the three men returned to the house and were surprised to see Carlisle's car sitting in the driveway. When they walked in the door they laughed when he saw the living room strewn with shopping bags.

"Have fun did we?" Jasper grinned as Emmett moved straight to Rosalie's side. She was sitting on the couch going through a bag with Stella and as soon as Emmett reached her side she leaned over and kissed his lips. He grinned at her and left his arm around her shoulders as she turned her attention back to the shopping.

"Oh Jazz, I got you the most amazing stuff," Alice giggled as she led him excitedly over to the couch.

"I think she bought you more than she bought herself," Rosalie laughed.

"How about you Stell?" Vincent smiled as he joined the group.

"I did alright," Stella shrugged.

"Just alright?" Vincent grinned.

"That's her pile over there," Rosalie smirked and pointed to a large stack of bags by the front door.

"Damn Stell, spend enough?" Vincent laughed.

"Not really," Stella grinned. "I'm sure I could go back and find more."

"Please don't," Vincent teased.

"Do you guys want to hang around for a while?" Emmett offered. Both the groups had bonded over their weekends away and the easy friendship between them all was evident. "We could play chess?"

"Sounds good," Vincent agreed and Stella nodded her head too.

"I'm going to go up and have a shower," Jasper murmured as he leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Oh, put this on," Alice grinned and handed him a shopping bag and he took it readily and disappeared upstairs.

"Who wants to start?" Emmett asked as he walked over and grabbed the chess board and began to set it up on the coffee table.

"I will," Vincent offered eagerly.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a shower," Stella murmured. "Is it okay if I borrow a bathroom? I feel all icky after travelling."

"Of course, use ours," Rosalie offered. "Third door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks," Stella grinned and grabbed one of her bags and disappeared upstairs. The rest of the group gathered around the coffee table and Emmett settled down to play Vincent first.

**XXX**

Rosalie sat watching the chess game but her attention was focused on the vampires who weren't in the room. Alice seemed completely oblivious to the fact her husband was upstairs alone and somewhere up there was Stella Porter too. Rosalie felt a sliver of lust flow down to them and she knew it wouldn't be coming from Jasper. The rest of the vampires in the room didn't even seem to notice it and just as Rosalie decided to go upstairs and check on things Stella came walking down the stairs. She looked pleased with herself and Rosalie decided she would have to have a talk to Jasper really soon.

When Jasper finally walked back downstairs Rosalie noticed that he cast a quick glance at Stella before walking over to sit beside Alice and the look alone strengthened her resolve to find out exactly what was going on.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you to Elena Alice, chichi5, EsmeAliceRose, Marshmellow and Me for your reviews._

**XXX**

Late that night after Stella and Vincent had left to return home Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room together when Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"How was your weekend?" Esme smiled softly as she sat down with them.

"Great," Alice grinned.

"We got some amazing bargains," Rosalie added.

"Wonderful," Esme smiled.

"Where is Edward?" Emmett frowned, realising he hadn't seen their brother since Friday.

"He has gone away for a few days as a favour to me," Carlisle murmured. "Friends of mine in England need to get out of the country for a while. Edward has gone to help them and he will be bringing them back here with him."

"Are they vegetarians too?" Jasper asked.

"No, they aren't," Carlisle admitted. "But they are civilised. I have offered them a place to stay for a few weeks on the condition they travel away from here to feed. They accepted."

"Is everyone okay with that?" Esme added.

"I guess," Rosalie whispered.

"As long as they don't cause problems for us I don't mind," Emmett nodded.

"I can see they won't," Alice said surely.

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "Edward will return with them tomorrow."

**XXX**

At midnight Emmett and Rosalie decided to go hunting and they said goodbye to the family and slipped out of the house. They moved quickly into the trees and Rosalie broke into a run as soon as they were in the forest. Emmett had to hurry to keep up with her and they were nearly out of the state before she slowed down and turned to look at him.

"What's the hurry Rosie?" Emmett grinned.

"I just needed to run off some energy," Rosalie shrugged. "And I wanted to get far away from the house and our family. Can we talk Em?"

"Talk?" Emmett smirked. "I thought you wanted to come out here for other reasons."

"Maybe later," Rosalie smiled. "But I really need to talk to you about something first."

"Okay," Emmett nodded and took her hand and led her over to a nearby tree. He sank down on the soft grass and leaned back against the tree and then pulled Rosalie down with him.

"So what's up?" Emmett asked as she settled beside him.

"You know how we have talked about visiting Africa one day?" Rosalie started. "Well I am thinking that maybe we should go soon. Like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Emmett laughed. "That is soon. What's the urgency?"

"Carlisle's friends," Rosalie admitted. "He didn't mention how long they are planning to stay and I don't want to be around them. I don't want us to be around them."

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"They are traditional vampires," Rosalie sighed.

"So?" Emmett frowned, still not getting it. "I don't see the problem Rose. Carlisle wouldn't bring them here if he was worried about them."

"I'm not worried about them," Rosalie snapped lightly. "I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Emmett asked. "Why me?"

"Because the last time we spent any time with traditional vampires you slipped," Rosalie whispered softly. "And I nearly lost you."

"When did…" Emmett started and then broke off as his eyes went wide. "Oh. When we were with Darius and my other friends."

"Exactly," Rosalie nodded. "I'm scared I'll nearly lose you again and maybe this time I won't get you back."

"It won't happen babe," Emmett sighed as he moved his arm around her. "The situation is entirely different. It's been fifteen years. My control is stronger and these people aren't close friends from when I was human. I won't slip babe."

"Promise?" Rosalie whispered.

"I promise," Emmett nodded and leaned over and kissed her lips. He noticed her brow was still a little furrowed, something she often did when something was on her mind and he let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it Rosie. I'd never break a promise to you."

"I know that," Rosalie smiled at him. "There is something else too. Have you noticed anything strange about Jasper and Stella?"

"Can't say I have," Emmett replied. "Strange how?"

"I don't know exactly yet," Rosalie admitted. "Sometimes I catch her looking at him. And while we were away, every time we were away from Alice she was asking me questions about Jazz, Alice and their relationship. She tried to make it look like casual conversation but she wants to know the littlest things about them."

"Maybe she is just trying to be nice?" Emmett suggested.

"No, it's more than that," Rosalie sighed. "And this afternoon, when we got back. Jasper went to take a shower and Stella went up to use our bathroom. While they were upstairs I felt lust coming from them. It wasn't Jazz, at least I don't think so. It didn't feel like it does when he projects. It was more like that day out in the clearing when Stella lost control."

"What are you thinking Rosie?" Emmett frowned.

"I think Stella might be using her gift to coax Jazz into having an affair with her," Rosalie whispered.

"Oh come on Rose," Emmett laughed. "Jazz would never cheat on the little one."

"Of his own accord, no," Rosalie sighed. "But what if I'm right and he can't stop himself."

"This really has you worried doesn't it?" Emmett asked, his amusement disappearing.

"It does," Rosalie nodded. "There is something about Stella Porter I don't trust."

"Okay," Emmett sighed. "We'll watch her Rose. And I'll try and talk to Jazz. He might tell me if she's messing with him."

"You'd do that?" Rosalie smiled.

"Of course I would," Emmett grinned at her.

"Thank you Em!" Rosalie squealed and threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. He pulled her into his lap and she forgot about her worries about the traditional vampires and Jasper, Alice and Stella as she melted into him.

**XXX**

The following day Carlisle seemed eager to see his old friends again and when he received a call to go into the hospital everyone could tell he didn't want to go but his sense of duty prevailed. After he had left Jasper and Emmett organised a card game in the living room and Rosalie and Alice joined them. While they were playing Esme walked into the room and sat down and watched them but she seemed preoccupied.

"Is everything okay Esme?" Jasper asked softly, feeling worry and nervousness coming from her.

"I'm just thinking of Carlisle's friends," Esme murmured.

"Have you met them before?" Alice asked.

"They came to our wedding," Esme nodded.

"Tell us about them," Rosalie prodded.

"Their names are Wyatt and Henry," Esme told them. "Carlisle roamed with them for a few years after he was turned. They are good friends to him but they don't agree with how we feed."

"Carlisle said they wouldn't be a problem for us," Jasper frowned.

"They won't be," Esme assured him. "They respect Carlisle enough to do what he asks. But they will be constantly inviting him to hunt with them and possibly the rest of us too. You must all be firm with your refusals."

"We wouldn't hunt humans Esme," Rosalie murmured. "You know that."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Esme sighed.

**XXX**

Late that afternoon Carlisle had just returned from the hospital when a car pulled into the driveway. Moments later Edward walked through the door and behind him stood two older vampires, both of them dressed in old fashioned clothes that really didn't suit the current time.

"Carlisle!" one of them gasped and moved straight to Carlisle and embraced him.

"Henry, it is wonderful to see you again," Carlisle smiled and hugged the man back before turning to the other one. "Wyatt, you too."

"Thank you for your help," Wyatt nodded as they embraced too. "You're son was marvellous. He has a tremendous gift."

"He does," Carlisle agreed.

"And Esme? Is that really you?" Henry added as he stepped over to Esme. "You look even more stunning than last time we met."

"Thank you Henry," Esme laughed and they also hugged warmly.

"No thank you for allowing us to come stay in your home," Wyatt added firmly. "We appreciate it."

"You are always welcome," Esme smiled.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of my family," Carlisle grinned.

"Oh, it has grown since we last visited," Henry smirked when he saw the rest of the family standing watching them.

"It has," Carlisle nodded. "These are our other sons Jasper and Emmett and our daughters Rosalie and Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Henry said and nodded his head formally.

"Well, come to my study and we can catch up," Carlisle suggested and the two men followed Carlisle from the room.

**XXX**

For the next few days Carlisle and Esme were busy entertaining their visitors and they even took them to meet Julian and Lisette. Julian and Henry had a lot in common and became instant friends and the older vampires spent a lot of time together. Although Carlisle had often spoken to Henry and Wyatt about his change of diet they had never taken him seriously but when Julian explained it to them they seemed to take an interest.

Julian suggested they at least try it and Carlisle was shocked when they agreed. They planned a hunting trip together, Wyatt, Henry, Julian and Carlisle and both Lisette and Esme agreed to go too. The evening they were set to leave Carlisle noticed Edward's eyes had gone dark and asked him to join them too. After the group had left Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room together when Vincent and Stella turned up.

"You're orphans too?" Vincent teased as he flopped down on the chair near Alice.

"I guess you could say that," Emmett laughed as he shuffled the cards in his hands. "Anyone up for a game of poker?" They all agreed and they moved to sit on the floor around the coffee table. For the rest of the evening the game was intense and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Jasper completely cleaned everyone else out.

"Well done baby," Alice giggled as Emmett finally gave in and the game finished.

"Here sweetheart," Jasper smiled and handed his winnings to Alice. She grinned and tucked the money into her pocket and then leaned over and kissed him.

"Take it to the forest," Emmett groaned playfully.

"We might just do that," Jasper smirked and in one fluent movement picked Alice up in his arms and Emmett and Rosalie laughed as they raced from the house.

**XXX**

During the entire trip home Vincent had been casting glances at Stella, who hadn't said a word and was just looking out the car window. When they walked into the empty house he turned to face her as a frown spread across his face.

"What?" she snapped lightly.

"What is your problem?" Vincent demanded.

"Nothing," Stella threw back.

"How are things going with Jasper?" Vincent asked. "Have you made any progress?"

"I haven't even tried since the other night," Stella shrugged.

"Why not?" Vincent demanded.

"I haven't had the opportunity," Stella sighed.

"Like you have ever waited for the opportunity," Vincent snapped. "Make it happen Stell."

"I will," Stella snarled.

"What is going on here Stella?" Vincent asked and his eyes suddenly went wide. "Are you developing feelings for him?"

"No," Stella snapped. "I just don't know if I want to do this now Vincent. They are nice people. I really like Alice. I don't want to hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Vincent smirked. "You don't want to hurt her? What the hell happened to the ice queen?"

"Don't call me that!" Stella snapped.

"I don't believe it," Vincent groaned. "You actually care about them don't you?"

"I do," Stella nodded. "Let's just find another couple to play with."

"No!' Vincent snarled forcefully. "I want Alice!"

"Well you aren't going to get her if I don't go after Jasper and I am not doing it," Stella frowned. "I don't want to manipulate him anymore."

"Oh my God, you're in love with him," Vincent gasped.

"No, I'm not," Stella argued but her voice was weak and unconvincing and Vincent started laughing at her.

"You are," Vincent smirked but then his face went serious. "That is your problem Stell, not mine. We had an agreement and you will stick to it."

"You can't make me!" Stella pouted.

"Oh yes I can," Vincent growled and grabbed her quickly by the throat and slammed her up against the wall, the force of her body causing the plastering to crack. "You will do it or I will incapacitate you, Jasper and Alice and turn you all into ashes, you got it?"

"I've got it," Stella whispered fearfully and she felt her control on her gift waver. Slivers of lust slipped out to Vincent and he grinned at her as he pressed his body against hers.

"Aside from our games you will never be with another man besides me," he growled dangerously. "You are mine, say it!"

"I'm yours," Stella gasped.

"Don't ever, ever forget it," Vincent snapped and crushed his lips to hers as his hands began to tear at her clothes. Her eyes filled with tears she would never be able to shed as he grabbed her roughly and pulled her over to the couch and in her fear her control on her gift completely slipped and he hungrily took what he wanted from her.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thank you to chichi5, EsmeAliceRose, Maravillosa Eres Tu and Marshmellow for your reviews._

_I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this update posted. I've made it a little longer than my chapters normally are so I hope you enjoy._

**XXX**

The next day Stella was sitting quietly in her bedroom when the door flung open and Vincent walked into the room.

"Today's the day Stella," he announced angrily.

"Not today, please," Stella whispered.

"Don't start with me Stella," Vincent growled dangerously. "I'll set it all up, all you have to do is your thing."

"Okay," Stella sighed.

"Good girl," Vincent grinned. "I'll lure Jasper here and once he's taken care of I will go find Alice." He turned and stormed out of the room and Stella let out a sigh as she flopped back on her bed.

**XXX**

After everyone else had left the house Emmett and Rosalie decided to go out hunting themselves. They travelled a fair distance from the house and fed on a herd of deer before moving up into the mountains so Emmett could hunt a bear.

When they were both sated they sat by a nearby stream together and as often happened when they were alone together things got out of control and they had soon discarded their clothes and forgotten their surroundings. They spent the entire night there and it wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that they finally finished and got dressed.

"The family will be wondering where we are," Emmett commented as they started to travel back to the house.

"I left a note for Alice," Rosalie smiled. "I know what we are like. I told them we would be home tonight."

"You're good," Emmett grinned.

"I know," Rosalie giggled and reached over and slid her hand into his. They travelled in a companionable silence until they neared the house but suddenly Emmett's stance changed and he pulled Rosalie closer to him and slowed his steps.

"Em, what is it?" Rosalie frowned.

"Two vampires," Emmett warned in a whisper. Rosalie breathed in and immediately caught the scents and she smiled at him.

"It's only Jazz and Edward," she assured him.

"Yeah it is," Emmett nodded and relaxed.

"Emmett, Rosalie, quick we need to get home," Edward called out urgently, and Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and raced through the trees in Edward and Jasper's direction.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as they joined them and the four of them continued running, Jasper slowly getting further and further ahead of the others.

"Stella thinks Vincent is using his gift to incapacitate Alice," Edward explained quickly.

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"He wants her," Edward snarled.

"Oh no," Rosalie gasped in horror. They sped up and rejoined Jasper and as soon as they reached their house they burst inside.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed at the top of his voice, causing the downstairs windows to smash. "Alice!"

"Upstairs," Edward snapped. "Vincent is with her. She's screaming in her head for you Jasper."

"I'll kill him," Jasper snarled again and bolted up the stairs and the others quickly followed him. As soon as they burst into the room they saw Alice lying motionless on the bed and Vincent on top of her, fumbling to get her skirt out of the way.

"Alice?" Rosalie whimpered, the sight before her throwing her mind back to years earlier when she had been violated in such a way. Even though he didn't have a gift Emmett could tell with one look what was in Rosalie's mind and he stepped up beside her and placed his hand in the middle of her back.

Across the room Jasper had reached where Vincent was hurting Alice and he shoved Vincent away from Alice, causing him to fly across the room and slam into the wall.

"Get off her!" Jasper roared and the interruption caused Vincent's mental hold on Alice to break and she gasped as she jumped up and threw herself into Jasper's arms.

"I've got you sweetheart," Jasper soothed her, his relief flooding them all in waves.

Emmett kept his eyes on Vincent and when the other man began to get to his feet he let out a warning hiss and moved away from Rosalie and stepped up beside Jasper and Alice, ready to defend his brother and sister.

"Rosalie?" Jasper murmured and shoved Alice towards Rosalie and Edward stepped up on the other side of Jasper as the three brothers glared at Vincent. Suddenly the room filled with the strangest feeling and Alice let out a scream.

"Jazz, no!" she gasped. Emmett suddenly felt the weirdest sensation take him and even though he tried to move his muscles wouldn't work. He could feel Jasper and Edward either side of him doing the same thing but none of them were able to move an inch.

"Now, where were we?" Vincent smirked as he took a step towards Alice. "And when we're finished Blondie and I might have some fun too."

Emmett felt the strongest anger he had ever felt in his life and his focus changed from Alice to Rosalie in an instance. Even though he couldn't move he knew Vincent's threat would have scared Rosalie and for the first time in their life together he understood Jasper's protective nature of Alice. In his mind Rosalie suddenly went from his strong, independent wife to a vulnerable person who he desperately needed to protect. He tried harder to break the hold Vincent had on his body but he was completely frozen and he felt his panic grow.

Behind them the bedroom door opened and although Emmett couldn't turn he sensed someone enter the room. Emmett felt his dread increase when he realised it was Stella who had joined them but she ignored the rest of them as she focused her eyes on Vincent.

"It's over Vincent," she sighed softly.

"No it isn't," Vincent growled, keeping his eyes locked on the group in front of him. "You might have messed your side up but I won't do the same."

"I didn't mess it up," Stella smirked. "I told Jasper everything. He knows what you do and he'll kill you whether you touch Alice or not. You can't keep him, and the others, frozen forever."

"Then I just have to make sure it's worth it then won't I?" Vincent grinned.

"I won't let you hurt Alice," Stella said firmly.

"You won't?" Vincent laughed. "You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can," Stella whispered and she glanced at the frozen group sadly for a moment before swinging around to stand in front of Vincent. "I'm sorry Vincent, but this can't keep going on."

"What?" he frowned and she let out a sigh before completely dropping her guard.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard as she sent as much lust towards him as she could. It filled the room entirely and she opened her eyes again but continued to send the waves straight at Vincent. Within seconds the others could feel his control on them waver and finally his power completely dissolved.

"Bitch!' he snapped and lunged for Stella and grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. His hands were everywhere as he desperately tried to take what he so deeply craved and she tried to rein her waves back in as quickly as she could. Vincent had completely lost it though and didn't think of anything except the desperate need to devour Stella.

Emmett felt the hold Vincent had on him break and his rage filled him as he lunged towards the struggling couple. All he could think about was the threats Vincent had made against Rosalie and he knew his brother had the same cold anger racing through him when Jasper beat him to Vincent by a fraction of a second.

Between them the tore Vincent away from Stella and began to attack him and for a moment Emmett had to step back to avoid Jasper's assault. Once Jasper had Vincent a little more under control Emmett stepped back in and together the two brothers ripped the man who had threatened their women to pieces.

In the corner Edward started a fire to dispose of the body and Emmett and Jasper made sure all the pieces landed in the hot flame. Once they were finished Edward stayed near the fire to make sure it didn't burn out of control and Emmett turned and raced over to where the women were standing. He pulled Rosalie quickly into his arms and he felt her body quivering with fear. She snuggled easily into him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, wanting her to feel safe again after Vincent's threats. Beside him he could hear Jasper soothing Alice but Emmett didn't think he was capable of speaking right now and knew that his presence was all that Rosalie needed to calm her.

"Stella?" Edward whispered behind them and for some reason the tone of his voice caused the rest of them to turn to look at her. She had dropped to her knees beside the flames and her eyes were wide.

"Stella, are you okay?" Alice gasped.

"I'm free," Stella whispered and then turned to look at them as a huge grin spread across her face. "He's really dead, he's gone. I'm free."

"Yeah you are," Jasper nodded.

"Yes!' Stella giggled as she jumped to her feet and she spun around happily as the others watched, wondering if she had lost her mind. When Stella finally stopped Emmett noticed Edward was watching Alice carefully.

"Perhaps we should all go downstairs," Edward murmured finally and threw a pointed look at Jasper and Alice. "Give Alice and Jasper some space?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded and pulled away from Emmett and walked towards Stella. "Come on Stella."

"Okay," Stella murmured and reined in her relief and excitement a little as she looked at Jasper and Alice. "I know it doesn't make up for anything I did but I am really sorry for what I did."

"We know," Jasper nodded.

"We don't blame you Stella," Alice murmured.

"Thank you," Stella smiled and let Rosalie pull her from the room. Edward and Emmett followed them wordlessly and they all headed down into the living room.

"Maybe I should go home?" Stella murmured.

"No," Edward said quickly, causing Rosalie to glare at him. The last thing she wanted was this woman anywhere near her or her family, even after she had saved them at the last moment. "Carlisle and the others will be here in a moment. Your parents are with them."

"Oh," Stella whispered.

They fell into silence and Emmett reached over and took Rosalie's hand. She squeezed it softly to assure him she was okay but she could still feel the trembling of fear deep inside and she hated Stella and Vincent even more for making her feel that way again. The front door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Julian and Lisette walked into the house and as soon as Esme saw them she knew something was wrong and she rushed towards them.

"What is it?" Esme gasped. "What has happened?"

"I have something I need to tell you all," Stella sighed and got to her feet, glancing over at her parents. "Vincent and I have been causing trouble again."

"What kind of trouble?" Lisette frowned.

"Have you been using your gift?" Julian demanded.

"Yes," Stella murmured.

"Stella!" Julian scolded.

"It wasn't all Stella's fault," Edward argued for her quickly. "Vincent has been bullying her."

"Where is he?" Julian demanded as he glanced around.

"It got pretty serious," Edward explained. "Stella used her gift on Jasper and Vincent used his on Alice."

"What?" Esme gasped. "What happened? Tell us now."

"Vincent incapacitated Alice and tried to rape her," Edward sighed. "Stella knew what he was doing and warned Jasper. We all rushed back here and got here just in time. Vincent tried to freeze us all but Stella stopped him and Jasper and Emmett had to kill him."

"My son is dead?" Lisette gasped.

"Because he tried to rape my sister!" Emmett growled angrily, and shuddered as he thought of what else Vincent had threatened to do.

"And you were in on this Stella?" Julian asked angrily.

"Yes," Stella whispered, knowing her fear and Vincent's bullying of her still didn't excuse what she had almost done.

"We warned you Stella," Lisette snapped. "We gave you a second chance and you blew it."

"I know," Stella nodded.

"You can't do that!" Edward gasped suddenly, causing everyone to look at him for a moment.

"Lisette is right," Julian sighed. "Stella, this cannot go on. I am sorry. You can no longer be a part of our family."

"I know," Stella nodded again sadly.

"You may come back to the house once more to collect your things and then you must leave us," Julian added.

"And don't bother trying to find us ever again," Lisette snapped and turned and stormed out of the house angrily.

"I am sorry it came to this Stella," Julian murmured and Stella merely nodded her head again, not trusting herself to speak. Julian sighed as he looked at her for a moment and then he turned his gaze to Carlisle.

"My friend, I am deeply sorry about the trouble my children have caused yours," he said solemnly. "I don't hold any ill feelings against your boys for what they had to do with Vincent."

"Your apology isn't necessary but it's accepted," Carlisle assured him.

"Thank you," Julian murmured and turned and hurried out after his wife, leaving Stella standing there.

"Stella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he took a tentative step towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stella shrugged and offered him a smile but Edward could tell it was just an act.

"Maybe she should stay with us for a while?" Edward suggested.

Emmett glared at Edward, wondering if his brother was losing his mind and Rosalie was just about to snap at the very suggestion but surprisingly it was Esme who spoke up first.

"I'm sorry but after everything that has happened I don't know if that would be a good idea," Esme whispered, shocking them all that she was speaking up. "It isn't fair to Jasper and Alice."

"Of course it isn't," Stella nodded. "I wouldn't ask you to have me around. I'll leave and I promise I won't come back."

"Little one, you shouldn't be alone out there," Henry said as he stepped forward and he glanced at Wyatt who nodded his head slowly. "My friend and I were leaving the Cullens from here. We prefer the nomadic life and I think if you were to join us it would make life very interesting. I know to you we are old men but you are welcome to join us if that is what you want."

"But I cause so many problems," Stella whispered.

"I would like a promise that you wouldn't use your gift but I think we can handle you," Henry grinned. "Maybe we can help you enjoy this life a little more."

"I think I'd like that," Stella nodded slowly.

"Then it is settled?" Wyatt asked. "You'll join us."

"Yes, please," Stella smiled.

"Fantastic," Henry nodded and turned to look at Carlisle. "In that case my friend we will leave you. It might be best if the little one leaves now. We'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled and stepped over to embrace his two friends. As Esme joined them to say goodbye Stella glanced over at Edward and their eyes locked.

"I will," Edward nodded as he spoke aloud and Rosalie realised Stella was speaking to him in her head and she was angry that this woman had to gall to communicate with her brother that way.

"Thank you," Stella murmured and walked over to join Henry and Wyatt and as soon as they finished their goodbyes the three of them left.

Once the family was alone Emmett reached over and took Rosalie's hand and without a word to the others he pulled her out the front door and straight into the forest, wanting to spend some time alone with her and calm the storm he knew was brewing inside her.


End file.
